Fuego en la piel
by Kihara CJ
Summary: Porque los sentimientos negativos siempre han acompañado al humano desde que tiene uso de razón. Odio, tristeza, envidia, sed de venganza... Pero uno se pregunta, ¿Cómo logra el amor siempre abrirse paso?
1. I

Ombligo de semana y... nueva historia :D Quería publicarla el sábado pero... siempre hay un pero :v... gracias a Mi querida Signum(ajá, cuando leas sabrás que eres tú) lo empezaré ahorita xD. Nuevo proyecto salida de mi loca cabeza y también por idea de Signum(como me encanta decirte así muahahaha) :v

Sin más me callo y espero que les guste...

PD: No sé cuando vuelva a actualizar...

...

..

..

.

..

..

...

Nah mentira :v

**Como costumbre... MSLN no me pertence :C insisto que ya tendría a un hurón colgado de las tripas en algún lado xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Fuego en la piel<strong>

**I**

* * *

><p>Guerras…<p>

Conflictos…

Peleas…

Violencia…

Se podría decir que por mucho tiempo estás fueron las principales características del hombre.

Severo, siempre drástico en sus acciones.

Fácil de ofender y al mismo tiempo, fácil de manipular.

Donde pise el hombre, sembrará discordia.

Pero…

Eso no es todo ¿verdad?, también existen las buenas cosas.

¿Cómo cuáles?

El amor, la compasión, la ternura, la bondad…

Y es aquí donde uno se pregunta cómo pueden coexistir ambas si son polos opuestos en sentimientos.

¿Amor y odio al mismo tiempo?... ¡Impensable! Pero no imposible.

Sucede que en los peores tiempos, donde la desesperación y la tristeza habitan junto al odio y el rencor, la esperanza y el amor siempre logra abrirse paso ante el gris panorama.

Sucede en cualquier parte y en cualquier lugar, con cualquier persona y a cualquier edad, y el poderoso continente Long Arch forma parte de este 'cualquiera'.

Dividido en cuatro respetables territorios:

Mid-childa, caracterizado por ser la 'capital democrática' ubicada al norte del continente, es donde se asienta la sede principal de la Organización de Gobernantes, y es también la principal desembocadura comercial por lo que lidera en poder económico. A pesar de esto conserva muy bien sus ideales de paz, ya sea con sus habitantes o con los visitantes de otros territorios del continente.

Estado de Uminari, extenso territorio que abarca la costa este del continente, por lo tanto, dueño de los comercios marinos. De gran variedad cultural debido a que es el destino de viajeros, refugiados y comerciantes por igual. Resalta su gobierno, conocido como justo, compasivo, equitativo e inclusivo, una magnífica combinación de monarquía y democracia dirigida por el clan Takamachi.

Nación Cranagan, ubicado al sur del continente, conocida por ser la cuna de varios revolucionarios y rebeldes, dueños de la mayoría de investigaciones futuristas y pioneros en tecnología. Su forma de gobierno es de típica monarquía, a cargo de la familia Scaglietti.

El reino Al-Hazard, ubicado al oeste del continente, principal productor de guerreros de gran eficiencia pero al mismo tiempo, de inquebrantables valores morales. Monarquía absoluta pero justa y amable con su pueblo, quien adora y brinda total lealtad a la familia real, los Testarossa-Harlaown.

Por mucho tiempo el próspero continente estuvo en paz, hasta que la ambición de unos pocos afectó a gran parte de la población en general.

¿Los protagonistas de este conflicto?

Increíblemente fueron los territorios considerados más pacíficos. Uminari y Al-Hazard entraron en disputa por un desacuerdo entre sus líderes. Un desacuerdo que hasta la fecha sigue siendo completamente sospechoso para los representantes de la Organización de Gobernantes, debido a varias discrepancias y vacíos respecto a la versión oficial de la causa de conflicto.

Años de disputas, batallas sangrientas y caos en general, terminó por cansar a los que, hasta el momento, eran simples observadores.

Líderes y representantes de la Organización decidieron poner cartas en el asunto, buscando, en presencia y con ayuda de los embajadores de los territorios enfrentados, una solución definitiva.

**Reino Al-Hazard, Palacio real**

En el jardín del inmenso palacio se encontraban dos figuras enfrentadas, con espadas en alto y a la espera de un posible ataque. De ambas figuras no se podía apreciar mucho debido a las protecciones que llevaban, pero, del yelmo protector se podían distinguir mechones de pelo, unos de un brillante color dorado y los otros de un llamativo color aguamarina, mechones que danzaron inquietos ante el brusco movimiento de la dueña de los cabellos dorados, quien decidió ser ella la que atacara con un rápido y certero movimiento que, increíblemente fue interceptado 'fácilmente' por la otra figura.

-¡Aprende a camuflar tus movimientos Fate! En una batalla real, el que se deja leer como libro abierto pierde la vida –habla severa la figura de mechones aguamarina.

-¡Está bien madre! –asiente y se dispone a poner el práctica lo aconsejado por su madre.

-Lamento interrumpirlas, Su Majestad, Princesa Fate, pero ha llegado una carta con un mensaje de carácter muy importante –informa respetuoso uno de los mayordomos del palacio ante la atenta mirada de las dos mujeres.

-Está bien, muchas gracias por informarnos –agradece sinceramente la mujer de mechones aguamarina mientras se quita la protección de la cabeza dejando libre el resto de su largo cabello, después dirige su mirada hacia su hija quien la mira expectante de alguna orden o favor –Es todo por hoy Fate, ahora, hija ¿me acompañarías? Estos asuntos también te competen –pide cambiando su severidad por dulzura.

-Con gusto madre –concede seria la menor mientras también se quita la protección de su cabeza dejando al descubierto el rostro de una bella adolescente de no más de 19 años dueña de unos resplandecientes ojos carmesí y larga cabellera dorada.

-Si me permiten las escoltaré al salón principal donde la reina Precia y la princesa Alicia esperan por su llegada –ofrece el mayordomo y la monarca de cabellos aguamarina asiente tranquilamente mientras sigue al sirviente y su hija la sigue de cerca.

Después de pocos minutos de recorrer los pasillos del palacio, finalmente llegan ante unas puertas blancas de fina madera que se abren a su paso dando la vista de un inmenso salón iluminado por varias vidrieras de diversos diseños emulando la naturaleza, al fondo del salón se apreciaban dos tronos del mismo material que la puerta combinado con oro blanco y esmeraldas, a un costado de los tronos se encontraba una bella mujer de cabellos oscuros y mirar violeta con una expresión pensativa emanando de sus facciones, a su lado una copia casi idéntica de la princesa Fate lucía preocupada y expectante por las noticias.

-Ya estoy aquí, ¿cuál es la carta? –anuncia acercándose hacia las dos mujeres al final del salón.

-Oh Lindy, aquí está la carta –ofrece un sobre blanco con un sello de un león con alas en el frente.

-Gracias Precia –agradece con suma dulzura a su esposa mientras dirige su mirada al sobre en sus manos –por el sello parece ser un mensaje de la Organización –expone mientras abre la carta y se dispone a leer.

-¿Y bien? ¿De qué habla la carta madre? –pregunta no aguantando la curiosidad la gemela llamada Alicia.

-Es una convocatoria, los líderes de la Organización piden que el reino envíe dos embajadores que nos representen en la reunión que se llevará a cabo en 3 días –informa seriamente mientras analiza la carta –al parecer quieren solucionar en una reunión el conflicto que tenemos con Uminari hace años… ¿en verdad lo ven tan fácil? –agrega al borde del enojo la monarca y en ese momento su esposa la toma de la mano.

-Tranquila, quizás así se halle una solución y se le ponga un alto a todo este cruel caos –apacigua con voz suave pero la monarca niega con la cabeza.

-Ellos empezaron el conflicto sin ninguna razón, ¡con los que deben hablar son ellos! –expone su punto de vista reforzado con años de rencor contra los culpables, a su parecer, del sufrimiento de su pueblo.

-Y lo harán también ya que no creo que solo hayan pedido nuestra presencia… Lindy, por favor, date la oportunidad –pide convincente la segunda monarca.

-Está bien, lo haré sólo porque tú me lo pides –cede la reina y se escucha la risita de sus hijas.

-Vaya que te vuelves muy sumisa si se trata de mamá –comenta divertida Alicia mientras recibe un codazo de su hermana.

-Ali… -advierte pero no muy convincente por la risita que puja por salir.

-Ya quiero ver cuando se enamoren jovencitas, ahí la que se reirá seré yo –'amenaza' la reina mientras mira alternativamente a sus hijas.

-Yo nunca me enamoraré madre, eso no es para mí –Fate le rebate con una sonrisa de suficiencia y su madre niega con una sonrisa.

-Ya veremos –le reta con la mirada por un momento hasta que después se aclara la garganta –Ahora el asunto a tratar es la reunión así que, Fate esto te lo encargo a ti, como futura sucesora del trono, tienes que empezar a familiarizarte con los asuntos diplomáticos, tienes libre decisión sobre tu acompañante –ahora mira a su otra hija –Alicia, en la ausencia de tu hermana, te encargarás de sus responsabilidades sin dejar de lado las tuyas… yo sé que podrás hacerlo bien –termina con una sonrisa hacia la gemela quien asiente decidida y con una sonrisa retadora.

-Cómo dispongas, madre –dicen ambas princesas al mismo tiempo logrando sacar una sonrisa de sus madres.

-Saldrás mañana por la mañana Fate, ve preparándote –termina de hablar la reina y toma la mano de su esposa para poder retirarse del salón juntas.

-Uhh tienes un largo viaje a caballo por delante querida Fate, espero que no quedes sin posaderas en el proceso –bromea la menor de las gemelas recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza.

-Ay sí que chistosa, ya quisiera verte a cargo de la seguridad del reino y al mismo tiempo de las relaciones comerciales –sonríe satisfecha la gemela mayor ante la cara de conflicto de su hermana.

-Lo haré estupendamente, así que no insinúes cosas que no son –la reta la menor, tanto de estatura como de tiempo de nacida –Piensas llevar a Signum contigo ¿no? –más afirmación que pregunta, suelta Alicia y su hermana la mira apreciativa.

-Bueno, es lo más obvio, después de todo Signum es mi compañera de más confianza –afirma y después se gira dispuesta a ir hacia donde se encuentra la mencionada para informarle del viaje –bien, iré por ella –se despide de la mano y emprende la búsqueda.

**Estado de Uminari, mismo día, mansión Takamachi.**

-Padre por favor, déjame ir a mí, así terminaré más fácil todo esto poniendo en su lugar a esos salvajes –pedía insistentemente una muchacha de bellas facciones, cabello largo y cobrizo, y unos firmes ojos color lavanda, por su apariencia se le calculaban unos 19 años, ante un hombre de mirada seria y pensativa.

-No es tan fácil Nanoha, después de todo veo difícil que ellos escuchen razones cuando no han dudado un solo momento en deshonrar nuestro estado y utilizar las armas contra nosotros –exponía su preocupación el patriarca Takamachi ante la insistencia de su hija.

-Quizás, pero yo haré que me escuchen –afirmó completamente segura de sí la princesa de Uminari.

-Cuando te entra una idea en la cabeza no hay quien te la saque ¿cierto? –Dice resignado el padre y después de un suspiro cede ante su pequeña –está bien –concede y la princesa empieza a celebrar en su lugar –pero irás acompañada de Yuuno ¿entendido? –avisa el padre y la joven pelirroja solo asiente seria. La compañía del chico no le desagrada pero tampoco le es muy grata, para ella, a pesar de que Yuuno sea una persona muy inteligente, es muy mal conversador y poco interesante, pero con tal de acabar con esa guerra sin sentido se dejaría acompañar del tímido y aburrido chico –saldrás mañana por la mañana, ve a prepararte lo mejor que puedas hija mía, que será un largo y duro viaje hasta Mid-childa.

-Como digas padre –hace una reverencia tal y como establecen los protocolos de conducta en su estado –con su permiso –se da vuelta y sale caminando grácilmente del salón.

-E-entonces iremos juntos N-Nanoha-chan –aparece a su lado un chico pálido y delgado de ojos verdes y cabello rubio largo atado con una liga en la nuca.

-Así parece Yuuno-kun –deja pasar el hecho de que el chico haya estado escuchando la conversación, después de todo, es una de esas rarezas que ya le conocía –prepara un equipaje ligero partimos mañana en la mañana –anuncia monótonamente la princesa mientras continúa su grácil paso hacia su habitación.

-Como diga, princesa –responde con una reverencia el muchacho.

**Tres días después, Mid-childa, sede de la Organización**

Dentro de la edificación especial para la sede se encontraban varias personas metidos de lleno en un acalorado debate sobre quien sabe que cosas hasta que alguien se para en el estrado y aclara su garganta llamando la atención de la mayoría.

-Se inicia oficialmente la sesión #2957 con motivo de relaciones de paz entre el estado de Uminari y el reino de Al-Hazard, presentando a los embajadores de los territorios invocados –anuncia mientras que del lado derecho del estrado emerge la figura de cierta princesa cobriza con su característica gracia y delicadeza al caminar, llega hacia el centro de la sala donde se encuentra un asiento tipo trono del color de la madera y enfrentado a otro asiento de la misma medida y color, escoltada por el muchacho quien parece estar más nervioso de lo que debería –La princesa de Uminari, Nanoha Takamachi y su escolta Yuuno Scrya –presenta con voz solemne y la princesa procede a dar una reverencia a los presentes para después ocupar su asiento con una sonrisa divertida al escuchar ciertas exclamaciones de asombro de parte de miembros de la Organización que quedaron maravillados con su belleza –de parte del reino de Al-Hazard –y en ese momento las exclamaciones aumentan al ver salir del lado izquierdo del estrado a un par de imponentes mujeres, la de cabello dorado caminando al frente con seguridad y elegancia, su escolta unos pasos atrás destilando sensualidad y firmeza a cada paso –La princesa de Al-Hazard, Fate Testarossa Harlaown y su segunda al mando Signum Wolkenritter –las nombradas asienten solemnes y Fate ocupa su lugar –Muy bien, que empiecen los diálogos.

-Pido al reino de Al-Hazard retirar todas sus tropas de nuestros territorios y parar los enfrentamientos hostiles sin razón –pide firme la princesa Nanoha viendo sin ningún titubeo a los ojos de su contraparte quién al escuchar la petición frunce notablemente el ceño.

-¿Sin razón? Me disculpa princesa, pero los que iniciaron los ataques sin razón fueron ustedes, nuestro reino solo ha respondido con la misma intensidad por el bien de nuestros habitantes –le rebate igual o más firme la rubia representante, teniendo en mente que este diálogo era sumamente importante para su pueblo.

-Nosotros en ningún momento irrumpimos tan… salvajemente en sus territorios –y las cosas se ponen tensas entre ellas con las palabras de la joven cobriza ya que Fate tomó las palabras como una indirecta.

-¿Ahora nos trata de salvajes? Los que atacan de repente causando destrozos y lastimando a mi pueblo son ustedes ¿y nosotros somos los salvajes?... ¡No le permitiré tal aseveración! –explota la princesa de Al-Hazard siendo contenida rápidamente por su acompañante quien la mira amenazante.

-Cálmate Testarossa que tus acciones restan puntos –susurra y después señala con la mirada a los demás miembros de la Organización que la miran alertas.

-¿Y tu reacción acaso no es de salvaje? –tutea con saña la cobriza logrando nuevamente la furia de Fate.

-¿Y se supone que tu eres la víctima? Discúlpeme princesa –hace una exagerada reverencia en burla de sus costumbres –más pena me da tu escolta que parece un mendigo recogido recién de las calles de tu reino –agrega mordaz haciendo que Nanoha se indigne, mucho más cuando escuchó risitas contenidas de parte de los presentes.

-Tú ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? –saltó furiosa de su silla pero lo siguiente que tenía planeado decir fue interrumpido por, al parecer, la representante de Mid-childa, una muchacha que de seguro compartía la misma edad que las princesas, de cabello castaño corto y divertidos ojos azules.

-¡Bueno, ya fue suficiente! –Alzó la voz y todos le prestaron atención –tengo la solución perfecta a su problema –sonrío como gato y precedió a bajar hacia el lugar donde se encontraban las princesas enemigas –Aquí claramente el problema es que no se conocen y solo se están basando en prejuicios para tratarse entre sí –miró a ambas quienes la veían con las cejas alzadas –Como representante de un estado neutro propongo lo siguiente –declaró fuerte y claro –que las princesas convivan juntas por dos meses en el estado neutro-democrático de Mid-childa bajo la tutela de mis subordinados y en compañía de sus escoltas –el horror llegó a la cara de las aludidas al escuchar tremenda desfachatez –¿Se preguntan en qué ayudará esto? Pues muy simple, al momento en que las princesas arreglen sus diferencias en un entorno sin influencias, el diálogo fluirá más fácil entre ambas naciones debido a la buena relación entre las futuras líderes de sus respectivos territorios –expone convincente y en ese momento el encargado de las presentaciones vuelve a pedir la palabra.

-¿Se está de acuerdo con esta posible solución? –y apenas lo anunció varias manos se alzaron afirmativas a la idea haciendo que la castaña sonriera más.

-¿Y nuestra opinión qué? –pregunta indignada la rubia e inesperadamente la cobriza asiente también.

-Por mayoría de votos solo les toca tomar la solución –habla el mismo señor –Propongo también que durante este período se congelen todos los enfrentamientos entre ambos territorios ya que estarán expectantes a los avances de sus representantes –añade y los presentes afirman la proposición.

-Bueno, eso es algo bueno –expresa su opinión la compañera de la rubia princesa ganándose una mirada de advertencia.

-¡Perfecto! Y para afianzar su vínculo, los dos meses vivirán juntas en una de las mansiones principales del gobierno, más específicamente, en mi casa –se nota la diversión en la voz de la castaña mientras las princesas abren sus ojos y bocas.

-¿¡QUÉ!? –explotan ambas al unísono.

-La pasaremos muy bien de ahora en adelante Fate-chan… Nanoha-chan –trata con una familiaridad tal que las jóvenes la miran completamente descolocadas.

-Bueno, ya me pregunto cuánto durarán hasta que quieran ahorcarse –suelta en un suspiro la peli-rosa acompañante de la princesa de Al-Hazard.

-¡Se levanta la sesión! –anuncia el hombre en el estrado y la edificación se va vaciando de a poco.

-Esto lo haré por mi pueblo, no te emociones mucho, salvaje –Nanoha reta a Fate con la mirada y una pose de suficiencia mientras que la aludida solo ríe sin gracia.

-¿Y quién se emocionaría con la idea de tener que verte todos los días y a todas horas? Me disculpas pero yo no… con tal de acabar con el sufrimiento de mi pueblo yo también estoy dispuesta aceptarlo todo –dicho esto, se retira como entró con la única idea en mente de contactar a su familia e informarles decepcionada del pobre avance.

-Maldita salvaje –masculló por última vez antes de salir rápidamente de la sala, siendo seguida por su escolta cual perro fiel a su ama.

* * *

><p>Como bien saben, sugerencias, comentarios, tomatazos, PM ;) todo se acepta :O les gustó? no? Ya quiero saberlo :3<p>

Como ven es un estilo de narración al que recién intento agarrar el tino, así que sepan disculpar desvaríos :C

Además de que los cargos y divisiones territoriales son completamente modificados para que sirvan en mis malévolos planes, asi que si hay alguien q estudia derecho y me quiere demandar ps... porfaa nooo aun tengo una esposa e hijos que alimentar(? ok ya :C

Oh! y a mi querida Signum... Hola :*


	2. II

A quien me dijo los sábados, pues así se queda :v jeje! actualización todos los sábados a partir de hoy n_n

Ahora empieza lo bueno(? jajaja espero que les guste.

Mi fiel agradecimiento a los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia, le dan follow y fav n_n saben que son más que bienvenidas sus opiniones :)

Para terminar...

**MSLN no me pertenece, todo a sus respectivos dueños y bla bla bla... me dio hambre :v**

* * *

><p><strong>Fuego en la piel<strong>

**II**

* * *

><p><strong>Reino de Al-Hazard, Palacio Real<strong>

-¡No puede ser posible! ¿Para llegar a esta ridiculez fue que nos llamaron? –exclamaba totalmente incrédula la reina Lindy.

Fate, quien acababa de llegar del viaje, fue a informar sobre la conclusión y solución que brindó la Organización, o más bien, la solución que brindó la castaña representante de Mid-childa, ganándose la exclamación de parte de su madre.

-Madre, no es necesario hacerles caso. Podemos llegar a una mejor y más efectiva solución –proponía compartiendo el desconcierto con su madre.

-Me parece mucho me-

Pero la reina fue interrumpida por la otra soberana del reino, quien escuchaba la conversación con sumo interés y reflexión.

-Nada de eso mi querida Fate, harás lo que se te ha dicho –decía suavemente provocando el desconcierto de su esposa e hija.

-Pero amor eso no nos- fue nuevamente interrumpida, esta vez porque los dedos de su esposa se posaron en sus labios.

-Sí, nos beneficia y de hecho me parece una buena vía, nuestra Fate y la princesa de Uminari pueden llegar a congeniar muy bien y llegar a un buen acuerdo o bien aclarar las razones de su ataque –exponía Precia mientras aún mantenía el dedo sobre los labios de su esposa que la veía con una ceja alzada –eso es algo que no creo que puedas llegar hacer con el líder Takamachi ya que sin atender razones te abalanzarías contra él ¿o me equivoco? –asevera ligeramente divertida mientras su esposa frunce el ceño.

-Pero mamá, ¡Esa princesa es insoportable! ¿Enserio piensas que llegaríamos a entendernos? –Fate hablaba horrorizada ante la idea, no la vio ni por 10 minutos y ya la quería ahorcar por su arrogancia.

-Algo me lo dice –le responde con un tono misterioso la reina Precia –Es la solución más pacífica por el momento, después de todo van a cesar los ataques por parte de ambos ¿cierto? ¡Alégrate porque nuestro pueblo tendrá paz por dos meses! Y si logran congeniar, será a tiempo indefinido ¿no es eso muy bueno?

La segunda monarca sabe muy bien cómo manejar el lado justo y compasivo de su hija mayor, igualmente como hacer que su esposa se tranquilice. Todo por el bien de su pueblo ya que ella misma estaba cansada de las constantes disputas y guerras peligrosas a las que su hija mayor, junto a su compañera Signum, han ido en un par de ocasiones.

Ocasiones en las cuales Precia tenía el corazón en los labios debido a la inmensa preocupación por su hija, ni siquiera lograba descansar bien cuando ella iba a batallar y la sola idea de recibir la terrible noticia de que su amada Fate no regresaría le provocaba un inmenso desespero que terminaba en lágrimas que su esposa limpiaba tiernamente por ella.

-¡Pero mamá!-

-¡Pero nada Fate! ¿Acaso quieres arriesgar de nuevo tu vida en esos crueles campos de batalla? –Los recuerdos de aquellos angustiosos días hacen que la reina se exalte –Dime, ¿te has puesto a pensar en cómo se debe sentir la familia de cada uno de los guerreros que van a esos enfrentamientos? –El mirar violeta de la segunda monarca se pone vidrioso para decir lo siguiente -¿Te has puesto a pensar en cómo se pone tu hermana, tu madre y yo cuándo tienes que ir a luchar también?

En tiempos de desesperación, cualquier mano extra es de mucha ayuda y así lo ve la princesa Fate quién sobrecogida por un sentimiento de impotencia y cansada de solo ver a sus soldados marchar hacia la incertidumbre, empezó a entrenar desde muy joven en el arte de la espada y así ser una buena líder para ellos al guiarlos hacia la victoria en los campos de batalla. A pesar de la negativa de sus madres, Fate mejoró notablemente en sus habilidades por su cuenta además estudió la sistemática de los encuentros convirtiéndose al mismo tiempo en una excelente estratega que desgraciadamente era muy necesaria en esos tiempos.

Con el dolor en el alma, Lindy concedió el permiso para que Fate vaya a su primera batalla cuando la joven princesa contaba con tan solo quince primaveras. El enfrentamiento era de suma importancia al ser en una ciudad clave para la economía del reino de Al-Hazard, por eso la insistencia de Fate era extrema. El día que tenía que partir, Alicia, la menor de las gemelas, lloraba desconsolada rogando a su mamá que no deje que su hermana vaya a una muerte segura mientras su madre veía con dolor la escena donde su esposa trataba de consolar a su hija diciendo que era necesario aunque ella misma estaba en contra. Despidió a su hija con una forzada sonrisa y ella partió con decisión al frente del batallón. Durante los tres meses en que Fate estuvo fuera, Lindy vivía mortificada por su decisión y la culpa crecía cada noche en la que tenía que limpiar las lágrimas en los ojos de su esposa o cada tarde en que pasaba abrazando a su otra hija quien buscaba consuelo ante su angustia, en sus brazos.

A pesar de que el alivio llegó cuando su hija regresó a salvo al palacio y se prometió no volver a dejar que su hija se marchara a otra batalla, tuvo que ceder ante la insistencia de su hija en otras dos ocasiones más, que al ser igual de cruciales que la primera, la testarudez brindaba a su hija mayor razones casi irrebatibles para su presencia en las mismas.

Y estas reacciones en su familia eran muy poco conocidas para Fate, hasta ese momento donde vio la tristeza en su madre y la desesperación en el rostro de su mamá.

-Está bien mamá, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para poder llegar a un acuerdo con la princesa esa –concedió a medias mientras suspiraba y veía culpable a sus madres.

-Gracias mi niña, estoy segura que estos dos meses serán más llevaderos que en otras ocasiones.

-Muy bien, como desees, sigue en tus manos la futura paz del reino –concedía también, la reina y su esposa tomó felizmente su mano.

-Iré alistando mis cosas, con su permiso –pidió la princesa para darse vuelta e ingresar en el palacio.

Recorrió pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación donde empezó a clasificar las cosas que llevaría, como sus espadas de práctica, mudas de ropa y varios dijes de madera hechos a mano que representaban a su familia y que solía llevar como amuletos en el campo de batalla.

En esas ocasiones los distribuía, el dije en forma de lobo representaba a su madre y lo amarraba en el mango de su espada simbolizando la lealtad a su familia y liderazgo que necesitaba y sabía muy bien que a su madre le sobraba. Uno en forma de leona que solía llevar en el cuello cerca de su corazón y el cual representaba a su mamá, quién siempre estaba dispuesta a defender a su familia y brindar calidez, por eso lo llevaba cerca de su corazón, para no permitir que este se vuelva frío e insensible. Un dije que siempre la hacía sonreír y no solo por la broma personal que conlleva sino también por lo que significa para ella, un zorro, que representaba a su astuta y molestosa hermana, y el cual lo llevaba amarrado en la muñeca izquierda. Por último y también causa de su sonrisa, era un perrito hecho por su hermana, ya que según ella "Si para ti soy un zorro, tú para mí eres un perro por lo leal, noble y cabezota que eres a veces, además piensa que eres digna sucesora de nuestra madre al ser un lobo chiquito", este lo llevaba en su muñeca derecha.

-¿Por qué estás empacando? –Sonó la voz de la gemela menor y se notaba cierto tono de desconcierto -¿Acaso los diálogos salieron mal? ¿Vas a ir a otra batalla? –agregaba, esta vez, con cierta desesperación y angustia naciente ante la idea de que su hermana se exponga al peligro por cuarta vez y aquí Fate tomó en consideración lo que le dijo su mamá.

-No es eso Ali, no voy a ninguna batalla –tranquilizó a su hermana y esta la miro casi no creyéndoselo –Que los diálogos hayan ido bien aún está por verse. Pasa que una representante de Mid-childa propuso la idea de que conviva con la princesa de Uminari por dos meses en terrenos neutros y así crear una amistad beneficiosa para ambos territorios –explicó a su hermana mientras ella asentía comprensiva hasta que comprendió el tiempo que estaría sin la compañía de su hermana logrando que la idea la entristeciera.

-Bueno, cualquier cosa es mejor que una nueva guerra –dice mientras se acerca lentamente hacia su hermana quien la mira apreciativa –Te voy a extrañar pedazo de boba, suerte con la princesa y procura no ahorcarla en la primera semana –sonríe y procede a abrazarla con mucho cariño.

-También te extrañaré enana.

-¿Cuándo te irás? –pregunta lentamente la menor.

-Mañana a medio día, esta vez no hay tanta urgencia por nuestra presencia y Signum no quiere madrugar, ya sabes que lo detesta –comenta con gracia contagiando a su hermana.

-Entonces te ayudo con lo que te falta y pasaremos lo que resta del día juntas, así como los viejos tiempos –propone la menor y la mayor acepta de buena gana.

**Estado de Uminari, mansión Takamachi**

-Entiendo, confiaré en ti hija mía, el bien de nuestros habitantes está en tus manos –asiente el líder Takamachi ocultando la tristeza que le causa el estar separado de su pequeña por tanto tiempo.

-Gracias padre, iré a prepararme, pero antes –la princesa se acerca a su padre y toma sus manos mientras en sus facciones se aprecia el cariño – ¿Hay noticias de mamá y mis hermanos?

-Sí, tu madre te envía muchos besos y tus hermanos, muchos abrazos. Ellos llegarán en una semana, supongo que se pondrán un poco tristes al no encontrarte –informa un poco cabizbajo el patriarca y su hija asiente y lo mira con ternura hasta que se acerca a abrazarlo.

-Los extrañaré mucho y parece que tendré que esperar más para volver a verlos –se notaba que la tristeza también afectaba a la joven pelirroja y acompañaba a su padre en su melancolía –Ellos también están buscando ayudar al estado y lo entiendo, no debo ponerme así… no debemos –le sonríe a su padre y este asiente orgulloso de la fortaleza y entendimiento de su hija.

-Así es, ahora mi pequeña, ve a descansar que mañana te espera un largo viaje –pide el padre y su hija hace caso despidiéndose de nuevo y caminando hacia su cuarto.

Una vez ahí alistó sus cosas, llevaba poco en realidad, pero según ella no necesitaba más, con unas pocas mudas y un collar en forma de dragón, que era símbolo del clan Takamachi, dio por terminados sus arreglos y procedió a cambiar su vestimenta por una ropa de dormir para dejarse llevar, sin reparos, por los brazos de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente, muy de mañana, mandó a que sus cosas estén alistadas en su yegua mientras ella iba hacia la habitación de su padre a despedirse.

-Buenos días padre –saludaba mientras se acercaba hacia los aposentos del líder quien permanecía sentado y aún arropado pero con una expresión decaída.

-Buenos días hija mía, rogaré porque llegues sin problema a tus destino y ahí puedas lograr todos tus objetivos –dicho esto su hija se acercó para abrazarlo y dejar un beso en su mejilla.

-Daré lo mejor de mí, por favor cuídate mucho y dales muchos besos y abrazos a mamá y mis hermanos cuando lleguen –se alejaba lentamente de su padre regalándole una hermosa sonrisa antes de dar vuelta y dirigirse hacia los establos donde su yegua y su escolta esperaban listos para partir.

La princesa montó con elegancia y empezó su travesía.

Ya a cierta distancia de su hogar, regresó la vista y le regalo una última mirada cargada de nostalgia y decisión.

Y así pasaron los tres días más cansados de su existencia, entre el viaje a caballo y las acampadas al aire libre. El anterior viaje no lo sintió tanto debido a que lo realizó en un carruaje, ahora no lo dispuso así porque según ella sería mucha molestia para el pobre conductor que tenía que regresar enseguida ya que no figuraba para nada en el acuerdo.

Llegó a la mansión Yagami, donde vivía la responsable de la desconcertante idea de paz, a la hora del almuerzo y al que ella asistió con mucho gusto debido al hambre que tenía.

-Su alteza, sea bienvenida al hogar Yagami, la escoltaremos a su habitación y acomodaremos sus cosas –daba la bienvenida un mayordomo alto y robusto de tez morena y pelo claro mientras daba una protocolaria reverencia hacia la princesa que agradecía las atenciones dadas.

Recorrieron pasillos y subieron escaleras hasta llegar a un pasillo con tres puertas, una de color chocolate con adornos de oro, otra de color negro con decoraciones de rubí y en frente de esta, la última puerta, de color blanco y sus adornos eran de zafiro. El alto mayordomo la guió hacia esta última.

-Hayate-sama dispuso esta habitación para usted, está equipada con todo lo que necesite y si necesita algo más puede llamarnos o bien consultarlo con la ama quien usualmente está en su cuarto, el cual es el de la puerta color chocolate, o bien está en la biblioteca –informa en servil tono el hombre.

-Muchas gracias, si no es molestia, ¿me podría avisar a la hora de almorzar? –pide casi tímidamente la princesa y el mayordomo asiente.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Dónde se encuentra Yagami-san? –pregunta curiosa la joven.

-Está en la cocina de la mansión ayudando con la comida –esto sorprende sobremanera a la joven pelirroja ya que, para ser alguien importante, parece ser alguien muy humilde.

-Oh vaya… una última pregunta –dice mientras mira a los lados, como esperando algún ataque o algún destrozo por las cercanías – ¿Dónde se encuentra esa… ejem… Harlaown-san? –corrige cualquier expresión agresiva y espera por la respuesta del hombre.

-Harlaown-sama aún no llega, su alteza –le responde y después se gira ligeramente –si ya no hay nada en que le pueda servir, me retiro –dicho esto gira completamente y se pierde en los pasillos mientras que la princesa suspira y se tira a la cama boca arriba.

-Bueno, por lo menos tengo minutos de paz antes de que llegue –se pone a pensarlo mientras mira el techo para después fruncir el ceño –ojalá no se pase de lista y en verdad llegue. ¿Quién se cree esa salvaje?

Y procede a refunfuñar en contra de la rubia princesa por largo tiempo hasta que se le da el aviso de que el almuerzo está servido.

Debido a que no está familiarizada con la mansión, decide a seguir al sirviente que le dio el aviso hasta llegar a un salón grande, con decoraciones llamativas pero sin pasar a la exageración dando un ambiente bastante cálido y familiar. En medio del salón se encontraba una mesa con capacidad para ocho personas y sentada en una de las puntas con una sonrisa divertida en la cara, se encontraba la dueña de casa.

-Bienvenida a mi humilde hogar Nanoha-chan, espero que disfrutes de la comida –saludaba la castaña y la cobriza se sorprendía por el trato familiar, de nueva cuenta.

-Emm, muchas gracias Yagami-san –procede a sentarse bajo la atenta mirada de la castaña quien niega con una sonrisa.

-Solo Hayate, por favor, después de todo vamos a pasar largo tiempo en compañía de la otra… claro, nosotras y Fate-chan –ante la mención del nombre la princesa de Uminari se tensa en su puesto y esto no pasa desapercibido por la divertida muchacha –Tranquila, tengo la corazonada que se llevarán muy bien y lograrán solucionar sus conflictos, solo deben darse la oportunidad –habla como si solo fuera un juego de niños, sorprendiendo de nuevo a la princesa cobriza –Hablando de ella, parece que la tendremos para la hora de la cena, así que ten un poco más de paciencia –le guiña un ojo y después pide amablemente a un sirviente que se empiecen a servir los alimentos.

**Horas más tarde, puertas de Mid-childa**

-¿Enserio podrás convivir con la princesa de Uminari durante dos meses? –preguntaba al borde de la ironía, una joven mujer de cabellos rosas, a su acompañante quien lucía un ceño perfectamente fruncido.

-Signum, basta, no me lo recuerdes a cada rato –amenazaba sin éxito ya que para la peli-rosa, su acompañante más que ser su princesa, era más bien su muy cabezota hermana menor.

-Te doy dos días antes de que quieras ahorcarla o bien darla como ofrenda a los dioses del bosque –provocaba intencionalmente, la sonrisa en su rostro así lo demostraba.

-¡Con un demonio, ya me cansé! –gritaba para después arrear a su caballo y emprender una carrera hacia su destino.

-¡No te vas a librar de mí, Testarossa! ¡Después de todo yo también viviré ahí! –seguía molestando mientras acompañaba a la rubia princesa en su carrera.

-¿Ahora qué te picó que viniste muy graciosa? –le preguntaba cansada y de respuesta solo recibió una fugaz carcajada.

-Nada, pero esto ya quiero verlo –y procedió a exigir más velocidad a su caballo que parecía disfrutar con la carrera que le brindaba su jinete.

-Claro, como digas –también aumentaba la velocidad de su pura sangre quien parecía ansioso por dar alcance a su compañero.

Importándoles poco el relajo que estuviesen armando, princesa y compañera iniciaron una guerra de velocidad que no bajó de intensidad ni porque ya faltaba poco para llegar a su destino. Más bien aumentaron más la velocidad y entraron a la residencia haciendo algarabía por sus exclamaciones y risas.

Ya en el último trecho, la princesa animó más a su caballo, logrando que llegaran primeros por muy poco y el disfrute de la princesa no se hiciera esperar contagiando a su pura sangre quien se puso a relinchar mientras se apoyaba en sus dos patas traseras.

-Vaya, que entrada tan propia de una princesa –se escuchó la sarcástica voz de cierta princesa de pelo cobrizo.

-Vaya, ni bien llego y ya me anda jodiendo la existencia –sonreía mordazmente la rubia mientras bajaba de su caballo con elegancia matadora.

-¡Fate-chan! Que gusto tenerte aquí finalmente –intervenía la castaña al percibir la tensión entre ambas.

-Yagami, perdón el retraso y el hecho de dejar que soportes tan odiosa presencia por ti sola –asentía aún con una sonrisa en el rostro y la aludida solo negó con la cabeza.

-Eso es un mal comienzo Fate-chan y por favor, solo trátame por mi nombre –regañaba y pedía al mismo tiempo.

-No te esfuerces Hayate-chan, supongo que ya está en su sangre ser tan hostil –echaba más leña al fuego, la ofendida princesa pelirroja.

-Ay pero quien habla, si es la misma princesa que me recibe con sarcasmos solo porque es muy cobarde como para cabalgar como se debe a un pura sangre –y no se hace esperar la mordaz respuesta de la rubia.

-¡Salvaje! –acusa sin pensar la princesa de Uminari.

-¡Estirada! –le responde la princesa de Al-Hazard.

-Estos dos meses serán un martirio con una persona como tú.

-¡Qué bueno que coincidimos en algo! ¿Ya somos compatibles? Y si es así ¿Ya te casas conmigo? –agregaba con mordaz diversión mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de la cobriza.

-¡Ni siquiera te me acerques! Preferiría botarme de un barranco antes que casarme contigo –escupe con odio mientras aparta de un empujón a la rubia.

-¡Qué bueno! ¿No quieres que te eche una mano con eso? –proponía destilando el mismo odio.

-¡Agh, imbécil! –y entraba a la mansión hecha una furia la pelirroja.

-¡Insufrible! –respondía en un grito mientras se giraba hacia su caballo para recoger sus cosas.

-Me equivoqué, no fueron ni dos minutos antes de que quieras ahorcarla-

* * *

><p>Pasa que cuando quiero hacer un drama igual me sale comedia :v así que, por el momento si, dejaré que sea comedia pero después ire arreglando eso ;) ok ya jaja! Debo confesar que no me esperaba tantos favs y follows tan rápido :O que emoción! Gracias a todos los que leen y también a los que dejan reviews.<p>

Y hablando de estos, seguiré mi parte favorita que es responder los comentarios *-* ya dije que me encanta saber su opinión?... no?... Pues me encanta! x)

**Fatelove: **Ahora te haré el sábado? lel, como es eso de la caja de tomates? D: mala -3- y... oh claro fíjate tengo esposa e hijos :v a q no te lo esperabas? jajajaja Para lo demás, ya vez que si les avisé e_e y tu cuando avisas?...oh, ya tengo con que molestarte en clase muahahaha xP cuidate Signum...-kun :v xD

**NanoFate24: **Que bueno que te haya gustado! :D y te daré razón en la frase, pero talvez les lleve más de un paso por aquí...talvez no...ya veremos :3 Confieso que me estoy divirtiendo horrores al escribir a Nanoha con esta personalidad xD por el momento, en algún rato aparecerá nuestra tierna y querida Nanoha :3. Aquí fue la conti, espero que te haya gustado... hasta mientras me como las uñas por tu epílogo :C.

**Momo: **Que gusto leerte de nuevo! n_n es bueno saber que el primer cap me salió más interesante xD en la primera historia me costó más por el hecho de ser la primera :3. Por cierto, habrá más del mapache! es el picantito de las historias jeje, ahora con lo de la convivencia... roguemos xq no incendien la mansión :O ok no. Gracias por los buenos deseos y x el review :D cuídate y ten una excelente semana.

**Sakuradakota: **Hey gracias! espero que te haya gustado este cap :3 saludos para ti tb, no me tarde mucho no? jejeje

Nos leemos la próxima :D


	3. III

Sábado de nuevo, por lo tanto nuevo cap! :D espero que les siga gustando jejeje! Gracias por los comentarios, follows y favs :3 No tengo mucho que agregar aquí, tal vez sí más abajo xD así que disfruten :3

**Como siempre, NO MSLN no me pertence, todo a sus respectivos dueños, bla bla bla :v**

* * *

><p><strong>Fuego en la piel<strong>

**III**

* * *

><p>-Y bueno… ¿Qué tal tu viaje Fate-chan?- Era hora de la cena y la mesa se podía sentir una fuerte tensión entre las futuras líderes de su territorio. Hayate al ver esto quiso aligerar el ambiente lo mejor que pueda ya que, para ella, la hora de la comida debe ser de relajamiento.<p>

-Mejor ni le preguntes Hayate-chan, que de seguro te ladra en vez de responder.- Intervenía la cobriza con notable fastidio mientras llevaba la cuchara a su boca.

-¿Y a ti quién te pregunto pelirroja? Yagami hablaba conmigo, no con estiradas.- dejaba bruscamente su cubierto en la mesa para responder a la, según ella, fastidiosa, insufrible y sobre todo creída princesa que ahora la miraba notablemente ofendida.

-Bueno, ya paren que así no van a llegar a ningún lado.- intervenía de nueva cuenta la castaña que a pesar de todo conservaba la sonrisa.

-Es que ella empieza y ya van dos veces ¿no lo has notado?- Rebatía la rubia y la cobriza se alzaba en su puesto.

-Bueno, no sería así si fueses una persona civilizada y que no piense solo en atacar a un pueblo inocente.- de un momento a otro la pelea se hizo aún más personal por lo que se veía un desastre por venir.

-No hables sin saber pelirroja, aquí los únicos salvajes fueron ustedes.- se levantaba amenazante y se acercaba peligrosamente hacia la otra chica que no parecía inmutarse ante la cercanía.

-¡Suficiente!– increíblemente la persona que intervino fue aquel muchacho escuálido que acompañaba a la princesa de Uminari y que hasta el momento solo miraba con recelo la escena.

-¡Vaya! Así que el mendigo habla.- Fate mira con diversión al muchacho que para ese momento ya se le había pasado el momento de valentía y ahora temblaba como perro nervioso.

-S-solo evito que lastime a mi princesa.- intentaba sacar cara el pobre chico a pesar de que ya se hacía en los pantalones ante la mirada que le daba Fate mientras se acercaba hacia él.

-No sé quién me has creído, ni tú ni tu princesa. Pero yo solo alzo mi mano contra alguien quien ha recurrido a la mano primero.- Hablaba Fate mientras se erguía orgullosa frente al muchacho que temblaba más que nunca.

Por otra parte la cobriza la miraba sorprendida pero incrédula, aún no se tragaba el cuento de la princesa noble que pensaba que personificaba Fate. Hayate, sin embargo, sonreía realmente satisfecha con esa respuesta, ya que dejaba ver muy bien la personalidad de la rubia y daba pie a conocerla mejor. Para ella la rubia estaba colaborando inconscientemente, o quizás no era tan así.

-Testarossa, ya basta, vas hacer que el pobre muchacho se desmaye o peor… se haga en los pantalones.- Comentaba con seria diversión la acompañante de la rubia mientras esta le devolvía una sonrisa.

Para más desgracia del rubio, Hayate estalló en risas, contagiando a Fate y un poco a Signum. Cuando regresó a ver a su princesa la encontró tapándose la boca y teniendo un serio problema para mantener su compostura cuando la risa pujaba por salir.

-Ejem…-Nanoha se aclaró la garganta y después de recobrar la compostura miró muy seriamente a las tres personas que se estaban riendo. –Ya fue suficiente humillación para mi escolta ¿podrían parar, por favor?-

-¡Wow! La princesita sabe decir por favor… me parece bien. Signum, por favor, deja de humillar al pobre muchacho que harás que su ama se enoje.-Comunicaba con sarcasmo logrando que Signum riera de nueva cuenta pero Hayate se calmara.

-Como ordenes.- Y Signum en complicidad hacia una exagerada reverencia que terminó por enojar aún más a la cobriza.

-Se me fue el apetito, gracias por la cena, me retiro.- Y seguido de sus palabras se paró de su asiento bruscamente y se giró, dispuesta a retirarse.

-Nanoha-chan, antes de que te retires tengo algo que comunicar.- Hayate se puso de pie captando la atención de las personas que estaban en la mesa, aclaró su garganta y procedió a comunicar lo que tenía pensado. –Mañana llegará una embajadora de la Organización para convivir con nosotras y anotar avances, por lo que, a partir de mañana se acaban estos derroches de odio entre ustedes, claro, si quieren llegar a una solución.- Daba un ultimátum la castaña utilizando el tono característico en ella, por lo que ni Nanoha ni Fate sabían si tomarle enserio. –Oh y hablo muy enserio, yo les he dejado pasar estos enfrentamientos porque siento que fue una forma para que sepan sus pensamientos y vayan teniendo una idea de quién es la persona a la que tratan, pero la embajadora Shamal no lo hará y a la mínima acción negativa de su parte dará por fracasada la idea y recurrirá a una nueva sesión donde solo se apreciarán decisiones más drásticas.- Ante esto, ambas jóvenes se tensaron en su sitio y compartieron miradas de frío enojo. –Muy bien, por eso les organicé una salida a caballo para ambas, mañana por la mañana y las quiero de regreso por la tarde ya mejor portadas ¿entendido?-

-Supongo que también tendremos que acompañarlas.- Aseguraba Signum pero Hayate negó suavemente llamando la atención del otro rubio.

-Para ustedes, queridos escoltas, tengo algo aparte. Quiero que las princesas prueben que pueden estar a solas y no matarse en el proceso, además, sus escoltas son una poderosa influencia.- Decía haciendo referencia a lo acontecido momentos antes.

-Gracias por la comida, me iré a descansar.- Dijo Fate y después se retiró siendo seguida por la princesa de Uminari, momentos después.

Cansada por el viaje y por los enfrentamientos con la pelirroja, Fate recorría cabizbaja y pensativa los pasillos de la mansión hasta que al girar en la escalera notó la presencia de su dolor de cabeza pelirrojo.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Me vas a seguir hasta mi cuarto para seguir insultando a mi reino y a mí?- Preguntó sin ánimos pero a la defensiva.

-No te creas tanto como para seguirte, pero quieras o no, por este mismo rumbo está mi cuarto también.- Le respondió lo más tranquila que pudo.

-Oh, maravilloso.- Con sarcasmo presente se dispuso a seguir su camino, sorprendiéndose al momento de llegar a su puerta y ver a la cobriza dirigirse a la que estaba enfrente.

Cuando giraron por última vez, sus miradas se cruzaron y el odio bailó en el ambiente hasta que ambas entraron a su cuarto respectivo con un portazo que fue escuchado hasta el piso de las habitaciones de los escoltas.

-En verdad solo espero que Testarossa no la mate cuando estén a solas.- Comentaba al aire una peli-rosa para después acostarse a dormir.

**Día siguiente, horas de la mañana, Mid-childa, mansión Yagami.**

En el cuarto de cierta cobriza se podía apreciar cómo los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana dando de lleno en el rostro de la bella joven, quien al sentir la luz, arrugó su frente, gruñó y después se dio vuelta en un vago intento porque los rayos no la molesten.

Pero el día no quería que la joven siga durmiendo a esas horas ya que, si no eran los rayos del sol lo que molestaban el sueño de la cobriza, eran las exclamaciones de esfuerzo que provenían del patio al que la ventana del cuarto apuntaba.

Evidentemente molesta, se paró y asomó su cabeza por la ventana dando con la imagen de una rubia practicando con una espada de madera. Rodó los ojos, bufó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para poder arreglarse. Una vez lista, bajó casi volando las escaleras y salió directo hacia la concentrada rubia quien no se percataba de nada.

Una vez cerca de ella…

Se quedó helada ante la vista del cuerpo de la princesa de Al-Hazard.

Un cuerpo tan bien formado por los entrenamientos y ligeramente marcado por las batallas. El sudor por el esfuerzo, había hecho que la camisa de algodón blanca se hiciera transparente revelando un fuerte torso y abdomen definido. Como no quiso ir más abajo, subió la mirada, pero fue craso error al quedar igual de prendada con el movimiento danzante de los cabellos dorados pertenecientes a la princesa.

Cuando reaccionó, se dio una bofetada mental.

"¿En qué demonios piensas Nanoha? ¡Es una salvaje! ¡Y es una de las causantes de la desgracia de nuestro pueblo!"

Ante esto, endureció la mirada y se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de la otra joven, quien reaccionó inesperadamente apuntando con la espada hacia la joven pelirroja que la veía sorprendida.

-Muy bien salvaje, no sé si lo haces a propósito, pero gracias a tus ruiditos me has cortado el sueño.- Acusaba escondiendo ligeramente su sorpresa ante el rápido movimiento defensivo de la otra chica.

-¡Oh! Sólo eras tú.- Ese 'sólo' hizo que la pelirroja alzara la ceja medio ofendida. –Bueno, agradéceme.- Fate se encogió de hombros y la miró ocultando su diversión al notar como la cobriza empezaba hacer una mueca de enojo. –Así realizamos esa cabalgata más temprano y acabamos rápido con esa desfachatez que sé que tú también odias.-

-Ni creas que te daré la razón.- Respondió Nanoha.

-Entonces, ¿debo pensar que no odias la cabalgata y, por el contrario, esperas ansiosa estar a solas conmigo?- Insinuó coquetamente mientras que con una sonrisa, acercaba su rostro al de la cobriza.

-Imbécil…-escupió para después darse vuelta y regresar a la mansión hecha una furia.

-¡Te espero en el desayuno, querida!- Gritó sarcásticamente y apenas la vio entrar, cambió su expresión a una de hastío. –Jum, maldita creída.-

Fate recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a regresar a su cuarto para asearse. Pocos minutos después ya estaba vestida con su ropa de montar y bajaba hacia el comedor donde encontró a la dueña de casa sentada en la cabeza, a su lado derecho se encontraba Signum y a lado de esta se encontraba Yuuno, como raro, temblando y frotando sus manos nerviosas. Cuando quiso sentarse a lado del muchacho, para así molestarlo con ayuda de Signum, Hayate le señaló el puesto a su izquierda por lo que resignada se fue a sentar junto a ella.

-¿Lista para tu salida, Fate-chan?- preguntó curiosa y divertida como siempre la castaña.

-¿Tengo opción?- Fate respondió seca.

-No.- Hayate le respondió con una sonrisa que no venía al caso.

Y en ese momento entró la persona que faltaba en la mesa, también ataviada con la ropa de montar que se utilizaba en su territorio.

Las diferencias eran varias, aunque ambas servían para lo mismo, lo que las caracterizaba era su corte y estilo, propio de sus tierras.

Mientras que Fate utilizaba unos pantalones de cuero negro pegados a su figura, unas botas grises de caña media de un extraño material, una blusa blanca de algodón y una gabardina negra de cuello alto que llegaba hasta sus rodillas. Nanoha llevaba un pantalón de tela color blanco de aspecto abombado, unas sandalias especiales que cubrían desde la planta hasta la mitad el empeine y se alzaba en unas amarras tipo protección para sus pantorrillas de color café oscuro, y una blusa cruzada de color rosa pálido con diseños en dorado junto a una faja de tela color dorado que remarcaba su cintura.

-Bueno…que despliegue de tradiciones.- Comentaba apreciativa la dueña de casa mientras miraba alternativamente a ambas princesas. –Ahora a disfrutar el desayuno.- Comunicó y la cobriza se iba a sentar a lado de su escolta pero, al igual que con Fate, Hayate la detuvo. –Nanoha-chan, por favor, a lado de Fate-chan.-

Ante esto ambas suspiraron y Nanoha se sentó lentamente a lado de Fate, como si estuviese alerta de cualquier movimiento que pueda realizar la segunda.

-No te voy a morder.- Dijo Fate, mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Nada se sabe con certeza.- Le rebatió Nanoha con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Nada de peleas, recuerden.- Avisaba en tono casual Hayate para después mirar a Signum y Yuuno. –En este día necesitaré de su ayuda para unos trabajos forzosos, ¿estarían dispuestos?- Preguntó a ambos. Mientras que Yuuno miraba incrédulo y luego incómodo hacia otro lado, Signum asintió segura.

-Claro, en todo lo que necesite.- Y ante esa respuesta, Fate sonrió orgullosa mientras veía a la cobriza quién trataba de ocultar el desconcierto que le generó la actitud de Yuuno.

-Esa es la actitud.- Hayate sonrió contenta hacia la peli-rosa y después procedió a mirar al rubio, a la espera de una respuesta de parte suya.

-¿No se supone que somos los invitados?- Rebatió con ceja alzada el muchacho escuálido y una carcajada corta se escuchó en la sala, de parte de la peli-rosa.

-Si no quieres ensuciarte las manos solo dilo.- Dijo sin ningún tapujo la compañera de Fate. –Además, por la misma razón de ser invitados es que debemos ayudar y no ser solo una carga comparable a los parásitos.- Agregó severa.

-Eso lo sabe cualquiera, ¿acaso no te lo enseñaron de mocoso?- Preguntaba Fate, fingiendo sorpresa. –O por lo menos, cualquier habitante de Al-Hazard. Llevamos este principio desde muy temprana edad, sin importar el nivel social.- Declara orgullosa y con una ceja alzada mientras mira al joven de ojos verdes que parece contrariado.

-Suficiente.- Se escucha la voz fría de Nanoha y esta mira seriamente a su escolta. –Ayudarás sin ninguna queja, ¿he sido clara?-

-P-pero.-

-¿Además le pones peros a tu superior?, Lo que le falta a este chico, además de una buena alimentación, es una clase intensiva de modales.- Habla igual de seria Fate, sorprendiendo a la mayoría, ya que su acción se podría entender como un regaño hacia el muchacho por faltar el respeto a su princesa. Casi como si estuviese defendiendo el honor de la cobriza.

-Yuuno, en cuanto llegue tenemos que hablar.- Ante la frialdad en las palabras de su princesa, el muchacho solo atinó a pasar saliva nervioso mientras asentía.

Lo que restaba del desayuno se pasó en un tenso silencio, que fue roto solo con el sonido de la silla arrastrarse.

-Gracias por la comida.- Se levantaba Fate y asentía en dirección hacia Hayate y el mayordomo que yacía en la puerta, quien era el responsable de pasar los alimentos.

-Igualmente, muchas gracias.- Secundaba con una elegante reverencia la cobriza.

-No hay de qué, vayan y diviértanse.- Concedía con una sonrisa pícara Hayate y ambas jóvenes contenían el suspiro cansino.

-Signum, haz tu mejor esfuerzo.- se despedía con un asentimiento la rubia y para toda respuesta vio como Signum levantaba su puño a la altura del corazón mientras asentía firme.

Nanoha solo contempló la escena para después dirigir una mirada de decepción al rubio.

Al salir de la mansión, ambas se dirigieron en silencio hacia las caballerizas donde vieron a cuatro sirvientes atender y preparar a sus caballos, dos por cada animal. Cuando estuvieron cerca, Fate puso su mano en la cabeza de su pura sangre que respondió con un movimiento gracioso de orejas.

-¿Cómo estás amigo?- Preguntaba cariñosamente al animal que recibía gustoso los mimos de su dueña. – ¿Listo para dar una vuelta?- Y Fate sonrió cuando el animal relinchó alegre.

Nanoha, quién al principio veía extrañada la escena, quedó helada de nuevo al ver la sonrisa que la rubia dirigía a su caballo y una pregunta surgió en su mente.

-¿Por qué lo tratas como si fuese un humano?- No sonó hostil la pregunta, pero aun así Fate la miró alerta.

-Todo animal merece respeto y consideración.- Respondió simple y al ver la curiosidad de Nanoha añadió. –Ellos también sienten y al igual que con el humano, se puede formar un vínculo con ellos, ¿no lo has hecho con tu yegua?- devolvió la pregunta.

-No, ya que… me parece ridículo.- Realmente no quería sonar ofensiva, solo era su punto de vista.

-Ya veo, quizás por eso tu yegua ni te ve por lo que también apuesto a que no te hace mucho caso ¿cierto?- Asegura burlona mientras sube elegantemente a su caballo.

-Agh.- Bufó y procedió a subir a su yegua, quien al sentirla se puso tensa y eso Fate lo notó claramente pero lo dejó pasar.

Con un suave chasqueo de lengua, Fate se puso en marcha a paso lento mientras seguía un sendero.

Nanoha miró asombrada la acción y cuando se dispuso hacer lo mismo, la yegua no se movió ni un solo tramo. Recurrió a las pataditas en el estómago y ahí recién, la yegua caminó a regañadientes. Suspiró cansada y de mal humor, mucho más cuando notó que su animal apresuraba el paso sin haberle dado la orden, alcanzando y rebasando a Fate quien iba tranquila disfrutando del paisaje.

Por otro lado la rubia veía divertida la escena, ya que, la cobriza empezaba a formar una mueca de enojo ante la testarudez de su yegua.

-Basta, Raising Heart.- Pedía con voz contenida la pelirroja y como si el mundo se pusiera de acuerdo para fastidiar a Nanoha, la yegua apresuró más el paso transformando la caminata en trote. -¡Basta!- Y el trote en carrera ante ese grito casi desesperado.

A pesar de estar disfrutando la escena, Fate se puso a pensar que si le pasaba algo a Nanoha de seguro la culparían a ella y eso sería malo para su gente. Chasqueando con fastidio la lengua y soltando un suspiro, dio tres palmadas al cuello de su caballo.

-Bardiche, tras ellas muchacho.- Ordenó y el caballo enseguida emprendió galope hacia la descontrolada yegua y su desesperada jinete.

Nanoha se agarraba con desesperación a la cresta de su yegua, todo para no caer a un desastre seguro, aunque ya sufría por el azote de las ramas que estaban en el camino de su animal. Llegando a un claro, cerca de un arroyo, la cobriza levantó su rostro y divisó a la rubia montando con una sonrisa a su pura sangre, a tal velocidad que parecían una estela dorada y negra, debido a la cabellera del jinete y el color del pelaje del caballo. Antes de llegar al arroyo, la rubia se puso en frente de la tensa yegua blanca.

-Vamos, calma muchacha.- Hablaba con voz apacible logrando que la yegua se calmara lentamente. Apenas logrado esto, Fate bajó de su pura sangre y se dirigió hacia el animal que la veía curiosa, acarició su frente y en respuesta obtuvo un movimiento de orejas. –Calma, entiende un poco a tu jinete que no sabe bien de estos asuntos.- Bromeó con ella tal y como si fuese una persona que podía participar activamente en la conversación. El animal de blanco pelaje se calmó por completo ante el toque de la rubia y al sonido de su voz se pegó más a ella. –Y bien… ¿aún sigue viva princesita?- Preguntaba burlonamente detrás de la cabeza del animal donde encontró a una Nanoha notablemente de los nervios y muy despeinada quien bajó enseguida del animal y se puso a bufar.

-¡Todo es culpa de ese animal! ¿Cómo se atreve a desobedecerme? Agh, por esto detesto salir a cabalgar.- Queja tras queja la rubia escuchaba atentamente con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Hasta que quiso intervenir.

-¿Y si te digo que la culpa no es de la yegua sino, tuya?- Soltaba al aire parando de inmediato la furiosa caminata de la pelirroja.

-¡Eso no es posible!- le rebatió furiosa y la rubia solo suspiró. Al momento de desviar la mirada notó el arroyo por lo que agarró las correas de los caballos y los llevó a la orilla, les sacó las amarras del hocico y dejó que se refrescaran. Después regresó la mirada hacia la cobriza que seguía haciendo berrinche en su lugar y la llamó con un gesto de la mano. – ¿Ahora qué quieres?- respondió fastidiada y miró curiosa como Fate se agachaba al nivel de la orilla.

-Mmm no mucho, solo esto.- Respondió tranquila y procedió a salpicar de agua la cara de la cobriza.

-¿¡Ahora qué demonios te pasa!? ¿¡Por qué has hecho eso!?-

-Para que enfríes tus ideas mujer, si sigues así te dará algo y a la que culparán será a mí.- Respondió simple para después levantarse e ir hacia un árbol que estaba cerca, se tiró al piso y cerró los ojos.

-¿Y ahora qué haces pedazo de salvaje?- Se acercó hacia ella y se puso a observarla con el ceño fruncido.

-¿En algún momento te has callado y disfrutado de tu entorno?... Aunque lo dudo.- Habló Fate aún con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Tú!-

-Pues ahora te lo propongo, cállate y recuéstate.- Interrumpió y abrió un ojo para mirarla.

-¿Y por qué piensas que te haré caso?- Rebatía Nanoha.

-Porque piensa que esto te va a beneficiar.- Y cerró de nuevo el ojo.

Aún bufando de lado a lado, la pelirroja seguía renuente a hacerle caso a la salvaje pero al notar la paz del entorno decidió hacerle caso… pero solo por esa mísera vez.

Se recostó un poco apartada de ella y cerró los ojos. Sintió el suave y cálido viento, escuchó el trinar de los pájaros y el arrullo del agua, y se dio cuenta de que era muy placentero y relajante. Hasta que se oyó la voz de la rubia.

-Te diré dos cosas: la primera es que los caballos son muy sensibles a las emociones, si tú te alteras, ella también lo hará.- Contra todo pronóstico la cobriza escuchó atenta. –Y segundo, reitero en el hecho de que se puede formar un vínculo con ellos, hace más fácil el trato entre ambas partes y deja que disfrutes mejor los paseos.- Termina y de nuevo se hace el silencio.

Pasado un buen tiempo, Fate decide que ya era hora de regresar, por lo que se levanta y va por los caballos, les pone las amarras de nuevo y los lleva hacia el árbol. Para sorpresa de la rubia, encuentra que Nanoha ha quedado profundamente dormida por lo que la contempla por un momento.

"En verdad que se ve más hermosa cuando está callada"

Se sorprende por lo que ha pensado y sacude la cabeza intentando que la idea se vaya como vino.

Se acerca a la pelirroja y la sacude ligeramente.

-Es hora de irnos.- Anuncia simplemente cuando ve que la princesa abrió los ojos.

Nanoha, sorprendida por haberse quedado dormida, se levanta descolocada. Repara en el hecho de que Fate la mira pacientemente mientras está encima de su pura sangre y espabila yendo tranquilamente hacia su yegua quien al verla acercarse se tensa ligeramente, y esta vez Nanoha también lo nota así que posa su mano en la frente del animal.

-Perdón.- La frase, aunque pequeña, encerraba mucho sentimiento sorprendiendo a Fate quien observa como Nanoha acaricia la frente de su animal y este revolotea las orejas.

-Parece que…ya te ha perdonado. Cosa maravillosa son los animales en verdad.- Comenta Fate y después gira dispuesta a regresar a la mansión.

Nanoha en su lugar oculta su desconcierto y se sube a su yegua, siguiendo, esta vez sin problemas, a Fate.

* * *

><p>lalala si pos sí, lo caballos son mágicos pal romance :v okno jajajaja Ahora también estrenaré el género comediadrama :D... TT_TT ok ok lo sé, todo se debe a mi poca capacidad de escribir dramas ya que todo se me va por el otro ladooo DDD: pero os juro(?) que si escribo otro fic le pondré tanto drama que si no me lloran no sirve e_é :OOO ok no...pero veré :P

ahora Reviews Time :D

**Alondra-Chan NHyNF: **Hey! a los tiempos :O que bueno leerte de nuevo :DDD y sí, si es la historia que escribió Nanoha en el one-shot por eso puse que sería clave :D aunque algunas escenas van a variar... o tal vez las deje O_O :v jajaja haré huelga contigo por tu computadora T_T q te parece? xD  
>Sobre las notificaciones:<br>1.- Oh vaya!... no así tipo Yunno de Mirai Nikki no? xD  
>2.- Awww que ternuraaaa *w* pero ya ves a todos nos toca por lo menos una vez en la vida jajaja<br>3.- Suerte con eso! y si lo logras... oh por dios, de grande quiero ser como tú(? lel :v pero no me vendrían mal unos tips ;)  
>4.- Que sea pronto jejeje ya espero leerlas asi como las actualizaciones de las otras :P<br>Saludos :D  
>PD: Como me encanta que me digan Ki-chan :OOOO<p>

**Fate-Escarlata: **Que gusto tenerte aquí :D que bueno que te esté gustando la historia, y esa "amistad" es de las buenas como ves jajajaja, Que tal este cap?... Espero saber pronto sobre tí y tus fics :3 suerte y tb un abrazo virtual para ti :D

**Momo: **Si te está gustando más vamos muy bien! :DD eso me anima bastante :) Esas actitudes casi infantiles que me salen solas? jajajjaa genial, ahora si hubo un poco más de Hayate :) espero que te haya gustado y paciencia que se viene más Nanofate :D  
>Respondiendo a tu PD, es debido a que las opiniones de los lectores son lo más valioso y refrescante que tenemos los escritores :D asi que quien debería agradecer aquí soy yo... Gracias por tu opinión :)<p>

**Fatelove: **Bien sabes que esos atardeceres son la razón! jajajaja ahora que no te pique la mano para actualizar antes :v jajaja tb espero tus caps *-* así que arre Signum! a escribir! ajajjaa :*

**MK: **La que menos te la esperas! ok no, ni yo lo sé pero por ahí irá, sí...por esa que tal vez estés pensando ahora :v jajajjaa solo yo le pongo de género drama y hago comedia :v jojojojo ok ya por eso le cambie u.u Espero que te siga gustando! Gracias x el review :3

**NanoFate24: **No, no es el demonio blanco...por ahora jajajajjaa tendremos para un ratito más este duelo de orgullo jajaja verás que pronto se verá nuestra amada pareja :3 pero antes más peleas infantiles YEY *_* jaja! ahora con lo de Ali pues... eso será sorpresa pero te puedo dejar la pista de que será mujer ya que no encontré un digno personaje masculino que la acompañe en esta historia :3  
>Aquí está mi cap, y el tuyo? :OO enserio me harás llorar si no lo publicas T_T<p>

**Azuma Haru: **Aquí mas capítulos :D y así todos los sábados :DDD que bueno que te encanteee! me motiva enseriooo :3 Gracias x tu review.

**Sakuradakota: **Quiero creer que me sale un DRAMA muy cómico jejeje..jeje..je... ok ya... POR QUÉ NO PUEDO ESCRIBIR UN DRAMA DECENTE!? *se va al rincón a llorar* Oh cierto *regresa* aquí un poco más del mapachito y el próximo otro poco más :P... Unión al movimiento Nanoha con dignidad(?) Ok ya jejeje. Gracias por tu review, saludos :3

**Fan a Ciegas: **Y yo que pensaba que estarías perdida por ahí :OO que genial leerte de nuevo! y... ok me resignaré a la comedia u.u por ahora :v ¬¬ pero ya verás que escribiré un drama digno de figurar en el género :P jajaja yo reparto las credenciales? pero si pensé que tu eras la presidenta :v jajaja ok ya... no lograste crearte una cuenta? :C inténtalo de nuevo :C ya espero saber de ti pronto :D saludos n_n

Y aquí finaliza mi comedia de la semana :v ok ya... verán que algún día lo lograré ¬¬

Nos leemos la próxima :3


	4. IV

Estoy de pocas palabras esta vez :O el caso es q los dejaré en paz rápido xD

Como siempre mi inmenso agradecimiento para las personas que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia, le dan follow y fav :3 tb a las que me dejan review *-*

**MSLN no me pertence, es cruel q me lo recuerden a cada rato TT-TT**

* * *

><p><strong>Fuego en la piel<strong>

**IV**

* * *

><p>Apenas llegan de nuevo a la mansión, los recibe un gran alboroto.<p>

Sirvientes van de un lado a otro, acomodando lo mínimo que vean, ya sean cuadros, jarrones, mesas, floreros, etc.

Y en medio de todo estaba Hayate, curiosamente encima de alguien mientras en sus manos llevaba unos adornos para paredes.

-Más a la derecha, Scrya-san.- Pedía con su habitual sonrisa al rubio chico que parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar del esfuerzo.

-¿Aquí?- Preguntaba casi jadeando.

-Mmm… no. Más a la izquierda.- Hayate hacía como que iba a poner en su lugar lo que llevaba en las manos, pero después negaba y pedía cambio de lugar al rubio que rodaba los ojos.

Curiosa escena que fue inevitablemente graciosa para Fate que contuvo su risa tapando su boca, y para Nanoha que se mordía el labio para no reír. Hasta que ven a Signum entrar, toda manchada de polvo en la cara y la ropa mientras llevaba en el hombro lo que parecía ser una pesada alfombra.

-Esto va en la entrada ¿verdad, Yagami?- Preguntó pero después vio la cara de Yuuno y empezó a reír. –Dejaré esto donde debe estar y después me encargaré de ayudarte antes de que el pobre hurón muera debajo de ti.- Y se fue riendo. Ante esto Fate no pudo más y se carcajeó libremente llamando la atención de la castaña y el rubio. Nanoha sin embargo, fingía un ataque de tos para ocultar la risita que se le estaba escapando.

-Vaya, regresaron completas y sin ningún rasguño. Excelente.- Sonrió satisfecha y dio palmadas en el hombro de Yuuno para que este la bajara, pero el pobre muchacho, en el intento, se fue de cara contra el piso y Hayate que ya lo veía venir, solamente se paró firme cayendo con elegancia.

-Enserio que eres un debilucho.- Comentó entre risas y Nanoha la miró feo, aunque por dentro le daba la razón.

-A veces la inteligencia le gana a la fuerza.- Dijo Yuuno sorprendiendo a todas y formando un ambiente tenso.

-Oh vaya.- Pero más que enojarse Fate le sonríe con un tinte de desafío.

-Bueno, ya. Ahora que están aquí de hecho ayudarían mucho para los últimos toques en la decoración.- Cortó Hayate y les dio una caja con los mismos adornos que llevaba en la mano. –Ahora, decidan quién va arriba y quién abajo.- Y procede a sonreír pícaramente ante la mirada estupefacta de ambas princesas.

-¿Acaso no hay escaleras?- Se apresuró a preguntar la cobriza y para toda respuesta obtuvo una negación silenciosa junto a una sonrisa divertida. –Como sea…- Se sonrojó apenas y viró la cara para que nadie lo notara. –Por supuesto, yo arriba. Probaremos esa fuerza de la que tanto te enorgulleces, salvaje.-

-Como diga, Su majestad.- Fate se reverencia exageradamente y después ríe con la cara de fastidio que logró en la pelirroja. Cargó en sus manos la caja que se le fue dada y siguió a Nanoha hacia la pared que faltaba. Una vez ahí, bajó con cuidado lo que llevaba en manos y agarró el primer adorno que le salió al meter la mano dentro de la caja. –Bien, empiece, Su alteza.- Sonrió de nueva cuenta y se agachó enfrente de Nanoha.

La pelirroja aún renuente a la idea, empezó a maldecir varias veces en su cabeza, se acercó lentamente hacia Fate quien seguía esperando. Hizo una última mueca y paso una de sus piernas por el hombro de la rubia, se acercó y pasó la otra pierna. Cuando estuvo segura de estar firme tocó la cabeza de Fate avisando que podía levantarse y esta, sin problemas, la llevó a una altura considerable. Del repentino movimiento a Nanoha se le escapó una leve exclamación y cuando estuvo a punto de desequilibrarse, Fate aseguró sus piernas con sus manos.

-Ahora acabamos de resolver el otro misterio por el cual eres tan mala al momento de montar un caballo.- Dijo Fate y a pesar de que la cobriza no lo veía, estaba sonriendo realmente divertida hasta que recibió un talonazo en las costillas. -¡Hey!-

-Cállate y hazte más a la derecha.- Ordenó seria.

-Tch- Obedeció a regañadientes y en ese momento entró Signum, miró la escena sin ninguna expresión hasta que momentos después se llevó la mano a la barbilla y suspiró.

-Así que Takamachi arriba…- Y sonrió enigmáticamente mientras que Hayate se partía de risa y Fate la miraba feo.

**Horas más tarde, mansión Yagami.**

-Mmm… un poco más arriba.- Decía una castaña mientras sacaba la lengua.

-Está bien, pero ten cuidado. Tengo la sensación de que te vas a caer.- Advertía simplemente una peli-rosa que estaba sosteniendo las escaleras en la entrada de la mansión.

-Oh vamos, no lo creo. Además solo falta esto y ya estará listo.- Restaba importancia mientras se ponía de puntillas acomodando una insignia dorada de un águila de alas abiertas.

Lo que no se dio cuenta, era que estaba muy al borde de la escalera y por el último estirón perdió el equilibrio y empezó a caer.

-¡Hayate!- Gritó una voz.

-¡Yagami!- Y también la voz de la peli-rosa quién en menos de un santiamén reaccionó poniéndose debajo de la castaña y agarrándola en sus brazos. –Lo dije.- Y sonrió mientras la castaña hacia puchero muy cerca de su rostro.

-Ejem… ¿Interrumpimos algo?- Se escuchó de nuevo la voz captando la atención de ambas, castaña y peli-rosa quienes giraron la cabeza para encontrarse con un mirar azul intenso que las veía seria e interrogatoria, pertenecientes a una bella rubia.

-C-Carim.- Dijo nerviosa Hayate, después reparó en la posición en la que se encontraba con Signum por lo que se puso como tomate. –Etto… Signum, por ¿favor?-

-Claro.- Dijo y la bajó, después miró de nuevo a la rubia que habló y sonrió al descubrir algo. Paseó su mirada y reparó en la presencia de otra rubia, de pelo corto y mirada dulce de color violeta. Y pasó lo que pensó nunca pasaría. Quedó prendada de aquella persona que la veía con interés.

-N-no sabía que también vendrías.- Se explicaba Hayate no reparando en el ambiente entre Signum y Shamal.

-Se suponía que era una sorpresa… pero parece que la sorprendida fue otra.- Dijo Carim con un claro tono de molestia.

Y cuando la castaña se disponía a replicar, apareció cierta princesa de cabello cobrizo bufando mientras era seguida por una rubia que estaba divertida, aunque tratara de ocultarlo.

-¿No que no habían escaleras?- Decía.

-Oh vamos, mira el lado bueno, tus hermosas piernas estuvieron en mis hombros.- Habló con sarcasmo Fate haciendo que Nanoha la mirara con ganas de ahorcarla.

Esa mirada, sin embargo, hizo reaccionar a Hayate quien prefirió intervenir antes de que las afirmaciones más ofensivas salgan volando de ambas partes.

-Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan por favor, ¿darían la bienvenida a la embajadora Shamal y a la cónsul… Carim?- A pesar de que el último nombre le salió lento y con precaución, lo demás se encargó de sacar a flote su tono natural.

En ese instante ambas muchachas se pusieron firmes y regresaron la mirada hacia la entrada donde se hallaban las nombradas.

-Sepan disculpar mi- un codazo fugaz de parte de la castaña- ejem… digo, nuestra descortesía.- Y sonrió forzadamente mientras daba su habitual reverencia.

-Es un placer y un honor tenerlas aquí con nosotras.- Dijo Fate casi seductoramente mientras en un asentimiento daba la bienvenida.

-Gracias por la bienvenida.- Habló cortésmente la embajadora.

-Usted debe ser la princesa de Al-Hazard, Fate Testarossa Harlaown, ¿me equivoco?- Preguntó Carim acercándose un poco más hacia Fate.

-No se equivoca.- Respondió aunque por dentro se estaba preguntando algo.

-Es como dicen las personas.- Sonrió y Fate solo alzó una ceja.

-¿Sí? ¿Cómo?- Preguntó con tintes de coquetería haciendo que Nanoha se irritara sin esta saber por qué.

-Así, una persona de fuerte presencia, elegancia y un toque seductor.- Parecía que Carim correspondía el coqueteo casi implícito pero solo lo hacía para ver la reacción de cierta persona.

-Bueno, me parece grosero iniciar una conversación en la entrada, ¿Pasamos a la sala?- Intervino Hayate y miró a Signum en busca de respaldo.

Ante la atenta mirada de la castaña, la peli-rosa despertó del trance y al igual que Fate, hizo un noble asentimiento.

-Mi nombre es Signum Wolkenritter, si me permiten las guiaré hacia la sala.-

-Será un gusto acompañarla.- Respondió Shamal y se puso a la altura de Signum mientras empezaban a caminar.

-¿Me acompañaría usted, Harlaown-san?- Pidió amable Carim.

-Será un honor.- Fate ofreció su brazo y Carim gustosa se apoyo en él para seguir a Signum.

-Imbécil. Será un honor, tch…-Hizo su mejor imitación de la voz de Fate mientras chasqueaba la lengua. –De seguro ya ha de querer llevársela a la cama.- La irritación de Nanoha era notable y a pesar de compartir un poco el sentimiento, a Hayate le ganó la diversión.

-Vamos Nanoha-chan, controla esos celos.- Dijo divertida y contuvo su risa al ver la mirada asesina que se le fue dada. –Nos esperan, vamos.- Dicho esto huyó hacia la sala donde estaban las demás. –Bueno, ya que estamos todas.- Nanoha acababa de llegar. –Pido amablemente a Shamal-san que explique sus motivos de visita ante ambas princesas.-

-Me parece perfecto, primeramente me presentaré. Shamal Yagami, embajadora representante de la Organización de Gobernantes.- Se inclinó grácilmente y prosiguió. –El motivo es el seguimiento de la solución temporal para el enfrentamiento entre el estado de Uminari y el reino de Al-Hazard, seré testigo del progreso en la relación de ambas princesas y por lo mismo seré la evaluadora e informante para los demás miembros de la Organización.-Explicó.- Ahora quisiera que nos presentemos entre todas y todos, no importa si ya saben sus nombres, quiero que tomen esta oportunidad como un nuevo comienzo.- Terminó sorprendiendo a Nanoha y Fate, ya que tuvieron la sensación de que aquella frase final fue como un llamado de atención muy sutil.

-Tan perceptiva como siempre.- Sonrió Hayate y tomó la posta.- Hayate Yagami, canciller de Mid-childa, a sus servicios.- Se inclinó elegantemente y al momento de levantar el rostro gozó la cara de estupefacción de las tres 'extranjeras' presentes. – ¿Qué? ¿No luzco como alguien tan importante?- Y la sonrisa de gato se ensanchó más.

-Pues…no.- Se sinceró sin reparo la rubia.

-Aprecio tu sinceridad Fate-chan.- Y se rió sinceramente. –Tu turno.-

-Fate Testarossa Harlaown, princesa sucesora al trono de Al-Hazard.- Segura y solemne, la rubia se dirigió hacia las presentes. Después miró a Nanoha y esta solo le viró la cara.

-Takamachi Nanoha, princesa descendiente del clan Takamachi a cargo del estado de Uminari.- Se reverenció con toda la gracia y elegancia de una dama distintiva de su cultura. Cuando terminó miró a la rubia de ojos azules y esta asintió.

-Carim Gracia, cónsul de Mid-childa.- Sonrió cortésmente y miró a la peli-rosa.

-Signum Wolkenritter, Teniente General de las tropas de Al-Hazard.- Declaró sorprendiendo ligeramente a la embajadora y tensando imperceptiblemente a Nanoha.

-Muy bien, ahora…- Habló Shamal pero la castaña la interrumpió.

-Aún falta el escolta de la princesa Nanoha.- Informó para después llevarse una mano a la barbilla.

-¿Dónde se encuentra?- Preguntó la embajadora.

-Mmm, me parece que debe seguir en las bodegas.- Respondió Hayate y Nanoha la regresó a ver.

-¿Por qué se encuentra ahí?- Le preguntó con una ceja alzada Nanoha y Hayate solo sacó la lengua mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Le pedí el favor de llevar varias cajas hacia allá.- Nanoha ante esto rodó los ojos. –Pero eso fue hace ya un buen rato.- Recordó.

Y en ese momento entró el susodicho, casi arrastrándose en el piso y cubierto de pies a cabeza con polvo. La cónsul y la embajadora se quedaron viendo curiosas la rara escena. Fate se tapaba con un puño la boca mientras "carraspeaba" y Signum a su lado sonreía socarronamente. Nanoha sin embargo aguantaba las ganas de frotarse el tabique.

-Listo Yagami-sama.- Y el modo de referirse a la castaña hizo que todas vieran a la nombrada con una ceja alzada.

-Muchas gracias Scrya-san.- Por dentro se mordía la lengua para no reír ante la imagen que tenía enfrente.

-¿Usted es el escolta de la princesa Takamachi?- Preguntaba Shamal.

-¿Eh?... ¡Oh!... Amm, sí.- Bajaba la cabeza el muchacho, azorado por la atención recibida.

-¿Y su nombre es…?- Pedía amablemente la rubia de ojos violeta.

-Yuuno Scrya, emmm…-

-Shamal, Shamal Yagami, embajadora de la Organización.- Volvió a presentarse y el chico abrió inmensamente los ojos mientras trataba de pararse erguido quitando la suciedad que podía.

-E-emmm, l-lo siento…yo…no s-sabía-

-Ya, ya, Scrya-san, no hay problema. Ve, aséate. Tienes tiempo antes de la cena.- Lo interrumpía Hayate y este solo asintió avergonzado.

Cuando el muchacho subió a cambiarse, las demás retomaron la conversación que llevaban. Fue una plática amena, ya que, Nanoha y Fate no interactuaron entre ellas y eso Shamal se estaba dando cuenta por lo que decidió darle un pequeño giro a la conversación.

-Ahora quisiera conocer mejor la forma de ser de la princesa Harlaown y la princesa Takamachi.- Les sonrió a ambas y añadió. –También quiero ver que tal son para interactuar, por lo que les pediré un simple ejercicio.- Ambas contuvieron sus expresiones de fastidio y escucharon atentamente a la mayor. –Quiero que empiecen diciendo que les gusta y que no les gusta.- Como notó que ninguna decía nada palmeó ligeramente el hombro de Fate. –Por favor, empieza.

-Um, me gusta la naturaleza, los días tranquilos, cabalgar y…-aquí Fate se puso un tanto nostálgica. –Pasar tiempo con Alicia.- Sonrió un tanto triste pero reparó en la cara de confusión de la mayoría por lo que aclaró. –Alicia es mi hermana menor.- Vio como asentían y prosiguió. –No me gusta la injusticia, la altanería y el irrespeto. En especial si es hacia mi gente o mi familia.- No pasó desapercibido para la castaña que esa fue una clara advertencia hacia la actitud de Nanoha.

-Muy bien.- Felicitó y miró a Nanoha que ya tenía ligeramente fruncido el ceño por la indirecta.

-Me gusta ayudar a las personas, hacer amigos, la música y el arte.- Fate imperceptiblemente puso un poco más de atención.- No me gusta la mentira, la brutalidad y la perversión.- Terminó y Fate alzó la ceja mientras sonreía de medio lado.

-Interesante.- Concedió y miró a la rubia. -¿Qué diría usted, Harlaown-san?-

-Maravilloso.- Sonrió socarronamente y añadió.- Si te gusta la música, ¿tocas algún instrumento?- Y los tuteos para nada pasaron desapercibidos para la embajadora.

-Así es, toco el violín.- Dijo Nanoha con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro mientras la retaba con la mirada.

-Impresionante, ¿tocarías para mí en algún momento?- Le devolvió la sonrisa y el desafío descolocando fugazmente a la cobriza.

-Lo haría pero ¿cómo sé que apreciarás la música que crearé para ti?- Preguntó "inocentemente"

-¿Por qué no sería de esa manera?- Preguntó de vuelta Fate.

-Porque claramente veo tus intereses más dirigidos hacia lo… rústico.- Aunque fuese con otra palabra, Fate entendió claramente lo que se le estaba diciendo.

Y para el momento el ambiente se puso tenso mientras que las demás solo alternaban la mirada entre la rubia y la cobriza. Para cuando el silencio se hizo muy denso y alguien quiso decir algo, la risa sarcástica de Fate interrumpió de repente.

-Muy bien, te propongo algo. Ya que piensas que yo no apreciaré la música al no ser rústica –repitió a rastras el término usado por Nanoha- quisiera que me toques una melodía cada día, hasta que empiece a "apreciarla".- Sonrió y Nanoha se sorprendió. –A cambio yo te enseñaré a disfrutar de la naturaleza ¿qué te parece?- El trato que estaba haciendo Fate era con el fin de fastidiarla y al mismo tiempo quedar bien con la embajadora. Y por supuesto que lo estaba logrando ya que veía claramente el conflicto interno de Nanoha y la sonrisa complacida de Shamal.

-Pues que…-Se mordió la lengua para no mandarla a volar, ya que para ella era claro que esto lo hacía solo para molestarla. –Me parece una gran idea.- Sonrió forzadamente mientras que por dentro lanzaba todo tipo de improperio hacia la rubia.

-Perfecto, las mañanas estarán a mi cargo. Las tardes serán a tu dirección.- Fate sonrió naturalmente hacia las demás pero la sonrisa cambió a una más burlona cuando vio a Nanoha.

-Sigan así, van en muy buen camino para obtener la paz entre ustedes.- Alentaba inocentemente Shamal.

Apenas terminó de decir eso, llegó a la sala un avergonzado rubio y a Nanoha se le vino una idea.

-No habrá problema si vamos acompañadas de nuestros escoltas ¿verdad?- Afirmó más que preguntó y cuando Fate estuvo dispuesta a responderle intervino otra persona.

-Lo siento princesa Takamachi, pero me temo que estaremos ocupados en otros asuntos. –Dijo Signum y el rubio solo hizo un puchero.

-¿Qué cosas?- Preguntó incrédulamente la cobriza y esta vez respondió la castaña.

-Les pedí el favor de ayudarme con más cosas respecto a la mansión.- Sonrió inocentemente mientras veía cómplice Signum. Carim notó esto y su ceño se frunció ligeramente.

-Que conveniente.- La cobriza rodó los ojos y Fate se rió bajito.

-Disculpen mi atrevimiento al interrumpirlas, pero vengo a informarles que la cena ya está servida. –Entró el mayordomo y comunicó el mensaje con una inclinación de puro respeto.

-Muchas gracias Zafira.- Dijo Hayate y las demás se levantaron dispuestas a ir al comedor.

-¿Le importa si voy junto a usted, Harlaown-san?- Se escuchó la voz de la rubia cónsul y solo dos personas pusieron más atención a la charla.

-No me importaría, de hecho es un gusto señorita Gracia.- Respondió con voz melodiosa.

-Por favor, sólo Carim.- Pidió dulcemente mientras se colgaba del brazo de Fate y esta sonreía.

-Carim.- Pronunció lento y profundo haciendo que la misma Carim se sorprenda y sienta un extraño escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. –Entonces, sólo Fate también.-

Hayate y Nanoha, quienes eran las que habían puesto más atención a la conversación, estaban en su propio conflicto. Una muriendo de celos y la otra teniendo ganas de estampar a la rubia contra una pared.

Apenas llegaron a la mesa todos se acomodaron en sus puestos.

Hayate en un extremo, a su derecha pidió la compañía de Carim alegando que quería discutir algo concerniente a su visita, ante esto la rubia aceptó pero pidió que Fate se sentara al otro lado de ella. Signum tomó asiento al lado izquierdo de Hayate y a lado de esta se sentó Shamal con una sonrisa que la peli-rosa correspondió muy discretamente. Nanoha se iba a sentar junto a Shamal pero esta le pidió amablemente que se siente con Fate para ver su interacción en la mesa por lo que forzando una sonrisa aceptó y de nueva cuenta estaba sentada al lado de Fate acrecentando de a poco ese rechazo hacia ella al verla conversar tan sonriente con la cónsul. Yuuno se sentó imperceptiblemente cerca de Shamal y así la cena dio comienzo.

Fate y Carim conversaban amenamente casi dejando de lado a todos los demás, hasta que Hayate ya casi al límite de sus celos intervino.

-Ahora que lo pienso, Fate-chan. –Llamó su atención y esta la miró. –Eres una persona que resalta y de seguro pretendientes no te faltan. ¿No te has fijado en nadie de tu reino? O ¿No tienes ya algún prometido?- Este tipo de preguntas en cualquier otra persona hubiesen sido un escándalo pero no para Hayate, así que Shamal solo prestó atención y Carim también. Signum sonrió apenas y Yuuno no sabía a dónde mirar aunque el tema no le concerniera. Nanoha sin embargo fue la que más llamó la atención al casi atrancarse con la comida que tenía en la boca.

-De hecho, creo que Testarossa sería el terror de las suegras.- Agrego bromista Signum sorprendiendo a la mayoría en la mesa al entrar en confianza tan rápido.

-Muy chistosa Signum.- Miró a la peli-rosa diciendo 'esta me la cobro'. –Respondiendo a lo que me has preguntado. No me he fijado en nadie de mi reino, nadie me ha hecho sentir el ferviente deseo de seguir a su lado, apoyarla y protegerla. Con respecto al prometido, si te refieres a algún matrimonio arreglado, la respuesta también es no. Ninguna de mis madres apoya la idea, ellas desean que tanto Alicia como yo nos casemos con la persona que nosotros elijamos. Para mi madre ningún asunto político es más importante que la familia.- Termina orgullosa su respuesta sorprendiendo a la mayoría de la mesa.

-Y yo que iba a sugerir un matrimonio entre ambas princesas en caso de que no funcione esta idea.- Dijo "desilusionada" la castaña ahora sí provocando que Nanoha se atranque con la comida y Fate escupa el vino que estaba tomando.

-Esos asuntos son más complejos Hayate. No puedes sugerirlo tan ligeramente.- Regañó Shamal.

-Calma, calma, sólo era una broma-

-Ni de broma, Yagami.- Se escuchó la voz seria de Fate. –No quisiera amargar mi vida al estar unida a tan odiosa persona.- Agregó ya sin contenerse.

-Qué bueno que estamos empezando a pensar igual.- Respondió mordaz mientras se levantaba mirando hacia abajo a Fate.

-Creída.- Fate se levantó también dejando ver la diferencia de altura entre ambas.

-Sin cerebro.- Fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-Suficiente.- Detuvo con voz seria Shamal mientras también se levantaba. –Iban bien pero con esto me están dando una mala imagen.- Reprendió. –A partir de mañana quiero verlas llevar una mejor relación y tomarán la sugerencia de Harlaown-san.-

**Horas más tarde, patio de la mansión Yagami.**

-¡De verdad que no la soporto!- Exclamó Fate mientras daba una fuerte estocada hacia un muñeco improvisado hecho de madera.

-Tendrás que hacerlo por nuestro Reino, Testarossa.- Le respondió Signum que yacía arrimada a un árbol cercano contemplando el entrenamiento de Fate con los brazos cruzados. –Intenta ser amable con ella.-

-¡Ella ni siquiera lo intenta! ¿¡Por qué tendría que hacerlo yo!?- Otra fuerte estocada hacía que el muñeco tiemble por la fuerza del golpe.

-Porque así nunca llegarán a un acuerdo y nuestro viaje será en vano.- Le respondió.

-Lo intentaré…-Seguía golpeando al muñeco pero ya con menor intensidad a la anterior. –Pero si a pesar de mis buenos tratos, sigue insultando a nuestro reino.- De un rápido movimiento de manos decapitó al muñeco. –No respondo.

-Si es así, ya sabrás tú.- Agarró una espada de madera que estaba a su lado y la alzo en un grácil movimiento. –Ahora, en guardia.-

Fate sonrió y a partir de ese momento se enfrascaron en una danza de espadas, sin tomar en cuenta nada a su alrededor. Entre esas cosas se encontraba la atenta mirada lavanda de Nanoha, que observaba todo desde su puesto en la ventana. Suspiró y se encaminó a la cama pero unos toques en la puerta llamaron su atención.

-Disculpe, Su alteza. Le ha llegado un paquete proveniente de su reino.- Informó un sirviente mientras depositaba en las manos de la princesa una caja de forma rectangular.

-Muchas gracias, ya puede retirarse.- Agradeció amablemente y se dirigió a la cama para descubrir que se hallaba dentro de dicha caja. Al momento de desenvolver las amarras y franelas se descubrió un estuche blanco, bellamente adornado, generando una gran sonrisa en la cobriza. Abrió el estuche dejando ver un violín hecho con fina madera y en medio de sus cuerdas se hallaba una carta la cual fue tomada con la misma sonrisa de antes. –"Yo sé que lo lograrás, hija mía."- Leyó en voz alta y su sonrisa se volvió un poco triste. –Gracias padre.- Se llevó la carta al pecho y cerró los ojos. –Debo dejar de actuar tan infantilmente.- Se regañó y se tiró a su cama boca arriba, suspiró de nueva cuenta mientras fruncía el ceño. –Pero si ella no colabora…Mou~ la obligaré a colaborar entonces.- Hizo puchero y se acomodó mejor entre las sábanas para dejarse llevar por Morfeo.

Fate en ese instante por alguna razón miró hacia la ventana de la 'odiosa' princesa ganándose un terrible golpe en el abdomen, cortesía de Signum.

* * *

><p>Será que a partir de aquí cambian un poco las cosas?<p>

Pues lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo :v jajajaa q es una semana? xDD ok ya. Confieso que hasta yo me emociono por publicar xD

Ahora...

¿Qué hora es?... ¡Hoooora de Aventura!

...ejem...

no, perdón...

¡Hooora de Reviews! :3

Mi parte favorita, y esa que siempre menciono cuando me lo pregunta Dora :D

**Alondra-Chan NHyNF: **Jajajajaja xDD gracias *O* ya me contaste que recuperaste tu compu y espero tus capítulos, a mi me gusta la trama que tienen :D a parte no le encontré nada de comedia a Romeo y Julieta, más bien me pareció una historia totalmente sobrevalorada y boba a pesar de que haya sido del renombrado Shakespeare ._. pero bueh, xD  
>1.- Morí con lo de la cursifobia jajajajaja y q con Annabelle? jajaja por ahi me contaron q estuvo pésima jajajaja pero me alegro por ti y tu niña :3 awww q cositaaa como le dices jajaja<br>2.- Y quien se enamora? tu o tus padres? :v tengo claro q es bien difícil :P mis padres mismos son demasiado homófobos :/  
>3.- Jajajajaa tampoco me he olvidado que eres menor que yo, solo estaba jugando xD pero sigo felicitándote :3<br>4.- Mi otro apodo es Chikane así que chocalas(? jajaja  
>Esperaré esos detalles xD aun tengo la mala suerte de no coincidir cuando estas en FF para responderte como se debe jeje, Saludos espero q te haya gustado el cap :3<p>

**Fate-Escarlata: **No se porque en este fic no me salen los capítulos tan largos como antes :O pero seguiré trabajando con eso. La acción vendrá más adelante eso te lo prometo ;) por ahora sigo con mi rara comedia :P xD. Estaré esperando tus actualizaciones :D gracias x el review y saludos :3

**Momo: **La magia de los caballos xD jajaja que bien que te haya gustado! y por si extrañabas a Hayate aquí otra de sus ocurrencias xD. Nanoha bajará su mala actitud, de a poquito, pero lo hará jajaja le estoy alargando un poco ya que una amiga me pidió que tenga un buen número de capítulos xD. Espero que te haya gustado el cap, gracias por tu opinión :D y sabes que? dejémoslo en empate jajajajjajaa ;)

**Guest: **Lo sé! jajajajaa :C pero espera que vengan las cosas serias :P ahí si riete con ganas jajajaja tal vez no me salga jajajajaa gracias x el review!

**Fan a Ciegas: **Mejor demonio jr. :D q tal? xD jajajaja. Best president ever! :P jajaja te confío este puesto ;) se que serás excelente presidenta jajaja y yo quiero una camiseta tb :C. Yo tb adoro los caballos y siempre he querido ir a galope en uno pero no he tenido oportunidad :/ q no me monte en una vaca o un toro? jajajajaja ok te haré caso, de hecho una vez en casa de una amiga monté un burro sin montura y fue craso error ya que la hermana de mi amiga le arreó cuando estaba distraída :P me dolió la conciencia :v y encima casi me caigo de cabeza xDD gritaba "No! Moira, con un demonio no le sigas dando palmadas! MOIRAA!" y como supondrás no me hizo caso jajajaja por suerte no me caí pero mi espalda se resintió tanto que parecía viejita agarrandome la espalda cada que me sentaba o paraba xDD jajaja. Por otra parte mi queridísima amiga y presi :OO a quien matamos?... me parece bien, yo los agarro y tu les das duro con el fierro ;) y por supuesto que conozco quien es Germán jajajaa con decir que una amiga me dijo una vez que las expresiones q hacia al hablar eran idénticas a la de él ya que antes lo veía mucho jajaja tal vez se me pegaron inconcientemente o soy demasiado expresiva xD te juro que hablo y una persona a 600m se entera con todo y detalles sin escuchar xD jajajaja.  
>Todo menos las papitas! no te hicieron nada y más bien son ricas *-* jajaja<br>Esperaré pacientemente a que tengas una cuenta :P xq... ya nada, ya toca jajajaja  
>Te me cuidas, un abrazote a la distancia y un pastel de fresas para ti :3<p>

**NanoFate24: **Enserio? y eso que no ha hecho más que empezar :v jajajaja ok no, descuida que ya irá cambiando, nuestra querida Nanoha es un pan de Dios solo que está cegada por malos entendidos :C y con el hurón? jajajaja como me encanta tratarlo mal en mis historias 3:) jajaja que tal ahora? xDD. Por la pareja de Ali pido paciencia, ya vendrá :3 y con ella mis nuevos intentos de drama ¬¬ pero de que vienen, vienen! xD  
>Por ahora me resignaré también al hecho de que mis uñas desaparecerán por el epílogo :O pero descuida y dale duro al mundo! ;) jajajaja<br>Saludos y cuídate :3

Nos leemos la próxima ;D


	5. V

_Pff que semanita :v pero al fin sábado! días de dormir de largo y sin deberes de matemáticas :´), bueh en mi caso :v jeje!...mmm a ver, a ver, algo tenía que decir pero... ya se me olvidó .-. rayos! D:_

_Mmm..._

_..._

_Oh si! con lo de la canción que va a tocar Nanoha, pues me pase un bueeeeen rato decidiendo cual elegir para ese momento y la verdad fue difícil ya que todas son hermosas pero no me convencían D: me fui por el rincón de lo clásico y nada :O hasta que canción salvaje de cierta chica aparece de la nada y *-* jajaja es una buena mezcla del violín con ritmos actuales y esa chica si que toca con sentimiento *o* me convenció con varias que en este momento ya se están descargando (muahahaha :3) pero una la elegí para el momento espero que les guste pondré aquí el nombre y al momento de la "escena" la marcaré con esto "*~*" para que sea como un soundtrack jeje!_

_Canción: Elements (Orchestal Version) - Lindsey Stirling - Dracula (casualmente me estoy leyendo ese libro :v)_

_Como siempre mi inmenso agradecimiento a las personas que se dan el tiempo de leer y comentar, le dan follow y fav! muchas gracias *-* saber sus opiniones me anima bastante y de hecho, me hacen el día jajaja ;)_

_Muy bien, eso era todo ahora siguiente cap! _

**_Como siempre MSLN no me pertenece todo a sus respectivos dueños, bla bla bla... conga!... ok no u_u_**

* * *

><p><strong>Fuego en la piel<strong>

**V**

* * *

><p>Muy temprano en la mañana, una rubia yacía estirándose en su cama. Se levantó sin problemas y se dirigió hacia la ventana donde apreciaba la oscuridad matinal pero en el horizonte ciertos atisbos del amanecer. Sonrió y se sentó en el borde para poder admirar que de a poco el cielo se iba aclarando y un imponente sol daba la bienvenida a un nuevo día con su luz y calidez. En ese instante suspiró y cerró los ojos deseándole todo lo mejor a su familia.<p>

Esta costumbre la había desarrollado gracias a su madre quien, antes de que parta a su primera batalla, le había dicho "La fuerza de cada hombre es su familia, sus seres amados. Hija mía, a pesar de la distancia ten presente que estaremos contigo. Cada mañana que estés lejos, aprecia el amanecer y en esa primera calidez que recibas de los rayos del sol, piensa que somos nosotras, velando por ti".

Pasado un tiempo muy corto, se levantó para poder ir a alistarse. Cuando hubo acabado sonrió traviesa y un deje de maldad pasó por sus ojos. Salió de su cuarto y fue al que estaba en frente, sin tocar la puerta entró sigilosamente donde encontró a cierta princesa pelirroja que dormía plácidamente con un gesto de increíble paz que por un momento hizo dudar a Fate quien la veía apreciativamente mientras se acercaba a los aposentos de Nanoha.

"En definitiva, calladita se ve más bonita" Rió ligeramente por sus pensamientos y se acercó lentamente hacia la chica. Se inclinó un poco y con una sonrisa divertida empezó a picar la mejilla de Nanoha quien hizo muecas y dejaba salir quejiditos dignos de niña pequeña.

-Vamos…despierte princesita…se nos va la mañana…- Decía lentamente y casi en susurros la rubia mientras Nanoha amenazaba con dar manotazos. –Takamachi…hey… vamos…- Picaba más y la cobriza abrió un ojo notoriamente adormilada. Enfocó mejor y la imagen de una rubia muy cerca de su rostro mientras sonreía, la recibió, provocando que se despierte de inmediato y en su intento de levantarse inesperadamente hizo que su frente y la de Fate colisionaran bruscamente.

-Perfecto, que buena forma de empezar el día.- Dijo mientras se frotaba la parte afectada.

-Auch, tienes una cabeza muy dura Takamachi.- Dijo Fate conservando un tono de cortesía.

-Dejando eso de lado, ¿se puede saber que haces en mi cuarto?- Preguntó con una ceja alzada y cierto tono de irritación que no pasó desapercibido para Fate quien ya estaba contando mentalmente para calmarse.

-Vengo por el acuerdo. Las mañanas eran mías ¿recuerdas?- Respondió aún en tono amable, sorprendiendo ligeramente a Nanoha.

-Ya veo.- Dijo simplemente y se levantó. –Espérame en la sala- Sonó a orden brusca y se dio cuenta de eso, por lo que lo añadió al momento de ver la ceja alzada de Fate. –Por favor- Fate sonrió ligeramente y asintió.

Apenas salió la rubia soltó un suspiro de cansancio mientras se negaba a creer el ligero cambio de actitud de Fate. Mientras se cambiaba pensaba en las mil y un razones por las que Fate actuaba más calmada y entre ellas sobresalían las de 'Finge para después matarme', 'Algo quiere de mí' y la que le causó un escalofrío 'Me está seduciendo lentamente para después llevarme a la cama' y ante esa idea sacudió la cabeza poniendo una expresión de horror.

Ante el mar de ideas, salió del cuarto decidida a no tragarse el cuento pero seguirle la corriente. Cuando llegó a la sala se llevó la segunda sorpresa del día al verla sentada pacientemente mientras miraba algo que tenía en sus manos. Entrecerró los ojos y se acercó cautelosamente, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca logró apreciar unas pequeñas figuritas de madera, todas agarradas a una cadena delgada. Cuando quiso identificar mejor la forma de las figuritas, la mano se cerró de repente y una voz se escuchó.

-Es de mal gusto espiar de esta manera a las personas.- Dijo mientras la miraba. –Pero si siente curiosidad… se los mostraré… a su debido tiempo.- Terminó y se levantó. – ¿Vamos?-

Para toda respuesta la pelirroja asintió y se encaminaron hacia la salida.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Preguntó después de un momento al ver que la rubia la dirigía entre los árboles hacia lo que parecía una zona más profunda del bosque cercano a la mansión.

-No tengo la más mínima idea. –Se sinceró sin problemas la rubia y la pelirroja se sorprendió de nueva cuenta. –No he tenido tiempo de explorar este bosque y bueno… me pareció la oportunidad perfecta.- Sonrió inocentemente y Nanoha contuvo una mueca de fastidio.

Pasado un buen rato de caminata, Nanoha empezaba a irritarse ya que según ella lo único que hacían era tontear en círculos y para cuando estuvo dispuesta a expresar sus pensamientos, la voz de Fate se escuchó de nuevo.

-¿Escuchas eso?- Habló con cierto tono de emoción.

-Emm, no.- Respondió extrañada la pelirroja mientras veía a la rubia rodar los ojos.

-Respira profundo y escucha.- Recomendó conteniendo su fastidio.

Y Nanoha hizo lo que se le pidió. Respiró profundo y se dispuso a poner atención a su alrededor…

-¿Agua?- Dijo dudosa y Fate asintió.

-Debe haber un pequeño arroyo cerca. ¿Sabes qué significa?- Vio como la cobriza se encogía de hombros y sonrió con travesura. –Significa que ya sé que enseñarte el día de hoy.- Dicho esto apresuró un poco el paso con Nanoha detrás ligeramente contrariada.

Apartando ramas y parando de vez en cuando para escuchar mejor de donde provenía el sonido, llegaron a un pequeño claro bordeado por altos árboles que silbaban y danzaban con la brisa, en medio de todo se hallaba una mini cascada de agua cristalina que abastecía a un estanque ligeramente grande que acababa en una nueva corriente y donde se apreciaban varios peces de diversos colores y tamaños. Fate sonrió satisfecha mientras se acercaba al estanque y en sus manos conseguía un poco de agua para llevársela al rostro y suspirar contenta.

-El agua está deliciosa y el ambiente está tranquilo a pesar de que muy seguramente este sea el lugar preferido de varios tipos de animales al momento de querer refrescarse y… cazar.- Informó tranquilamente mientras revisaba los alrededores.

Nanoha, sin embargo, estaba a unos pasos lejos de Fate renuente a acercarse y mirando a todas partes como esperando que en cualquier momento le salte una bestia, provocando la risa de Fate.

-Acércate sin miedo, no es como si te fuese a saltar un jaguar.- Dijo y se ganó una fea mirada de Nanoha quien se acercaba de a poco aún alerta de su entorno.

-Tú misma has dicho que este podría ser el lugar de caza de algunos animales.- Le rebatió aún desconfiada.

-Sí, pero considera la hora, aunque te parezca increíble los animales también tienen horarios y para los animales más 'feroces' el matutino no es lo suyo.- Le respondió con diversión haciendo que Nanoha carraspee y empiece a caminar normalmente, hasta que las ramas empezaron a sonar e involuntariamente saltó en su lugar mientras se escondía detrás de Fate quien estaba más que divertida mirando todo.

-Bien, genio, ¿decías?- Le dijo con irritación hasta que de las ramas salió un simple venado que ignorante de la presencia de las mujeres se acercó al estanque a tomar agua.

-Uy un venado, que miedo.- Rió con sarcasmo captando la atención del animal que enseguida huyó por donde vino.

-¿Cómo estabas tan segura de que no era un animal más peligroso?- Obviando la parte de la burla, por el bien del acuerdo, Nanoha solo resaltó lo que su curiosidad demandaba y ante la pregunta Fate la miró con una sonrisa.

-Práctica.- Es lo único que dijo mientras miraba los alrededores en busca de algo.

-Ya… ¿ahora?-

-Ahora te pediré amablemente que te quites la ropa.- Soltó para horror de Nanoha que ya tenía los ojos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas al creer confirmada una de sus sospechas.

-Disculpa, ¿qué?- Preguntó incrédula mientras se ponía en pose defensiva.

-Que te quites la ropa.- Fate, que miraba los alrededores, volteó a ver a la cobriza para decir esto mientras conservaba una sonrisa tranquila. –No quieres que se moje ¿verdad?- Y esa pregunta descolocó totalmente a Nanoha que cambió su semblante defensivo por uno confuso.

-Exactamente ¿para qué quieres que me quite la ropa?- Expuso su duda y Fate se acercó mientras Nanoha retrocedía.

-No es para lo primero que estuviste pensando…- Dijo en un susurro travieso al momento en que pudo acorralar a Nanoha contra un árbol cercano, quien quedó de piedra con el escalofrío que subió por su espalda al escuchar la voz de Fate. –Te enseñaré a pescar… con lanza.- Se separó rápidamente de la pelirroja mientras ensanchaba la sonrisa.

-Idiota.- Susurró la cobriza mientras bajaba su mirada y apretaba los puños.

-Como sea, ya empezamos con los insultos.- Con un gesto de la mano quitó importancia al comentario que hizo Nanoha y se acercó a un árbol, revisó la madera y cortó con la daga que llevaba oculta en el cinto, dos ramas de buen grosor con un solo movimiento para cada una. –Normalmente le daría otra daga a mi compañero para que afile su lanza pero temo por mi integridad si lo hago contigo.- Habló medio en broma medio enserio y Nanoha la miró mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Eso debería decir yo.- Espetó mientras se acercaba hacia Fate.

-Entonces, ¿quieres afilar tú misma?- Preguntó con cuidado y la cobriza asintió decidida. Afiló rápidamente y con maestría la punta de la que será su lanza y después de acercó a Nanoha, le tendió la otra rama y la daga. –Hazlo.- Animó esperando atentamente.

Y ese momento se arrepintió de su testarudez ya que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer con ese 'palo' y la daga. Intentó clavando cual machete en la rama y después moverlo hacia un lado pero falló hasta en el intento de mover el arma causando cierta risita en la rubia.

-No es gracioso.- Hizo puchero inconscientemente causando cierta ternura en Fate.

-Por el momento sí, hasta que tengas mala mano y te lastimes si bien no con la daga, lo será con un trozo de rama.- Dijo y se acercó cautelosamente hacia la cobriza que seguía combatiendo con la rama y quitándole malos pedazos. -¿Me permites ayudarte?- Ofreció todo lo amable que pudo y la cobriza bufó.

-Como sea.- Giró la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos aún con la rama y el arma en las manos.

-Bueno, primero ten cuidado con ambos que puedes lastimarte.- Y mientras hablaba tomaba suavemente las manos de la pelirroja princesa que se giró bruscamente ante el contacto.

-¿Qué haces?- Se alejó un poco mientras la miraba y ni aun así Fate soltaba sus manos.

-Ayudándote, ahora toma la daga de esta forma.- Puso el filo del arma en forma casi paralela a la rama, todo esto sosteniendo ambas manos de la pelirroja que prestaba un poco más de atención hasta que la rubia se movió más cerca de ella. –Y deslízalo así.- Aplicando la fuerza necesaria movió ambas manos en la punta de la rama dándole la forma deseada. –Exacto.- Dijo cuando dejó de guiar las manos de la cobriza y esta por si sola seguía afilando la punta. –Aprendes rápido.- Dijo simplemente para después alejarse y empezar a quitarse la ropa.

-¿¡Ahora qué demonios haces!?- Exclamó alterada la princesa de Uminari al ver a Fate quitándose la camisa de algodón roja y quedando solamente con un top blanco en la parte superior.

-Necesitaré ropa seca después, además ahora toca la mejor parte.- Respondió ligeramente mientras se quitaba las botas y el pantalón de tela blanco revelando un interior igualmente blanco en forma de pantaloncillo muy corto. –Si ya terminaste te recomiendo hacer lo mismo.-

-Dime que no es enserio.- Decía incrédula la pelirroja mientras veía a la rubia lanzarse al agua en un clavado perfecto.

-Es muy enserio, lo que te enseñaré se considera supervivencia básica y puede que la necesites en algún momento…nada se sabe.- Habló enigmáticamente para después hundirse en el agua. Y al momento de salir añadió.- ¿O es muy salvaje para ti?- Desafió y la cobriza la miró feo de nueva cuenta antes de sacarse lo que llevaba encima hasta quedar en interior al igual que la rubia.

-Sí lo es, pero es parte del acuerdo.- Dijo ya en la orilla aún dudosa de entrar mientras Fate se quedaba en su sitio viendo embobada la figura de la cobriza.

Después de todo era la primera vez que la veía en ese grado de desnudez y quedó maravillada con la hermosura de su piel ligeramente sonrosada pero bien podría pasar de porcelana, inmaculada, ni un solo rasguño o cicatriz figuraba en su superficie, a diferencia de la suya que estaba ligeramente marcada por las batallas y, sobre todo, a pesar de aparentar ser una refinada princesa que no levanta un dedo, tiene los músculos del abdomen, brazos y piernas exquisitamente definidos. Claramente no del tipo guerrero, abdomen marcado y brazos y piernas de igual manera. Fate creía estar viendo una diosa. Una diosa de mirada lavanda que en ese mismo instante la miraba extrañada logrando que regrese al mundo de nuevo y se regañe internamente por sus pensamientos.

Nadó hacia la orilla y tomó en sus manos la lanza que había hecho, miró a la pelirroja a su lado que seguía dudosa hasta que sintió la mirada de la rubia. Se quedaron mirando por un momento hasta que Fate hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicando que tenía que entrar al agua haciendo que la resignación llegue a Nanoha. Tomaron impulso y ambas de un clavado ingresaron al estanque. Cuando Nanoha salió de nuevo a la superficie soltó una exclamación de goce ante la temperatura del agua y buscó con la mirada cierta melena rubia que en esos momentos seguía buceando. Apenas salió también buscó con la mirada a la cobriza y cuando la encontró se dispuso a hablar.

-El estanque no es muy profundo pero posee gran variedad de peces.- Informó tranquilamente a su compañera y esta asintió lentamente. –Lo mejor es ir por presas grandes ya que no son TAN escurridizas como las de menor tamaño y aumenta la probabilidad de acertar en el golpe.- Siguió explicando mientras se paraba en una roca que estaba cerca de ahí logrando mantener todavía tres cuartos de su cuerpo en el agua. –Los peces son también muy sensibles por lo que debes relajarte y darles una vibra tranquila para lograr que se te acerquen.- Nanoha también encontró una buena roca donde pararse y miró a su alrededor en busca de presas pero como decía Fate, estás ni se acercaban al estar sintiendo la impaciencia en la cobriza. –Respira profundo y después mira atenta a tu alrededor.-

Momentos después ambas se vieron rodeadas por gran variedad de peces, en su mayoría de poco tamaño. Pero una vez que se divisó una buena presa Fate habló de nuevo.

-No quites la vista de tu presa y empieza a darle impulso a tu lanza, tú controlarás la dirección de tu brazo si te enfocas. Un solo golpe certero basta.- Dijo e hizo logrando conseguir un pez de buen tamaño.

-Mmm- Dijo y lo intentó pero el pez se le escapó por muy poco.- Diablos.- Refunfuñó despacio.

-Tampoco esperaba que lo hagas al primer intento, después de todo, también se requiere cierta práctica e insistencia.- Comentó Fate en tono casual mientras, increíblemente ya iba por su tercer pescado.

-Silencio, me desconcentras.- Otro intento y otro fracaso.

-Vaya…-Susurró burlonamente al verla tan concentrada mirando al agua hasta que vio un brillo en los ojos de la cobriza que la hizo sonreír ligeramente al saber lo que venía.

-¡Te tengo!- Celebró la pelirroja princesa al lograr atrapar su primer pescado y Fate rió inevitablemente.

-Muy bien, ya conseguiste tu desayuno.- Recordó el hecho de que ninguna de las dos había tomado el desayuno en esa mañana y por la posición del sol, no parecía pasar más de las nueve de la mañana.

-¡Sí, qué emoción!- Soltó sin pensar hasta que se dio cuenta y carraspeo ligeramente avergonzada. -¿Cuántos cazaste?- Preguntó casual y la rubia solo señaló hacia la orilla cercana donde yacía una pequeña montañita de pescados de buen tamaño.

-Suficientes como para los demás, como buenos invitados hay que llevar regalos al dueño de casa y ¿Qué mejor que un desayuno fresco?- Decía Fate mientras nadaba hacia la orilla.

Nanoha solo miró a su presa, de buen tamaño también, pero se sintió casi derrotada al ver que la princesa de Al-Hazard había conseguido más. Nadó hacia la orilla también y al igual que la rubia empezó a ponerse la ropa nuevamente. Cuando la rubia hubo acabado, sacó de su cinto una mochila donde puso lo pescado y se lo cargó al hombro. El regreso fue en un tranquilo silencio, ninguna amenaza se sentía en el ambiente y ambas princesas disfrutaban de los sonidos del bosque hasta que antes de llegar, Fate decidió hablar.

-Lo has hecho muy bien.- Simple y casi sin emoción pero sorprendió a Nanoha.

-Emm… gracias.- Dudosa respondió.

Llegaron a la puerta de la mansión y los recibió Zafira con una reverencia de respeto.

-Bienvenidas a casa, majestades, Hayate-sama ha estado preguntando por ustedes.- Saludó e informó el mayordomo mientras las demás asentían.

-Gracias por informarnos, Zafira. Por favor lleva esto para que lo cocinen en el desayuno, es un regalo por la amabilidad de Yagami.- Pidió Fate amablemente y el mayordomo hizo caso.

-Con gusto, con su permiso me retiro.- Otra reverencia y dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la cocina donde recibieron gustosas el regalo.

Y en ese momento escucharon varias voces en la sala por lo que se dirigieron hacia el lugar, donde encontraron a Hayate, Carim y Shamal en una interesante conversación mientras Signum solo escuchaba atentamente y Yuuno no sabía qué hacer.

-…Así parecen ir las cosas.- Es lo que alcanzaron a escuchar de la castaña antes de que esta repare en la presencia de las princesas y una sonrisa se pose en sus labios. –Vaya, Fate-chan, Nanoha-chan, que gusto tenerlas aquí. ¿Dónde fueron a perderse muchachitas?- Preguntaba en tono juguetón la castaña.

-Seguíamos el acuerdo, eso es todo.- Respondió simplemente la rubia y la peli-rosa arqueó una ceja.

-Testarossa…- Dijo y Fate la miró. Por un buen rato ambas se decían cosas con la mirada, dejando intrigadas (e intrigado) a quienes las veían. Hasta que Signum asintió y Fate llevo su puño a la altura del pecho. –Qué bueno que sigas entera.- Bromeó para aligerar el ambiente y funcionó.

-Muy bien, ¿les parece si vamos a desayunar?... Ambas les tenemos una sorpresa.- Y Nanoha había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces ha quedado sorprendida por las acciones de la rubia, esta vez por incluirla en el 'regalo' a pesar de que solo haya pescado un ejemplar.

-Vaya, les ha sentado muy bien el llamado de atención de parte de la embajadora. Creo que Shamal debería jalarle de las orejas más seguido.- Bromeó Hayate y Shamal solo la miró conteniendo una pequeña risita.

-Entonces vamos, no hagamos esperar esa sorpresa.- Habló Carim y se acercó hacia Fate quien le sonrió mientras ofrecía su brazo. Ambas se encaminaron al comedor en una ligera charla mientras las demás las seguían.

Repitieron el mismo patrón de asientos para disfrutar del desayuno que fue una grata sorpresa para los demás.

-Se han esforzado bastante, estos ejemplares son de un excelente tamaño y ni que decir del sabor. ¿Dónde los consiguieron?- Preguntó Shamal degustando la comida.

-Pues… Harlaown-san ha encontrado un bello estanque en el bosque cercano.- Concedió Nanoha mientras veía a Fate quien se sorprendió también.

-Es la primera vez que alguien ajeno a la familia explora ese bosque, pero bien hecho.- Felicitó Shamal y siguió comiendo alegremente.

-Entonces ustedes mismas han cazado la comida, eso es muy interesante y suena muy al estilo de la princesa de Al-Hazard.- Argumentó Carim mientras sonreía hacia Fate y esta correspondía haciendo fruncir el ceño a Hayate e imperceptiblemente a Nanoha también.

-Así es, aunque debo admitir que Takamachi aprende rápido.- Agregó con una ligera sonrisa.

**Pocas horas después, patio de la mansión Yagami.**

Se veían dos figuras pasear "tranquilamente" mientras mantenían una "relajada" conversación.

-¡Dime! ¿Qué es eso?- Decía ligeramente alterada una castaña hacia una rubia que rodaba los ojos.

-No entiendo cuál es el problema, Hayate.- Le respondía fingiendo calma la oji-azul mientras que por dentro rogaba porque sean ciertas las razones que piensa que se deben las reacciones de la castaña.

-Primeramente la razón por la que Fate-chan está aquí es para llegar a un buen acuerdo con Nanoha-chan, no ha conseguir pareja.- Enumeraba. –Que te corresponda es otra cosa.- Agregaba mientras fruncía más el ceño.

-Sigo sin ver el problema, quizás tenga un beneficio doble ¿no crees?- Presionaba la rubia ya que se le estaba haciendo difícil sacarle las palabras que quería escuchar.

-¡Dime que no has dicho eso!- Explotó la castaña mientras la veía incrédula.

-¿Qué? Es muy linda, amable, caballerosa hasta tiene un lado salvaje que- Pero fue interrumpida por la castaña quien la tenía abrazada.

-¡No y punto!-

-¿Por qué no?- Insistía.

-Porque no quiero…- Respondió a duras penas.

-¿No quieres dejar que tu amiga esté con alguien más? Que egoísta y eso que tú ya tienes a Signum-san.- Hablaba con cierta ironía la rubia y la castaña la miró aun más incrédula.

-Yo no tengo nada con Signum.- Aclaró y cierto alivio llegó disimulado a la rubia. –Y tú no eres mi amiga… no quiero que seas mi amiga.- Aclaró también esa parte y Carim arqueó un ceja casi dolida al malinterpretar lo dicho.

-Así que no quieres que sea tu amiga…- Cuando Carim quiso apartarse, Hayate no la dejó, más bien, tomó su rostro y pegó sus frentes mientras susurraba.

-No, no quiero que seas mi amiga.- Le repitió. –Así como tampoco quiero que coquetees con Fate-chan.- Agregó. –Me pongo celosa, no me gusta y ¿sabes por qué?- Preguntó a una asombrada Carim. –Porque yo quiero que seas algo más para mí que una simple amiga, Carim…- Pronunció su nombre dulcemente y se acercó más a ella para besarla pero paró al ver lágrimas correr por su rostro, entonces el miedo llegó a tocar su puerta. –No, ¿no quieres?... Carim, no llores… perdón, no lo diré más.- Se disculpaba desesperadamente hasta que la rubia puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Boba…- Y fue ella quien besó a la castaña ante la estupefacción de la segunda. –Hasta que al fin lo dices, no sabes cuánto esperé para esto.- Dijo una vez que el beso terminó y la castaña seguía boquiabierta.

-Entonces, ¿no te gusta Fate-chan?- Preguntó aun dudosa por haber visto el coqueteo entre ellas.

-No, tonta. Solo lo hacía para ver si causaba una mínima reacción en ti.- Se sinceró haciendo reír a la castaña que después la abrazó más que feliz.

-Está bien, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo.- Dijo con un puchero y ambas rieron felices para luego seguir caminando tomadas de la mano.

A lo lejos estaban dos figuras viendo la escena con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, se dieron una fugaz mirada y empezaron a caminar en la dirección contraria.

-Hasta que al fin. Ya se estaban tardando mucho.- Comentó divertida Shamal y Signum la miró.

-Algo me lo decía, después de todo, no matas con la mirada a cualquier persona que esté con tu "amiga"- Decía simplemente la peli-rosa logrando que Shamal ría.

-Muy cierto, ahora entiendo lo que dice Verossa.- Respondió casual y el nombre generó curiosidad en la guerrera. –Él se la pasa mirando mal al que se me acerque. Es todo un tontuelo.- Y ante ese comentario la mente de la peli-rosa se congeló.

-¿Es tu novio?- Preguntó.

-Así es.- Afirmó y algo en Signum se removió.

**Misma hora, caballerizas de los Yagami.**

Alistando a sus caballos se encontraban ambas princesas.

Por idea de Fate, y para beneficio de la creciente relación entre yegua y princesa, decidieron regresar al mismo claro con el riachuelo para que Nanoha pueda tocar su instrumento para la rubia.

Una vez terminados los arreglos, subieron a sus caballos y empezaron el silencioso paseo. A pesar de que intentaban llevarse bien, aún se les hacía tremendamente extraño compartir esos momentos sin gritarse alguna grosería. Era automático, después de todo han vivido varios años con una pésima imagen de la otra y que de repente vean un 'nuevo' lado completamente diferente al esperado, puede ser causa de conflicto interno.

En momentos así, de relajación, por costumbre Fate dirigía sus pensamientos hacia su familia y se daba cuenta de lo mucho que las extrañaba por lo que agarraba en su mano los dijes de madera logrando apagar un poco ese sentimiento de tristeza que quiere aflorar. Nanoha se había dado cuenta pero prefería mantener el silencio, aún seguía latente una mala respuesta de parte de la rubia si acaso preguntaba algo muy personal.

Cuando llegaron al claro, dejaron a los animales cerca del agua, luego se dirigieron hacia el árbol y se sentaron en la sombra sin saber muy bien que hacer o decir a continuación. La cobriza por dentro se debatía en preguntarle sobre alguna canción que quizás conozca (aunque lo crea poco probable) o simplemente tocar lo que ella quiera.

-Déjate llevar…-Habló Fate de repente y Nanoha la miró intrigada.

-¿Mmm?- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-De seguro estás buscando una buena canción para tocar y…tal vez también consideres mis gustos.- Siguió casi atinando a los pensamientos de la pelirroja. –Por eso digo, déjate llevar. Es lo que le decía a mi hermana.-Y no dijo nada más.

Hubo un buen tiempo de silencio hasta que de un momento a otro se escucharon las dulces notas de un violín tocado con puro sentimiento. La tonada empezaba suave, tranquila con cierto toque de misterio pero con el pasar del tiempo se la velocidad aumentaba y ahí la diversión de la cobriza se hacía notar con una hermosa sonrisa, hasta que volvía a bajar la velocidad de las notas creando así una melodía espléndidamente variada, entre lo suave y lo brusco, lo rápido y lo lento. El misterio, los sentimientos y la diversión bailaban con el viento. La princesa de Uminari amaba la música y amaba tocar el violín, eso se demostraba en cada nota y cada gesto que hacía, dejando a Fate fascinada por segunda vez en el día.

Después de un tiempo, la melodía acababa con el ligero murmullo del agua y el viento. Cuando la pelirroja paró Fate abrió los ojos y le sonrió con un pequeño deje de travesura.

-No lo haces muy mal.- Y rió por la cara ofendida de la cobriza.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Acaso conoces a alguien mejor que yo?- Desafió y como si ya estuviera esperando la pregunta Fate sonrió aun más.

-Por supuesto. Mi mamá… pareciera que ella nació tocando violines.- Bromeó y Nanoha rodó los ojos ligeramente divertida por lo último. –Si pensabas que éramos unos salvajes que no conocen de la música pues estás muy equivocada.- Y sintiéndose con ganas de informar más, Fate siguió ante la sorpresa de Nanoha.- Tanto mamá como Alicia tocan sublimemente el violín. Que yo no haya nacido con esas dotes artísticas es otra cosa. Aunque desde pequeña he adorado cada minuto en que las escuchaba tocar.- Habló con ternura y Nanoha sonrió sinceramente.

-Aun así no lo hago mal.- Recordó y un puchero llegó a sus facciones generando la risa en la rubia.

-Está bien, lo admito. No, no lo haces. De hecho lo haces espléndidamente.- Se sinceró mientras la miraba a los ojos, pero no esperó quedarse prendada de esa mirada.

Ninguna de las dos esperaba prendarse de la mirada de su "enemiga".

Mucho menos el magnetismo que sentían y que las hacía acercarse de a poco.

Hasta que escucharon los relinchos de sus caballos, su trance desapareció para darle espacio al shock, que cambió al seguir escuchando el relinchar de sus animales logrando tener su atención y toparse con la sorpresa de ver a Bardiche sobre sus dos patas traseras tratando de defender a la yegua blanca de aquel felino.

-¿Tan tarde es?- Y recién ahí también se da cuenta de que la luz del sol era escasa.

-¿Qué haremos?- Preguntó preocupada la cobriza.

-Quédate aquí.- Ordenó Fate y se dirigió hacia los animales empuñando su daga.

Una vez cerca, chasqueó la lengua para hacer saber a su caballo que ella estaba ahí, después empezó a provocar al felino que gruñía mientras daba zarpazos en dirección al caballo y la rubia. Nanoha a lo lejos sintió que algo frío le atenazaba el pecho al ver a la rubia ponerse en peligro, peor fue cuando en un movimiento rápido e inesperado, el felino cambió la dirección de su ataque alcanzando el brazo de Fate y quien al sentir el zarpazo soltó un gruñido más un siseo haciendo que un nuevo ataque se preparara en su contra pero la rubia princesa se movió rápidamente dejando al felino al alcance de las pezuñas de su pura sangre, chasqueó rápidamente la lengua y Bardiche asestó dos terribles patadas en el animal que después salió amedrentado.

Cuando ya todo se calmó revisó la herida en su brazo y maldijo al ver la sangre salir. Nanoha en ese momento corrió al lado de la rubia y la revisó.

-Tenemos que regresar rápido.- No dijo más, la preocupación no la dejaba y tampoco se detuvo a pensar el por qué de tan inmenso sentimiento de miedo.

Cabalgaron rápidamente, a pesar de que la cobriza era mala para eso, y apenas llegaron buscaron ayuda generando revuelo en la mansión hasta que llegó Shamal a poner orden y atender la herida. Escuchó toda la historia y se sorprendió ante la valentía de la princesa de Al-Hazard pero eso no la salvó de una regañada al no tener cuidado de las horas en las que regresaban.

Después dirigió su mirada hacia la princesa de Uminari y sonrió al ver la preocupación aún latente en su rostro.

-Tranquila, ella se pondrá bien. La herida no fue muy profunda pero en definitiva quedará una marca. Lo que me preocupa es que le de fiebre por la noche así que si no es molestia… Takamachi-san ¿podría cuidarla por esta noche?- Preguntó cautelosamente pero contra todo pronóstico la pelirroja asintió firmemente, hasta que cierta peli-rosa hizo acto de presencia.

-No es necesario, yo la cuidaré.- Dijo en un tono que no daba chance a reclamos para después acercarse a su compañera y proporcionarle un buen coscorrón. –Tampoco eres niña, ¿cómo te dejas lastimar así por un simple puma?- Reclamó increíblemente en un tono de simpleza, como si ese animal fuese un simple perro.

-Me distraje por un momento y él cambió de dirección el ataque… ya sé, no pasará una próxima vez.- Y el horror llegó a Nanoha al solo pensar en una próxima vez.

-Pero claro que no pasará una próxima vez. Te estás debilitando Testarossa.- Siguió regañando severamente ante el asombro de Shamal y Nanoha.

-¿Y qué sugieres?- Preguntó sarcásticamente Fate ganándose una mirada dura de parte de Signum.

-Wolkenritter-san, en parte ha sido mi culpa. Ya no saldremos hasta estas horas le doy mi palabra.- Intervino Nanoha y Signum la miró solo por unos momentos para después regresar la mirada hacia Fate que parecía tener dolor en el brazo.

-Me parece perfecto, estas horas a partir de mañana serán de entrenamiento.- Dictaminó terminante y Fate tragó saliva.

-Signum-san, eso no es posible, Harlaown-san está- Intentó Shamal.

-No me interesa.- Cortó y ahí Fate lo entendió. A Signum la pasó algo.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno mis queridosas ya hay progreso! Algo es algo dijo el calvo! :v jajajaja se vienen más avances pero todo a su tiempito! que no se les haga raro que ya vayan algunos capítulos y aún no hayan besitos ni abrazos! xP pronto...quizás... :v_

_Ahora :3_

**_Fatelove: _**_Ahora que tal Signum? :v jajaja para que veas que Carim no está destinada a crear mucha discordia, para eso se tiene que esperar a alguien en especial :P jejejeje que Nanoha que? nahh imaginaciones tuyas :v jojojo te me cuidas mi querida Signum :3 que te llegue la inspiración ;)__  
><em>

**_Alondra-Chan NHyNF: _**_ Bien ahí esas actualizaciones! como me he reído! te sigo felicitando :3 y sigo sin entrar un buen tiempo a FF para que me cuentes :O pero espera que ya te caeré algún rato jaja, que bueno que te haya gustado :3 saludos!_

**_Fate-Escarlata:_**_ Jajaja me inspiré en la parte de la montada :v ok no pero si me divertí como no tienes idea xD Pero claro! el matrimonio siempre es opción(? nunca pasa de moda :') jajaja. Me halgas n/n es bueno saber q por ahí alegro un sábado tal vez jajaja. He aquí su colaboración, que tal? xD. Gracias a ti por comentar, cuidate :3_

**_Momo:_**_ No me demoré mucho no? :v jajaja aquí fijo el HayaCarim *-*. Y aquí agrego que los celos son hermosos(? jajaja ok no pero sirven para adelantar ciertas cosas ;D y si son tiernos aww xD. Gracias x el review que bueno es quedar en empate jejeje._

**_Fan a Ciegas:_**_ Ajá! ya tienes cuentaaaa *-* ahora suerte con entenderla! jajaja la verdad si me reí bastante con tus ocurrencias xDD son otras de las cosas que me hacen el dia xD y Si que Carim es castigadora jajaja y los celos del mapache, aww cochitaaa y... a Yuuno quien le interesa?... nadie?... Excelente 3:) *pose del señor Burns*... Que Fate se hace la dura? ja! igual de una u otra manera terminarán juntas para eso me pagan -w-... espera... no lo hacen T_T ahora entiendo porque el club no tiene fondos :C. Jajajaja ok ya, saludos! _

**_NanoFate24:_**_ Primero que nada... *se pone a llorar como nena* sentimientos encontrados por tu fic! aksjdajdhaksdha despertó! se puso bien! se siguen amando! y por eso amo el NanoFate siempre es hermoso :3 alksdaldjalsdja ahora ejem... mi Nanoha ahora es mi niña malcriada y consentida :3 jajaja deja que ya se le pasará, de a poco lo hará y tendremos más amor *O* claro que tendrá sus castiguitos por ser malcriada pero no por ahora, tal vez hasta tenga nombre propio ese castigo :v. Ahora con Yuuno...al carajo, solo porque planeo algo para él es que sigue existiendo xD sino haríamos realidad ese estilo de paracaídismo en medio de un mar lleno de tiburones hambrientos que tanto queremos desde tu fic xD. Para finalizar, espero que te haya gustado el cap, saludos! :D_

**_Guest: _**_Yo adoro el Hayate x Carim, pero no discrimino tampoco el HayaAli jajaja es interesante, a mi me encanta si es en un fic de comedia las hacen complemetar perfectamente :3 pero sobre todo, al diablo con el NanoYuuno :v gracias x el review xD_

**_Shirei-Kan:_**_ Hey! que bueno leerte de nuevo :D jajajaja aw :c ya se que es intento de drama :'O pero espera a que se ponga aun mejor(? jajaja a ver, pobre mi nena consentida(Nanoha) :O ya cambiará y será tan linda que ya no querrías golpearla en la cara sino llenarla de besitos(? jajaja ok no, gracias x el review saludos! n_n_

_Nos leemos la próxima :P se me cuidan..._


	6. VI

_Y bueno pues..._

_JOOOO! Que pinche conchudo sueño! T-T no debería ser de dios el madrugar un sábado ¬¬ agh! ni modo, aquí 5:10 am editando el cap :v_

_Pero bueh n_nU aquí un nuevo cap :3... aquí arriba no se me ocurre mucho más que decir...quizás más abajo sí, así que abajo los espero :)_

_Como siempre un inmenso agradecimiento a las personas que se dan el tiempo de seguir la historia! :D_

**_MSLN no me pertenece, todo el crédito a sus respectivos dueños, bla bla bla I wanna runaway!~ Just U and I-I-I-I! :v ok mucho u_u pinche cancioncita e.e_**

* * *

><p><strong>Fuego en la piel<strong>

**VI**

* * *

><p><strong>Reino de Al-Hazard, Palacio Real, Salón de trono.<strong>

-El enemigo ha permanecido inmóvil, sin signos de cambio u hostilidad. Se toma en consideración el respeto hacia el acuerdo del cese al fuego durante este período en el que la princesa Fate llega a un acuerdo con la hija de Takamachi. Pero no hemos bajado la guardia, aún nos mantenemos alertas en caso de un ataque sorpresa.- Informaba uno de los comandantes convocados por la reina Lindy.

-Perfecto, si no hay más que añadir de parte de ninguno daré por terminada esta reunión.- Hablaba la monarca viendo a todos los comandantes a la expectativa de algún informe o novedad.

-Con su permiso, Su alteza. Yo tengo algo que informar.- Irrumpía en la sala una figura femenina de gran porte y elegancia además de una estimable sensualidad.

-¿Cuál es el asunto, Micaiah?- Trataba con cierta familiaridad a la muchacha al ser una de sus guerreros de máxima confianza.

-Su majestad, en los recientes días de calma pactada, he dado con actividad…sospechosa.- Hablaba con cuidado y énfasis en la última palabra captando toda la atención de la monarca.

-¿De qué trata?- Pedía.

-Si bien nuestros enemigos oficiales han estado en un permanente estado reflexivo-defensivo y no se han encontrado señales de lo contrario,- Para Lindy no pasó desapercibido ese "enemigos oficiales". –he logrado encontrar movimiento inesperado de parte de otra entidad que parece estar "impaciente".- Dijo y la sala se llenó de murmullos de asombro.

-¿Está sugiriendo que tenemos más de un enemigo?- Preguntó sorprendido uno de los comandantes obteniendo como respuesta una mirada significativa.

-Es una de las probabilidades. Ya he mandado a varios de mis hombres a seguir investigando sobre esta 'entidad' y si tiene algún tipo de relación con nuestros enemigos oficiales.- Aclaró y miró a Lindy que se hallaba pensativa en su trono. –Majestad, esto es importante y delicado al mismo tiempo. Con esto hasta podríamos aclarar de una vez por todas la razón de esta guerra.-

-¿Cómo has llegado a ellos?- Preguntó la monarca de cabello aguamarina.

-Fortuitamente en una de mis guardias en la frontera, escuché hablar a dos hombres encapuchados. Solo fue una parte de esta, pero me había quedado con la duda. Uno de ellos hablaba de un estorbo y el otro de la necesidad de un plan de emergencia con todos los demás. Pareciese una conversación sin mucha importancia, bien podrían estar hablando de vacas o rocas pero lo que me llamó la atención fue la vaga mención del estado de Uminari más específicamente de su princesa, además de la princesa Fate.- Aquí las murmullos resonaron con fuerza.

-Puedo entender el foco de tu alerta…-Concedió Lindy mientras seguía pensativa.

-Si esto es así, de hecho esto explicaría el avistamiento frecuente de "aldeanos" cerca de nuestras tropas y armamento.- Pensaba en voz alta otro de los comandantes.

-Explícate, Vice.- Esta información había llevado a un nuevo nivel la creciente preocupación por el bienestar del reino.

-No me parecía relevante hasta el anuncio de la comandante Micaiah. Pero recientemente mis vigías han informado el creciente número de "aldeanos curiosos" cerca de nuestras tiendas. No era fuente de alarma debido a que solo aparecían un momento y después se retiraban, no hablaban entre ellos, solo veían.- Informó seriamente y Lindy asintió.

-Esto, como bien dijo Micaiah, es importante. Quiero que cada uno de ustedes preste especial atención a estos avistamientos, ya sean mínimos, fortuitos o de plano, sospechosos.- Ordenó y todos los asistentes se golpearon el pecho en afirmación. –Pueden retirarse hasta nuevo aviso. Excepto Micaiah, necesito hablar contigo.- Finalizó y solo la mencionada quedó en presencia de la monarca.

-¿Sí Majestad?-

-Dime qué piensas realmente de esa conversación y lo que implica.- Pidió pensativa y la peli-negra asintió.

-Pienso que hay terceros en este conflicto. No sé su objetivo pero está incluyendo a nuestro reino y a Uminari.- Habló seria y Lindy asintió de acuerdo.

-La relación con Uminari aún está en duda. Quiero que en cuanto tengas esa información me la hagas llegar y después te prepares para un largo viaje hacia Mid-childa.- Ante esto último, los ojos de Micaiah chispearon levemente. –Tanto Fate como la Organización se deben enterar de esto.

-Como diga su majestad.- Se cuadró y llevó su puño a la altura del corazón.

-De seguro será un gusto esa visita.- Agregó calmadamente para aligerar un poco el ambiente logrando sacar un pequeño sonrojo en la guerrera.

-Con su permiso, me retiro.- Y salió dejando atrás a una divertida reina.

**Mid-childa, Mansión Yagami, día siguiente.**

Un nuevo día llegaba y los rayos del sol se hacían presentes rozando delicadamente las facciones de una Fate perdida en sus pensamientos que yacía sentada en el borde de la ventana apreciando el amanecer.

Suspiró mientras se rozaba levemente las vendas encima de su herida, que por cierto, seguía molestando considerablemente. A pesar de que no llegó ningún malestar o síntoma de infección, el descanso no llegó ni porque su compañera se había quedado 'cuidando' de ella.

Al pensar esto regresó la vista hacia uno de los muebles donde estaba sentada una dormida peli-rosa y se puso a reflexionar sobre las razones por las que había llegado a actuar así, casi como…un animal herido.

Se quedó analizándola por un momento hasta que esta despertó.

-Buenos días, Signum.- Saludó y solo obtuvo una mirada cansada. –Es mejor que vayas a tu cuarto a descansar.- Recomendó y un gruñido después la peli-rosa se levantaba de su puesto y estiraba sus engarrotados músculos.

-Después del almuerzo te quiero en el patio de la mansión.- Dijo y salió.

-En definitiva algo la tiene así.- Susurró para después negar.

Contempló por última vez el amanecer por la ventana y al ver que la claridad era casi total decidió que era el momento de ir a asearse y prepararse para despertar a cierta persona de cabellos cobrizos.

Una vez lista, un poco más tarde de lo que usualmente le llevaría debido a la dificultad en su brazo, se encaminó hacia la puerta blanca y al igual que el día anterior la abrió sin tocar, encontrándose con una escena casi similar a la primera, con la diferencia que esta vez la cobriza parecía inquieta en sus sueños. Murmuraba y fruncía el ceño mientras se movía inquietamente.

Ante esta escena, Fate decidió intervenir.

-Takamachi, despierta.- Sacudió su hombro pero parecía que la pesadilla se hacía peor, ya que la sombra de lágrimas empezaban a aparecer en la comisura de sus ojos. –Takamachi… Hey… ¡Takamachi!- Sacudió más fuerte y ahí recién Nanoha empezó a abrir sus ojos dejando resbalar unas cuantas lágrimas que murieron en las sábanas. Fate solo la veía descolocada y sin saber que decir.

-Harlaown…-san.- Dijo en un susurro perdido.

-¿Mal sueño?- Preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza y la cobriza solo la miró confundida.

-Quizás…- La verdad era que Nanoha recordaba poco o nada de aquel extraño sueño, solo le quedaba muy presente un frío sentimiento de impotencia, miedo y tristeza.

-Bien… te espero en la puerta principal…- No dijo nada más y se encaminó a la puerta.

-Está bien.- Respondió suavemente aún perdida en sus pensamientos.

Pasó un buen rato y Nanoha seguía con la mirada perdida en la nada, tratando de recordar escenas de la pesadilla hasta que el trinar de un pájaro en su ventana la hizo regresar a la realidad. Aturdida fue a asearse y ponerse ropa cómoda ya que se esperaba de nuevo una 'salvaje' aventura. Cuando bajó hacia la puerta, encontró de nuevo a Fate viendo esas figuritas.

-¿Vamos?- Se limitó a decir.

-Vamos…- Secundó y emprendieron la caminata hacia el bosque.

Después de un buen rato de caminata entre arbustos y pequeñas pendientes, Nanoha se dio cuenta de que no era el mismo recorrido que llevaba hacia el estanque. Transcurría el tiempo y Fate no paraba de caminar apartando ramas o agachándose de otras, generando de a poco la irritación en la cobriza. Irritación que explotó al momento de reconocer la misma rama media rota que le había azotado la cara un buen par de minutos antes.

-¿Y bien? ¿Me puedes explicar por qué estamos dando vueltas sin sentido?- Habló con frío enojo.

-Mmm…- Fate la miró, escaneó su rostro y después habló. –No.- Simple respuesta que hizo que a la cobriza le palpitara una vena en la sien.

-¿¡Cómo que no!?- Alzó la voz y Fate paró su caminata.

-No.- Repitió y después alzó la ceja. –En realidad tienes muy poca paciencia ¿verdad?- Más que pregunta fue afirmación y apenas Nanoha se dispuso a responder Fate alzó la mano en forma de pedir silencio. -¿Si quiera te has fijado en tu alrededor?- Preguntó y Nanoha solo parpadeo varias veces. –Hazlo ahora.- Terminó y la cobriza frunció bastante el ceño.

-¿Ahora se supone que tú me ordenas?- Afloró su parte más rebelde.

-No me la estás poniendo fácil.- Siseó en respuesta.

-¡Ja! Qué bueno.- Habló pero por dentro se preguntaba la razón de su actuar. Parece que algo en su pesadilla la hace reaccionar de esta manera inconscientemente.

-¿Quieres comportarte de una vez?- Dijo y recordó como el día anterior la cobriza había sido un poquito más cooperativa. –Lo que nosotras hagamos puede repercutir en nuestro pueblo, ¿aún no te has hecho a la idea?- Recordó y en ese momento el pinchazo rebelde de Nanoha cesó seguido de una horrible culpa.

-Ya… tampoco te pases de blanca conciencia.- Bufó y se dispuso a ver los alrededores, solo vio…-Emmm arbustos.- Fate suspiró.

-Mira más…por favor.- Pidió a malas y Nanoha enfocó mejor.

-Frutos… ¿?- Dijo indecisa.

-Alimento.- Como si la pelea de hace unos momentos no haya ocurrido, la rubia sonrió divertida. –Lo siento, Alteza.- Fingió un tono de tristeza mientras sonreía socarronamente. –No vamos a llegar a la mansión a la hora del desayuno.- La cara de desconcierto en la cobriza solo la hizo sonreír más.

-No me digas que…-

-Así es, todo lo que podamos recoger será nuestro desayuno.- Explicó y la mandíbula de la cobriza cayó. –La clase de hoy será… recolección.- Habló en tono de catedrático. –Si pudiste con peces escurridizos, de seguro esto no va a ser problema. Puedes recoger de los árboles, arbustos o bien del suelo.- Ensanchó más la sonrisa y le tendió una bolsa de cuero. –Solo procura no agarrar los venenosos.- Dijo y se perdió entre los arbustos.

En su lugar la cobriza estaba más que perdida, miraba a todo sitio y después de esperar un momento, soltó un suspiro y se dispuso a recoger lo que a su parecer era comible. Lo que no sabía es que no muy lejos una figura la observaba atenta sus acciones.

Fue de arbusto en arbusto, agarró de los árboles cantidad de frutas que ya había visto en su mesa antes pero seguía dudando de los hongos que veía por el suelo. Ella sabía bien que existían varias especies comibles, lo malo es que no sabía identificarlas. Quedó pensativa por un buen momento y se decidió por los que le parecieron con 'mejor pinta'. Se agachó sin darse cuenta que la misma figura de antes se acercaba sigilosamente hacia ella y apenas intentó poner una mano sobre el hongo de vistosos colores, una mano ajena la interceptó mientras sentía a esa persona pegarse a su espalda y posar su otra mano en su hombro.

Un escalofrío la recorrió por completo cuando sintió un cálido aliento chocar con su oreja.

-Calma princesita. No te quieras matar tan pronto.- Escuchó el tono burlón y provocativo.

-¡AHHH!- Saltó de su sitio y terminó cayendo de espaldas al suelo mientras la figura de una esbelta rubia se sacudía por la gran risa que afloraba de su garganta.

-¡Deberías ver tu cara!- Rió más logrando que Nanoha frunciera enormemente el ceño y bufara en su sitio. –Ok, perdón. Tenía que hacerlo si no querías terminar con una mano menos.- Dijo medio en broma medio enserio y se acercó hacia la princesa para tenderle una mano. –Vamos, levántate y te explico.- Pero quedó confundida al ver un tremendo asombro en la pelirroja y después la amenaza de lágrimas en sus ojos por lo que un extraño sentimiento de desespero llegó a su corazón junto a unas confusas ganas de consolarla. –Hey… yo… lo siento, no sabía que… me pasé… oh vamos.- Intentaba pero el asombro no salía de la cobriza.

Al parecer el shock de Nanoha se debe al instantáneo recuerdo de su pesadilla. Sorprendentemente en esta la rubia no era la mala, o no lo vio así en su recuerdo, más bien le tendía la mano con una expresión de preocupación idéntica a la que llevaba en esos momentos pero con la diferencia que la Fate que aparecía en su sueño estaba empapada por la lluvia y en su cuerpo se apreciaban varias heridas.

Cuando quiso reaccionar se llevó la sorpresa de tener a la princesa de Al-Hazard abrazándola protectoramente y otra al darse cuenta de que ese abrazo no la molestaba para nada y que en cambio, la llenaba de paz.

-No lo volveré hacer. Por favor ya no llores.- Pidió suavemente.

-Yo… no sé que me pasó… pero no ha sido tu culpa.- Dijo a cambio y Fate se separó de su abrazo dejando en Nanoha un pequeño sentimiento de soledad.

-Me alegra saber eso…- Se levantó y ofreció de nueva cuenta su mano. –Vamos, seguiremos con la lección de hoy en el desayuno.- Esta vez el ofrecimiento fue aceptado y ambas se dirigieron en silencio hacia un árbol cercano.

-Cómo… ¿Cómo es eso de que podría perder la mano?- Se animó a preguntar tímidamente Nanoha una vez que se habían acomodado en la sombra y sacado los alimentos.

-"Se ve tan linda actuando así"- Pensó. –B-bueno…-se aclaró la garganta y continuó. –El hongo que estabas por agarrar era una de las especies más venenosas al tacto. En estas plantas, la más llamativa es la más peligrosa, recuérdalo.- Terminó llevando una manzana a su boca.

Nanoha asintió y también se llevó una fruta a la boca. Pasaron el desayuno comiendo en completo silencio, uno un poco incómodo para ambas debido al recuerdo del abrazo, para Fate, y el recuerdo de la pesadilla, para Nanoha.

Una vez acabaron se levantaron, recogieron las pocas cosas que llevaban y se encaminaron por el bosque de nuevo, hasta que Fate paró de repente y miró hacia varios lados alerta extrañando y preocupando un poco a Nanoha.

-Emm… ¿pasa algo?- Preguntó y para toda respuesta Fate llevó su dedo índice a sus labios pidiendo silencio.

Los rubíes de la rubia miraban analíticos por todos lados hasta que detuvo su vista en lo que le interesaba. A lo lejos pudo apreciar la entrada a una cueva natural y de ella sobresalían unos pequeños oseznos que jugaban entre ellos completamente despistados de lo que los rodeaba. Sonrió ligeramente y llamó con un dedo a la cobriza que acudió curiosa.

-Hermosos ¿verdad?- Dijo y la pelirroja asintió enternecida. –Pero no podemos estar aquí por mucho tiempo. Si la madre nos encuentra podría matarnos.- Habló tranquilamente y al ver la incredulidad de la princesa de Uminari se le escapó una corta risita mientras continuaba la caminata, pero esta vez un poco más alerta de su entorno. Nanoha la seguía. –Lo digo muy enserio aunque no lo creas, las mamá oso son muy protectoras con sus crías, no dudaran ni un segundo en atacar lo que sea que se encuentre cerca de ellos y pueda amenazarlos.- Informaba con un tono de respeto y fascinación que llegó a Nanoha.

-Parece que te gusta bastante hablar sobre animales.- Dijo suavemente con una pequeña sonrisa que correspondió Fate. -¿Cómo es que sabes tanto?-

-Me ha enseñado mi madre. Siempre había encontrado tiempo para enseñar sobre la fauna a mi hermana y a mí. A ella misma le encanta hablar sobre estas cosas, así como decía que combinaba sus dos mayores aficiones.- Respondió con una gran sonrisa de cariño que enseguida encantó a Nanoha. –Pasar tiempo con sus amadas hijas y hablar sobre los animales, según ella era su mejor parte del día.- Agregó y miró a Nanoha que la veía ligeramente embobada por la hermosa sonrisa que afloraba en los labios de la rubia cada que hablaba de su familia.

-Mi padre siempre ha sido enfocado a su trabajo… a él no le he conocido aficiones.- Compartió suavemente. –Él siempre ha buscado el bien de su pueblo y su familia. –Agregó orgullosa y miró a Fate para sonreír un poco más. –Pero mamá a pesar de ser igual, es más abierta. A ella le encanta la música, fue ella la que me enseñó a tocar el violín, aunque por supuesto aún no llego a su nivel…se puede decir que ella también nació tocando violines.- Bromeó con lo mismo que le había dicho Fate el día anterior y ambas rieron.

-Siempre me he embelesado con la imagen de mamá tocando el violín. Lastima no heredé su don musical. Por lo menos pude seguirla un poco en cuanto a sus enseñanzas en plantas y flores… lo básico claro porque sigo siendo un poco mala para los nombres…- Informó un poco avergonzada haciendo reír un poco más a Nanoha.

Y a partir de ese momento el camino de vuelta a la mansión fue mucho más ligero y ameno debido a la charla que sostenían. Hablaban un poco más sobre su familia y tradiciones. Fate quedó sorprendida al escuchar de Nanoha el refinado gusto por las cosas delicadas, detalladas o majestuosas a su vista que se llevaba en Uminari, así como Nanoha quedó descolocada por el amor tan grande del reino de Al-Hazard por la naturaleza y todos sus derivados. Increíblemente la estaban pasando tan bien en esa conversación que el camino se les hizo demasiado corto y para cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban en el salón de la mansión.

-Aún no puedo creer que se ame tanto a un árbol.- Decía Nanoha ligeramente divertida por la anécdota que estaba contando Fate.

-Y que lo digas, Alicia pasó toda una semana llorando en su cuarto.- Agregó burlona y en ese momento llegó la dueña de casa.

-Vaya, vaya, se desaparecen toda la mañana y ahora llegan como mejores amigas… ¿Seguras que son las mismísimas princesas de sus tierras? ¡Aquí me faltan gritos e insultos!- Habló burlonamente la castaña pero sonreía sinceramente al verlas llevarse bien.

-Lo sentimos Hayate-chan pero la gran idea de saltarse el desayuno fue de cierta persona.- Dijo juguetonamente.

-¿Ahora vienen los reclamos?- Siguió el juego sorprendiendo más a la castaña al ver tal interacción entre ambas.

-Si es así, hasta prefiero que se salten el desayuno más seguido.- Dijo y se ganó miradas de falsa seriedad de parte de ambas que la hicieron reír realmente divertida. –Dejando eso, sugiero que vayan a sus cuartos a refrescarse y Fate-chan, ve donde Shamal para que te revise la herida de nuevo.- Terminó amablemente y se retiró hacia la cocina para ayudar a preparar los alimentos.

Ambas chicas hicieron caso a la sugerencia y se dirigieron a sus cuartos para poder asearse y relajarse por un momento.

**Horas después, Mid-childa, Mansión Yagami.**

-¿Y bien, embajadora Yagami? Su veredicto.- Pedía Fate y la otra rubia la miró seriamente.

-La herida va bien, pero sigo en contra de esa sesión de entrenamiento/acondicionamiento en toda esta semana.- Dijo. –Harlaown-san debería hablar con su segunda al mando.-

-Lo haría… pero ahora tengo motivos para hacerle caso.- Declaró y vio a Shamal con pena. –Ella tiene mucho que contarme y la entiendo.- Esto último confundió un poco a la dueña de los ojos violeta. Fate se dio cuenta de eso. –El cuerpo también se expresa.

Dicho esto se levantó y agradeció a la embajadora e hizo su camino hacia el patio donde se encontraba la peli-rosa mirando el cielo totalmente ida en sus pensamientos logrando extrañar más a Fate.

Una vez cerca de su compañera puso una mano en su hombro y asintió, la otra imitó su gesto, caminó hacia el centro del patio y se puso en pose de pelea. Fate la siguió, la miró por un momento y en sus ojos pudo encontrar dolor camuflado en enojo.

-Libérate, Signum.- Pidió y momentos después estaba lanzando un fugaz golpe dirigido hacia la quijada de la otra.

En los ojos de Signum se pudo apreciar un brillo y se dispuso a esquivar y devolver los golpes dados. Contando en cada puño y patada el conflicto de sentimientos que cargaba muy dentro y que necesitaba liberar de alguna manera.

Fate, que llevaba años conociéndola, la entendía y le brindaba la mejor oportunidad para expulsar todo lo malo que guardaba. Sin embargo, entre cada puño, evasión y patada, la herida le estaba pasando factura y los movimientos de la rubia se hacían cada vez más pesados en su lado izquierdo, hasta la venda que tenía encima se estaba manchando con sangre que brotaba y que empeoró al momento en que Signum asestó una fuerte patada en el mismo lugar logrando que la rubia gruñera adolorida.

-Bien, suficiente.- Dijo la peli-rosa y se acercó a su superior quien jadeaba.

-Mmm- Fate miró a la peli-rosa y negó.- No, aún no me has contado todo.- Sorprendió a Signum con estas palabras pero la conciencia le estaba empezando a reclamar.

-Es suficiente, Testarossa… ya me has ayudado mucho.- Respondió pero la rubia seguía negando.

-Toma tu espada, se que ella me contará lo que falta.- Dijo y se encaminó al árbol cercano donde yacían dos espadas de entrenamiento. Tomó una y la otra se la tendió a la peli-rosa que solo suspiró.

-Bien…pero no me vengas a llorar después.- Levantó la espada y una nueva chispa en los ojos azules de la peli-rosa, se dejó ver.

Y una nueva danza salió a luz, entre movimientos sincronizados, elegantes y al mismo tiempo mortales si se tratara de una batalla real. Las estocadas iban y venían dejando un espectáculo digno de ver que no pasó desapercibido para la dueña de casa y sus visitas.

Fate giraba, atacaba y cubría con una majestuosidad tal que una pequeña exclamación de asombro salió de los labios de cierta pelirroja así como de una castaña. Shamal en su sitio miraba con absoluta seriedad el manchón rojo que se extendía de a poco en el brazo izquierdo de la rubia princesa, hasta que su mirada se desvió por un momento hacia la peli-rosa que deslizaba su espada con igual elegancia pero pudo apreciar cierto toque de desespero y ahí comprendió lo que Fate le había dicho momentos antes dejando que la curiosidad se abriera paso.

La contienda siguió hasta que una adolorida rubia erró un golpe dirigido hacia el hombro derecho de la peli-rosa, dejando libre paso a todo su costado izquierdo que por supuesto que Signum aprovechó para asestar una estocada en la boca del estómago dejando sin aire a su contrincante.

-Gracias…- Dijo y sostuvo a la rubia antes de que caiga de cara hacia al suelo.

-Ja…- Apenas pudo decir antes de desmayarse del dolor.

Por supuesto que después de eso la peli-rosa se ganó una severa regañada de parte de la embajadora, tanto que la castaña tuvo que intervenir antes de que Signum fuera castigada con trabajos forzosos en la mansión.

Nanoha en su lugar solo quedó un poco preocupada por el estado de la rubia, pero no se atrevió a preguntar, aún seguía sorprendida por todos los avances tan rápidos entre ambas.

-Dime Yuuno-kun, ¿Qué piensas de Harlaown-san?- Preguntó sin pensarlo mucho a su escolta que había estado a su lado viendo de igual manera el enfrentamiento entre ambas guerreras.

-Que no la conozco mucho, pero no confío en ella…- Dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-¿Sí?- Quedó curiosa por la respuesta.

-Puede pasar por buena persona por el bien de algún plan oculto… o-oh quien s-sabe…reitero en el h-hecho de que no la conozco.- Respondió nervioso como siempre al final de la oración sembrando la duda de nueva cuenta en la cobriza.

Aún así, ese día marcó un antes y un después en la relación de ambas princesas, si bien seguían siendo un poco reservadas en su trato, los insultos ya no eran tan seguidos y el tiempo que pasaban juntas era más ameno. Varias veces se sorprendieron pidiendo que el tiempo no pase tan rápido. Y sin darse cuenta algo empezaba a nacer entre ambas, aunque ambas lo intentaban pasar por alto.

**Dos semanas después, Reino de Al-Hazard, Palacio Real.**

En aquel majestuoso palacio se encontraba a la soberana junto a su esposa e hija en una amena charla durante el almuerzo, entre ellas comentaban las cartas que llegaban de parte de la hija mayor y respiraban tranquilas y aliviadas de que todo vaya muy bien. Hasta que un mayordomo entraba a la sala con cierta cara de preocupación.

-Su Majestad, perdón por interrumpirla en su hora de comer pero…- Tragó saliva y continuó. –La capitana Micaiah solicita hablar con usted sobre un asunto de carácter…urgente.- Esto sin duda captó la atención de la reina que frunció el ceño ligeramente y miró hacia su familia que se hallaba mirándola expectante.

-Dígale que pase.- Ordenó. –Tiene que ser información sobre ese asunto.- Habló en voz alta poniendo al tanto a su esposa que puso una mirada seria, y a su hija que prestó más atención al escuchar el nombre de la capitana.

-Buenas tardes, Su Alteza.- Saludaba respetuosamente la peli-negra que había entrado en ese momento, pero no pasaba por alto el hecho de encontrarla agitada y con ciertos raspones y golpes en el cuerpo.

-Micaiah, querida, ¿Qué te ha pasado?- Hablaba Precia con preocupación mientras su hija asentía igual o más preocupada.

-Se trata sobre lo que he venido a informar.- Contestó con seriedad. –Encontré lo que buscaba.- Solo esas palabras hicieron que la familia real se sorprendiera y mucho más cuando la peli-negra seguía contando los descubrimientos que había hecho, cómo lo había hecho y qué le había ocurrido durante su rápido viaje hacia el palacio.

-Esto…esto es más grande de lo que parecía.- Dijo Alicia totalmente descolocada.

-También aclara muchas incógnitas.- Agregó analítica Precia.

-Esto debe saberse de inmediato. Micaiah, mañana por la mañana partirás hacia Mid-childa. Tanto Fate como la princesa de Uminari y la Organización deben enterarse.- Ordenó seriamente Lindy y Micaiah se golpeó decidida el pecho. –Mandaré a preparar una alcoba para ti.- Apenas lo dijo mandó a un sirviente a seguir el pedido.

La comida acabó en el mismo instante en que la peli-negra entró a la sala, por lo que las reinas y la princesa, se dirigieron a sus cuartos con un súbito cansancio y preocupación por lo que se avecinaba.

Micaiah por su parte aún se guardaba otra preocupación ya que puede que lo que encontró cause estragos muy próximamente, como también puede ser a largo plazo. Tal incertidumbre la tenía totalmente fuera de sí. Había mucho en riesgo. Por otro lado, una inevitable emoción crecía en su interior al enterarse del viaje que realizaría pronto. Era algo que no controlaba y simplemente se abría paso ante toda esa nube de incertidumbre que tenía en su mente. Se preguntaba sobre el bienestar de la princesa y cómo reaccionaría al verla ya que habían pasado varios años desde la última vez que la vio y aun así ese sentimiento permanecía.

Unos toques en su puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Adelante.- Concedió con su profunda voz.

-Micaiah…- Se dejó escuchar la voz de la gemela menor que entraba tímidamente con una bandeja llena de agua y trapos.- Te ayudaré con esos raspones.- Dijo y la peli-negra sonrió tiernamente para la menor… era otra de las cosas inevitables.

-Gracias, pero no debía molestarse en hacerlo, princesa.-

-Nada de eso… yo quiero hacerlo. Además bien sabes que no me gusta que me trates de usted.- Finalizó y se acercó hacia la cama donde se encontraba sentada su interlocutora.

-Tan testaruda como siempre…Alicia.- Pronunció su nombre en cierto tono juguetón logrando que la aludida suelte un bufido.

-Cállate y descúbrete los raspones.- Ordenó y un ligero sonrojo llegó a sus mejillas al momento en que la peli-negra se sacaba su blusa dejando libre su torso marcado y raspado.

Remojó el trapo en el agua, quitó el exceso y empezó a limpiar desde los brazos donde se hallaban los raspones más "serios". El tacto del agua fría y el ardor de las heridas lograron que la guerrera diera un ligero respingo preocupando a la rubia que ante el salto trató con mucha más delicadeza la herida.

-Aunque no sean heridas graves tengo la certeza de que tendrás un muy largo y doloroso viaje por delante.- Comentó Alicia para disipar el silencio mientras limpiaba ahora las heridas en los hombros Micaiah.

-Eso es lo de menos. Esta información es demasiado delicada y urgente, haré lo posible por llegar lo más pronto que pueda.- Respondió con decisión y un brillo de emoción en los ojos que hizo que algo en la gemela menor doliera.

-Ya…Lo sé.- Murmuró y paró de limpiar para lanzarse a abrazar a la peli-negra.- Cuídate mucho, por favor, Micaiah.- Pidió a duras penas.

-Lo haré.- Respondió simple. Y Alicia se separó con un nuevo pinchazo dentro de sí, limitándose a seguir limpiando las heridas mientras se mordía el labio intentando no llorar.

* * *

><p><em>Sigooo con sueñooo! -3- mou! pero bueno, debido a esto me ha llegado una loca idea que espero poder trabajarla en la semana para hacerles saber :P así que esperemos que no me olvide lo que intento hacer xD<em>

_Ahora..._

**_YuriLover24:_**_ Ja! mejor que sean benditos celos(? jeje ok no u.u_

**_Fate-Escarlata:_**_ Jejeje que es un fic sin una Nanoha perv? :3 ok ya pero un cambio era necesario hacer, después me la quieren morder a la pobre :C. Traigo más Nanofate y chocolates(? :D gracias x el review :3 cuídate..._

_**Fan a Ciegas:** Oh rayos! *patea la mesa* ok ok es verdad es verdad :P el caso es q como buena presi me ayudarás a buscar esos fondos no? :v kajhsdkahsdkas esa imaginación eh~~ *-* nah mentira. Por cierto te doy la razón con lo de las cicatrices, las mías cuentan bobas historias jajaja como mi buena presi ya tiene cuenta lo sabrás por PM si te animas ;D jajaja nos leemos_

**_Momo:_**_ Hey! :D Nanoha cuidando a Fate? mmm quizás, quizás jajaja veremos :P Viva el HayaCarim y el NanoFate!(? jajaja gracias x el review saludos :3_

**_Shirei-Kan:_**_ Más avances :3 Nanoha no se podía quedar como niña malcriada toda la vida -.- y que mejor método de enganche que hablar de oseznos? :D ok ok creo que no pero por ahí si funciona xD que tal el cap? saludos! :D_

**_Naru:_**_ Hey! Bienvenido! o Bienvenida? O.o... mmm... de todos modos me alegra que estés aquí :D Aclarando tu duda, mmm de seguro Nanoha queda mejor arriba pero puede que tb quede perfecta abajo... todo depende si es tan fuerte como para cargar a Fate en los hombros :D jajjaja ok no, lo dejaré en un 50/50 con más chance a ver una Fate tachi ;) Picante a la historia! jajajaa está bien lo tomaré en cuenta :) gracias x el review :D_

**_Hachi:_**_ Aquí la conti kajshdkajsdhaks(? xDD jajajaja corto pero efectivo tu review me hizo reír xD_

**_Alondra-Chan NHyNF:_**_ A ver, esta vez si te caeré xq me desconcertó -_-U no aflojo la comedia...rayos :P y descuida que si pasa xD cuidate y nos leemos..._

**_Fatelove:_**_ TU! ¬¬... emm... la verdad nada solo tenía ganas de decirlo xD jajajaja que te siga llegando la inspiración :) y recuerda que tenemos que rogar por una buena tormenta para bailar Master of Tides :v jajajjaa cuidate boba :P_

**_MK: _**_Es un gusto tenerte todavía aquí :3 si, bueno ya mismo tocan los tiempos difíciles :O gracias x el review y saludos :D_

**_Sakuradakota:_**_ Y aquí tu comentario me abre los ojos :O jajaja es muy cierto, por ahora no tiene mucho que hacer pero te aseguro que no dejaría como total inútil a mi personaje amado :O por ahora no lo amerita pero descuida que después se pondrá las pilas ;D jaja gracias por el review :3_

**_NanoFate24: _**_Si, ya va bajando ;) pero sigue siendo mi niña malcriada :3 jajaja. Más de nuestro adorado NanoFate :D pronto y sin metidas de Signum :v lento pero seguro!... Ahora que tal el nuevo personaje? que crees que pase de ahora en adelante? será que ya me sale el condenado drama que necesito? e_é sin más, gracias x el review :D cuídate y espero saber pronto de ti!_

_Y antes de que me duerma de cara a mi laptop, me iré a espabilar -w- insisto...mou!_

_Nos leemos la próxima :D_


	7. VII

_Y tocan las doce ya es oficialmente sábado! por lo tanto conti! xD ok ya pero tendré que hacerlo así ya que mis sábados de ahora en adelante estarán ocupados :O_

_O eso esperaba hasta que corte salvaje de luz a media noche aparece y me rompe los planes -w- que desgracia! pero ni modo..._

_Lo subo hasta ahorita, pero lo subo en sábado! jajaja_

_Como siempre un agradecimiento a las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer y comentar :D gracias lo quierooo! :*_

_Este me salio medio corto el cap :P pero buenoooo... no tengo exucsas xD -.-U_

**_MSLN no me pertenece, ni sus personajes pero si la historia y no se que más poner :v_**

* * *

><p><strong>Fuego en la piel<strong>

**VII**

* * *

><p><strong>Horas de la mañana, Mid-childa, Mansión Yagami.<strong>

En el comedor de la mansión se hallaba la dueña de casa e invitados disfrutando de su abundante desayuno en un ameno silencio hasta que la castaña levantaba una ceja mirando a ambas princesas en la mesa. A pesar de que últimamente se estaban llevando de lo mejor aún le extrañaba el hecho de que ambas estén en ese mismo instante en la mesa ya que se le había hecho costumbre no verlas hasta la hora del almuerzo que era cuando llegaban después de su sesión de convivencia por las mañanas. Y dejando eso a parte, otra cosa que le hacía levantar las cejas era las miradas furtivas que se lanzaban una a la otra… Ya hasta la estaban haciendo sonreír traviesamente.

-Bien…espero que no me malinterpreten lo que diré.- Empezó captando la atención de la mesa. –Pero, ¿Por qué no están en su sesión matutina de convivencia?- Preguntó mirando a la rubia y a la cobriza alternativamente. –Así podían lanzarse miraditas sin ser interrumpidas como en este momento.- Sonrió como gato y esa sonrisa se ensanchó al ver a la princesa de Al-Hazard escupir el jugo que intentaba tomar en ese instante más una Nanoha tosiendo fuertemente.

Como si fuese poca vergüenza para ambas, la mesa estalló en "risitas discretas" de parte de la embajadora y la cónsul.

Signum por su parte solo sonreía socarronamente. Sinceramente, a pesar de todo, a ella no le molestaba para nada la idea de ver como pareja a ambas muchachas.

El único disgustado con la broma fue el chico rubio de ojos verdes que mantenía el ceño profundamente fruncido mientras veía a la castaña y a la rubia alternativamente.

-Yagami, no sé de qué diablos hablas.- Se escuchó a duras penas la voz de Fate y antes de que Hayate se dispusiera hacer otro ingenioso comentario, agregó. –Esta mañana decidí enseñarle una manualidad que necesita mucha paciencia y tiempo. No veo necesario quedarnos en el bosque esta vez, así como tampoco veía necesario el levantarnos muy temprano.- Explicó todo lo fríamente que pudo pero la sonrisa de la castaña no ayudaba.

-Como digas.- Dijo en voz cantarina y antes de poder agregar algo más fue interrumpida por un sirviente.

-Con su permiso, Hayate-sama. Le ha llegado correspondencia.- Anunció respetuosamente el sirviente.

-Gracias. La revisaré de inmediato.- Dijo y se levantó. –Con su permiso, me retiro antes.- Sonrió y desapareció por la puerta.

-Bueno, nosotras también nos retiramos.- Habló por fin Nanoha lanzándole una mirada a Fate quien asintió y la siguió.

En la mesa solo quedaron Carim, Shamal, Signum y Yuuno quienes terminaban pacientemente su comida.

-Dejando la broma a parte…Creo que harían buena pareja.- Comentó Carim con una sonrisa discreta debido a la presencia de los compañeros de las princesas.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- Dijo Signum tan casualmente que pareciera que no habló para nada. –Me retiro también.

-Emm… Wolkenritter-san…-Se escuchó hablar a Shamal tímidamente y Signum se giró apenas. – ¿Le molestaría ayudarme con unos asuntos?- Pidió.

-No hay problema.- Dijo para después seguirla dejando a Carim y Yuuno solos.

-Para mí, no hacen buena pareja, ni hoy ni nunca…- Habló con sorprendente frialdad el muchacho dejando a una Carim de piedra.

* * *

><p><p>

Un poco lejos de la mansión se hallaba un par de muchachas caminando en medio del bosque mientras paseaban su mirada entre árbol y árbol en busca de algo…

Algo que la princesa cobriza aún no entendía.

-¿Qué buscamos, Harlaown-san?- Habló.

-Buena madera.- Respondió pero Nanoha puso más cara de confusión que causó tierna gracia en Fate. Tomó de su cuello el collar donde yacían los dijes y se lo enseñó a la cobriza que se sorprendió al ver de cerca por primera vez aquellas figuritas que tanta curiosidad le causaron. –Cada animal tiene su significado…es algo que mi madre también me enseñó.- Sonrió y destacó la figurita del lobo. –Por algo la represento con el lobo, por la extrema lealtad a nuestra familia y en especial a mamá. –Rió. –Además del liderazgo.- Quedó mirando pensativa la figura que representaba a su madre hasta que la voz de Nanoha la despertó.

-Y… ¿la leona?- Curioseó con una expresión ladeada.

-Es mamá. Siempre dispuesta a proteger a los suyos y al mismo tiempo tan cálida.- Respondió y antes de que Nanoha preguntara destacó la del zorro. –Y te presento a Alicia.- Rieron por un momento y después explicó. –Representa lo astuta e ingeniosa que puede llegar a ser…claro, aparte de molestosa.

-Déjame adivinar… el perrito eres tú.- Dijo en tono divertido y Fate asintió. –Además puedo decir que lo hizo otra persona ¿me equivoco?- Esto sorprendió a la rubia.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Preguntó.

-El arte es personal. Cada persona tiene su forma de hacer las cosas, algo que las representa.- Respondió con suavidad para después señalar tres figuras en la mano de Fate. –Estas tres tienen líneas suaves además de ser muy reales, muestran con impresionante "facilidad" la majestuosidad de los animales a los que representan. El lobo se ve atento y fuerte, pero los ojos se ven amables. La leona destila respeto y decisión. Y el zorro muestra claramente perspicacia. Es un trabajo muy bien hecho.- Se maravilló tanto en las figuritas que no vio el sonrojo en las mejillas de la rubia. –El perro es casi otra cosa, a pesar de ser un trabajo muy bien hecho y detallado no destilan seriedad sino…broma, diversión.- Agregó mirando al perro con una sonrisa.

-Vaya… gracias, me halagas.- Dijo casi coquetamente y Nanoha se sorprendió. –Las tres figuras que has mencionado las hice yo. Alicia hizo la cuarta como broma y venganza por la mía.- Explicó.

-Algo me lo decía.- Rió por un momento pero después posó la mano encima de los dijes que yacían en la palma de Fate. –Son…hermosos sin duda.- Murmuró mientras subía lentamente la mirada.

Y lavanda chocó con rubíes generando en ambas un choque eléctrico y un escalofrío que recorría su columna. De nuevo se creaba ese magnetismo en ambas, era algo que no podían explicar y de parte de Fate, no lo quería evitar, ya que estaba decidida a saber de una vez por todas que era lo que estaba sintiendo. Nanoha, sin embargo, era otra cosa, en ella crecía un sentimiento de miedo hacia ese nuevo sentir y se rehusaba a darle nombre.

Pero era en momentos como este en que nada más entraba a su mente, ni el sonido del viento, ni las hojas, ni los animales. Nada más existía solo el mirar rubí de la rubia y el fuerte latir de su corazón.

Fate estaba en similar trance, no apartaba ni quería apartar su mirada de esos ojos color lavanda que le lanzaban una silenciosa petición.

Y sin notarlo, la distancia entre ambas se hacía más corta así como sus ojos se cerraban lentamente cediendo su paso a otros sentidos.

Los labios de ambas vibraban en expectación, aún más al sentir el cálido aliento de la otra cada vez más cerca.

Hasta que el sonido de un ave despegando de su nido trajo a ambas de un jalón a la realidad donde la incredulidad se abría paso rápidamente, así como la sorpresa y el desconcierto.

Fate realmente incómoda giró rápido hacia un árbol, sacó su daga y con un par de movimientos cortó una rama de buen grosor.

-Ya tenemos lo que vinimos a buscar… ¿Vamos?- Invitó amablemente a pesar de la incomodidad. Nanoha solo asintió cabizbaja ya que no quería que Fate viera el inmenso sonrojo que poblaba sus mejillas.

El camino de regreso se hizo en un silencio sofocante para ambas. Ya no tenían ni la más mínima idea de que hacer o decir hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la mansión donde las esperaba Hayate con una cara de seriedad muy poco común en ella.

-Fate-chan, Nanoha-chan me disculparán por interrumpir su sesión de convivencia pero realmente necesito hablar con- Pero el sonido de un intenso galope no la dejó continuar.

Las tres personas en la entrada giraron curiosas hacia el camino de llegada donde se podía apreciar una larga melena oscura agitarse por la carrera con su caballo color chocolate.

Por supuesto la rubia identificó de inmediato a la persona y cierta alegría la invadió dejándose ver a través de una inmensa sonrisa que Nanoha no pasó por alto.

Una vez que la jinete llegó a la entrada bajó presurosa y se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la rubia.

-Mi princesa, sepa disculpar mi presurosa llega- Pero tampoco pudo continuar debido al abrazo que recibió y que la dejó sorprendida.

-¡Micaiah! No sabes qué gusto me da verte.- Fate habló con cariño mientras no soltaba a la peli-negra.

-Alteza…-Dijo Micaiah tratando de ocultar cierta emoción por el abrazo.

-¿Se puede saber quién es usted?- Se escuchó la voz cortante de Nanoha.

-Ella, Nanoha-chan, es la razón por la que quería hablar con ustedes.- Intervino la castaña aun conservando la seriedad en sus facciones.

-Para que no haya ninguna duda me presentaré. Pero antes, Alteza, le pediré amablemente que me suelte para poder hablar bien.- Pidió ocultando su diversión a una Fate que se apartó lentamente conservando la sonrisa y riendo ligeramente. Nanoha al ver esto solo sentía un pinchazo molestoso que la hacía fruncir el ceño. –Mi nombre es Micaiah Chevelle, capitana de la tropa 9 y fiel sirviente de la familia Testarossa-Harlaown.- Asintió solemne en total respeto hacia las dos muchachas que acompañaban a su princesa aun sin saber quiénes eran. –El motivo de mi llegada es para informarles de algo de carácter urgente y delicado, pero para ello necesito la presencia de la embajadora, la escolta de mi princesa, la heredera de Uminari y su escolta.- Pidió seriamente contagiando a quienes la escuchaban.

-Takamachi Nanoha, heredera de Uminari. Perdón mi rudeza hace un momento.- Se presentó y disculpó la cobriza mientras ejecutaba una elegante reverencia. –Si me disculpan, iré a ver a Yuuno-kun y a Signum-san.- Y se fue grácilmente captando la atención de Fate por su paso suave casi seductor.

-Pasemos a la sala.- Invitó la castaña.

-Por supuesto.- Respondió la peli-negra pero se extrañó al regresar a ver a la rubia y encontrarla perdida en su mundo. –Alteza, ¿está bien?- Preguntó mientras ponía una mano en su hombro trayéndola de vuelta al mundo.

-¿Ah? Emm, sí… sí…- Respondió como pudo mientras seguía a Hayate, dejando a Micaiah extrañada y preocupada.

Una vez en la sala esperaron unos momentos hasta que las personas que faltaban entraran en la habitación. Hayate con seriedad pidió a su mayordomo Zafira cerrar puertas y ventanas como también dar la disposición de que ningún sirviente bajo ningún motivo debe acercarse o interrumpir la conversación.

Una vez hecho todo lo pedido cedió la palabra a la peli-negra que a pesar de haber viajado a marchas forzadas, parecía más que dispuesta a dar a conocer la situación.

-Micaiah, ¿a qué se debe tu presencia?- Preguntó por fin Fate y la nombrada asintió.

-Vine para darles a conocer una alarmante información.- Y apenas lo dijo un tenso silencio cayó en la habitación. –Hace dos semanas he reportado a la reina Lindy sobre el avistamiento de dos entes sospechosos.- Empezó. –Eran dos personas encapuchadas que mantenían una tensa conversación. En esta se mencionaba a la princesa de Uminari y a la princesa Fate, junto a las palabras estorbo y reunión urgente junto a más personas.- Esto sorprendió a las presentes y una persona en especial se puso tensa. –Se da a entender que un grupo de personas está detrás de ambas princesas, como su objetivo sea perjudicar a ambos territorios. Por supuesto no he dejado esta información solo en suposiciones, esto abarca mucho más, aquí se juega la estabilidad de miles de personas y no solo de nuestro reino.- Explicó y ante esto Hayate llevó su mano a su barbilla pensativa. –Las investigaciones que llevé a cabo dieron sus frutos… en parte.- Se lamentó y Fate la miró.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Habló con cierto desconcierto la rubia.

-Logré afirmar mi hipótesis sobre la agrupación de personas.- Respondió para después apretar los puños. –Pero no ha sido nada simple. Sé que existe este grupo que intenta atentar contra ambos territorios, pero están espléndidamente organizados. Tanto que ambos encapuchados que encontré solo formaban parte de la "chusma" de la agrupación. Aunque, su objetivo no es totalmente claro, no sabemos específicamente por qué quieren afectar a ambos territorios…Se trata de un severo atentado organizado y dirigido por una o varias personalidades desde las sombras, por el momento, esa ha sido la conclusión.- Dijo y miró a las demás.

-Chevelle-san, ha sido muy responsable de su parte el hacernos llegar esta información lo más pronto posible. Tiene razón, esto cambia totalmente el esquema del problema.- Habló Shamal totalmente preocupada por lo que acababa de escuchar. Reflexionó un momento y miro a Nanoha y Fate. –Es inevitable, esa charla debe hacerse en este mismo instante.- Ante esto ambas chicas se miraron, suspiraron y se dispusieron a recordar.

-Takamachi, habla primero.- Pidió Fate sorprendiendo ligeramente a la cobriza.

-Bien…-Dijo y otro suspiro se escuchó. –Yo tenía 9 años cuando todo empezó…

"Me encontraba en el jardín del palacio junto a mi madre y mi hermana. Mamá me daba sus clases de violín y mi hermana solo aprovechaba el momento para pintar un cuadro… Hasta que vimos pasar a un hombre totalmente sucio y con heridas que sangraban en su torso y cabeza. En su mirada se veía el horror y la urgencia. Consternada, mamá decidió seguirlo y yo por curiosidad también, así hasta llegar al salón donde se encontraba papá sentado hablando con un guardia. La urgencia con la que entró el hombre fue tal, que papá no dudo ni dos segundos en prestarle total atención.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó él con desconcierto.

-Takamachi-sama… nos atacan…- apenas pudo decir el hombre sin tener que jadear y escuché a mamá contener el aliento.

-¿¡Cómo!?- papá se levantó inmediatamente.

-En la frontera sur-oeste con el Reino de Al-Hazard, han aparecido tropas portando los símbolos de ese reino, mientras destrozaban la aldea cercana con flechas encendidas y a filo de espadas… Majestad… no han quedado sobrevivientes – dijo y se puso a llorar desconsolado mientras yo solo podía ver con asombro la escena.

-Querido…- habló con pesar mamá, mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia papá quien tenía el rostro desconfigurado de la sorpresa y el horror.

-Esto no pasará por alto… A partir de mañana que nuestras tropas entrenen arduamente…- y me sorprendí por la frialdad en las palabras de mi padre. Él nunca ha hablado así, ni cuando mis hermanos y yo hacíamos una travesura tal que lo haya hecho enojar.

-¿Papá?- me acerqué a él pero antes de poder tocarlo él habló.

-Nanoha, tendrás prohibido el salir del palacio si no es con un escolta. Ya no más salidas al pueblo. Lo mismo irá para tus hermanos.- mencionó.

-¿Por qué?- me desconcertó por completo lo que dijo después.

-Porque estamos en guerra…-

A partir de ese día, las tropas que se encargaban solo de los disturbios menores del pueblo, fueron entrenando en el arte de la guerra… o así lo llamaba mi padre. Cada noticia de enfrentamientos lo tenía más alterado y el odio hacia el reino de Al-Hazard crecía en su mirada, tanto que no había comida en la que no hablara mal sobre su pueblo. A pesar de que se guardaba toda la información sobre las batallas, no era difícil saber que todo empeoraba solo el escucharlo hablar.

Mi pueblo sufría, mi familia se separaba, todo lo que amaba hacer me fue restringido de a poco… el odio crecía también dentro de mí."

Terminó de relatar la cobriza, aún con una sombra de pesadumbre en sus ojos, que ahora veían los rubíes de la rubia a la espera de su versión de la historia. Por supuesto, tanto ella como Signum y Micaiah notaron rápidamente que su versión discrepaba totalmente de la que su reino mantenía. Esto no hacía sino afirmar en el hecho de que había terceros involucrados en esta guerra.

Una seriedad extrema llegó a Fate junto a la rabia que crecía dirigida hacia esas personas incautas y egoístas, a pesar de que no sabía la razón concreta de sus acciones, para ella no existía la más mísera excusa para hacer tanto daño a personas inocentes. Ante la última idea, la culpabilidad golpeó a la rubia al entender que ella también ha cegado vidas inocentes, aunque haya sido ante el pensamiento erróneo de que estas amenazaban la integridad de su pueblo, el peso de aquellas vidas se estaban dejando sentir instantáneamente.

Antes de dar su versión, Fate llevó una mano a su frente mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos. Lágrimas bajaban de ellos desconcertando completamente a la cobriza, la castaña, al muchacho rubio y a la embajadora.

-Testarossa…-Dijo Signum entendiendo el sentimiento de su compañera y la culpa también entrando en su conciencia.

-Ese día…Bueno, a pesar de que yo también tenía 9 años, tampoco lo podría olvidar.- Se escuchó la voz forzada de Fate debido al nudo en su garganta.- Fue…el mismo día en que madre nos enseñaría a Alicia y a mí a hacer representaciones en madera…

"A pesar de ser la monarca absoluta de su pueblo, para madre siempre hay tiempo para la familia, en especial si el reino estaba en total paz y tranquilidad, ella se encargaba muy bien de eso. Esa mañana nos encontrábamos en el bosque cercano al palacio, habíamos pasado la madrugada escuchando el cantar de los pájaros y compitiendo por quien lograba identificar la mayor cantidad de especies que trinaban en ese momento, apreciando el amanecer para momentos después internarnos más y buscar buena madera. Una vez la encontramos regresábamos felices de vuelta al palacio, nos dirigimos al salón del trono y ahí madre nos tendió una navaja a cada una.

-Bueno, les advertiré que esto requiere mucha paciencia mis niñas, además de mucho cuidado no vaya a ser que terminen con un dedo menos y su mamá Precia me de cómo ofrenda hacia los dioses del bosque por no haberlas cuidado.- bromeó y en ese momento entró mamá con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Es uno de mis mayores miedos, por eso vengo personalmente a cuidar de mis retoños.- se acercó a nosotras y nos dio un beso en la cabeza a cada una para después sentarse a lado de madre.

-No hay problema, a mi me encanta la idea, así la familia está completa.- sonrió y tomó un pedazo de rama para después explicarnos. –Si ponen la hoja en esta posición será más fácil deslizarla, mueven despacio y así la van "pelando" hasta que- pero el estruendo de la puerta siendo abierta bruscamente interrumpió el momento. –Auch– ante la sorpresa, madre terminó cortándose con la navaja. Apretó su mano con una mueca y regresó a ver al soldado que llegó en ese momento.

Él estaba agitado y nervioso, cuando quiso acercarse a nosotras una mueca de dolor surcó su rostro al mover su pierna derecha.

-Ingvalt, muchacho ¿por qué llegas así?- preguntó curiosa y preocupada mamá mientras tomaba la mano herida de madre y la revisaba.

-Majestades, sepan disculparme pero esto es malo…-Dijo y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, como pudo se puso firmes y habló con seriedad. –Nuestra frontera sur-este con Uminari ha sido atacada por guerreros de ese reino.- miré a mis madres y tenían una expresión de sorpresa tal que el miedo llegó a mí, miré a mi hermana y la vi temblar por lo que la abracé para seguir escuchando lo que decía. –Intentaron arrasar con el pueblo cercano pero no los dejamos…- a pesar de que dijo eso, bajó su cabeza apenado. –hubieron muchos sacrificios…solo quedamos una cuarta parte de los que nos encontrábamos presentes al momento del ataque…- escuché a madre gruñir y a mamá exclamar. –No se salvaban ni mujeres, ancianos, jóvenes ni niños…los ejecutaban por igual…- esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso para madre ya que golpeó fuertemente el reposa brazos de su trono y momentos después maldecía en voz alta. Mamá a su lado intentaba calmarla aunque ambas derramaban pequeñas lágrimas.

-Ingvalt, ve donde el curandero para que atienda tu herida, por favor. Mañana por la mañana te quiero a ti y a cinco comandantes formados con sus tropas en la arena… Ni crea que nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados ante tal ofensa… Ojo por ojo, diente por diente…- ordenó madre y en ese momento mamá se dirigió a nosotras.

-Esto no les corresponde escucharlo. Niñas, por favor vayan a sus cuartos.- nos pidió con triste expresión.

-Mamá… ¿qué está pasando?- preguntó mi hermanita con voz temblorosa.

-Guerra, Alicia… eso va a pasar…- a pesar de que la aflicción se escuchaba en su voz, también logré distinguir cierto tono de decepción.

-Pero…-

-Nada, Ali. Fate, por favor lleva a tu hermana a tu cuarto, quédense juntas.- me pidió y asentí llevando a mi hermanita de la mano hacia mi cuarto.

Apenas entramos nos dirigimos a mi cama para sentarnos en la orilla y quedarnos pensativas, hasta que escuché a mi hermana hablar entrecortadamente.

-T-tengo miedo…Fate… nunca había visto a madre tan enojada…- dijo y la abracé mientras ella temblaba de nuevo en mis brazos.

-Tranquila Ali… siempre estaremos juntas, yo te protejo.- le dije para calmarla y ella solo sollozó mientras me abrazaba más.

Por supuesto fue una promesa infantil que con el tiempo y las circunstancias tuve que dejar de lado, en parte. Mi pueblo sufría ante mis ojos y la impotencia me ganaba algunas veces al ver las tropas llegar mermadas. Se supone que yo sería su nueva líder y sin embargo estaba sin hacer nada en la seguridad de mi palacio. Por lo que empecé a entrenar en el arte de la espada, por mi cuenta, hasta que encontré amigas que compartían mi impotencia. Junto a Signum y Micaiah perfeccionamos el manejo de la espada y partimos juntas al campo de batalla para no permitir que el daño hacia nuestro reino sea mayor.

Para nosotros solo había un culpable y ese era Uminari"

Terminó de contar, pero la culpa seguía marcando sus facciones

-Takamachi…-Habló Fate con tristeza para ir hacia la cobriza, poner una rodilla al suelo, tomar la mano de la chica y llevarla a la altura de su boca pero sin rozarla. Toda esta acción terminó por descolocar a la heredera de Uminari. –Que la tierra sea la que me juzgue en este momento si no es la verdad la que se desliza de mis labios… Por todo el daño y el peso de aquellas almas que llevo en los hombros… quisiera pedirte perdón a ti y a tu pueblo, aunque estas mismas no sean suficientes ya que simples palabras y una vida no se pueden poner en una balanza.- Dijo con tanto remordimiento en sus palabras que a Nanoha le fue imposible no sentir un nudo en la garganta ante la visión de una abatida rubia. –Por lo mismo, quiero empeñar aquí mi palabra y prometer que el descanso no figurará conmigo si no hago pagar con mis propias manos a los verdaderos culpables de tanto daño a nuestros pueblos. Por lo menos así dar un respiro a mi alma abatida por mis crueldades, buscando verdadera justicia… con tu ayuda…Nanoha.- Pronunció su nombre lento y con pesar.

Era la primera vez que Fate la llamaba por su nombre y en tan emotiva escena que a Nanoha se le escaparon un par de lágrimas mientras asentía lentamente.

Al llamar por su nombre a la cobriza, Fate la estaba reconociendo plenamente como su igual y compañera. Estaba decidida a hacer pagar al o los culpables de tan cruel guerra sin sentido y quería hacerlo con la cobriza a su lado.

-Alteza…-Murmuró Micaiah mientras se admiraba por el gran corazón de su futura reina.

-Está bien, pero basta…Fate…- Nanoha también se aventuró a llamarla por su nombre y para ella, que bien se sentía hacerlo por fin. Tomó a la rubia por sus brazos y la hizo levantar. –No necesitas hacer esto, me ha quedado más que claro que mi odio ha sido mal dirigido. Yo también quisiera pedirte perdón, a ti y a tu pueblo, por todas las ofensas que han salido de mi boca.- Hablaba con arrepentimiento sincero mientras veía a los ojos de la rubia.

-Ahora que todo ha sido aclarado y el verdadero problema salido a flote.- Interrumpió Shamal. –Daré por finalizada la propuesta hecha por la canciller Yagami, claro todo como un rotundo éxito. Ambas princesas tienen carta libre para volver a sus territorios y aportar con sus pares una nueva solución.- Anunció pero en vez de ser fuente de felicidad, para ambas fue de tristeza, aunque sigan sin querer admitirlo del todo.

-¿No es mejor hacer uso de esta nueva alianza?- Habló Signum haciendo que todos le presten atención.

-¿A qué se refiere, Wolkenritter-san?- Preguntó Shamal.

-Debido a que la mayoría de información la tiene el reino de Al-Hazard, y no está en duda que la heredera de Uminari es muy capaz, sugiero que la princesa ayude en una investigación conjunta en nuestro Reino. Por supuesto, ella y una representación de la Organización, así se afianzan los lazos recién hechos.- Respondió sorprendiendo a la rubia y a Fate que la miraba significativamente.

Signum sintió la mirada de Fate así que le regresó la mirada y le guiñó un ojo haciendo que la rubia negara con una pequeña sonrisa.

Nada de esto, ni ningún otro detalle fue pasado por alto para la peli-negra que solo atinó a fruncir un poco el ceño.

Nanoha en su lugar se hallaba sin palabras, se sentía emocionada ante la idea de realizar esa investigación y lo hizo saber.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Signum-san. Le pediré a Yuuno-kun informar a mi familia sobre esta decisión.- Nanoha regresó su mirada hacia el chico que yacía cabizbajo y tembloroso mientras apretaba sus puños, logrando extrañar a la pelirroja. -¿Yuuno-kun?-

-¿Y por qué no te puedo acompañar?- Preguntó dolido el muchacho haciendo que todas se asombren.

-Porque si tú me acompañas ¿Quién le avisará a mi familia?- Respondió suavemente Nanoha mientras se acercaba hacia el rubio.

-¿No se puede simplemente enviarle un mensaje?- Dijo ya un poco alterado. –No quiero que vayas sola, te podría pasar algo.

-¿Estás sugiriendo que le haríamos daño?- Saltó Fate, irritada por la reacción de rubio.

-No…- Agregó mordaz y en ese momento Micaiah entrecerró los ojos.

-Si no es así, ¿Por qué tan ansioso por acompañarla?- Intervino la peli-negra y Yuuno la miró. – ¿Acaso tienes miedo de algo? Y no me refiero a su seguridad…- Yuuno se tensó. -¿Alguna información que te interese?- Siguió.

-Chevelle-san, ¿haría el favor de explicarse?- Pidió Hayate, sorprendentemente siendo imparcial…por el momento.

-Nada… solo quería tantear el terreno…-Mintió ya que empezó a sospechar del muchacho cuando al hablar notó lo tenso que se ponía o las veces en que fruncía el ceño, pero no era su estilo acusar sin tener buenas bases así que solo lo mantendría vigilado.

-Está bien.- Hayate no le creyó, sin embargo, también tenía cierta curiosidad. –Respecto a la propuesta de Signum me parece una perfecta carta de acción, que el viaje de regreso de Fate-chan la acompañe Shamal, Nanoha-chan y Scrya-san.- Dijo sorprendiendo a todos menos a la peli-negra ya que le convenía en más de una manera. –Yo me encargaré de hacerle llegar una carta al regente Takamachi, Nanoha-chan.- Le sonrió y añadió. –Además me encargaré de que la organización esté bien enterada de todo esto y también se comience una investigación aquí.- Terminó cambiando su rara expresión de seriedad a la que habitualmente llevaba.

-Entiendo, entonces partiremos mañana- Miró a Micaiah y se corrigió. –Mejor pasado mañana, aunque sea urgente, mi guerrera parece estar agotada.- Dijo dulcemente Fate mirando a Micaiah que solo bajó la cabeza apenada. Nanoha sentía de nuevo ese estorboso pinchazo.

-Estoy de acuerdo, no vaya a ser que se nos desarme en medio del camino.- Secundó socarronamente Signum ganándose un codazo de la peli-negra y respondiéndole con un guiño que hizo que Shamal las quede mirando.

-Van a hacer que me ponga triste. ¿Cómo viviré sin mi dosis de celos, pleitos e insultos infantiles?- Se "lamentó" la castaña haciendo que una ligera risa rompa un poco el ambiente tan tenso que predominaba desde hace un buen rato.

Cuando ya se disponían a ir a sus cuartos para refrescarse hasta que sea hora del almuerzo, Nanoha paró la caminata cabizbaja de Yuuno.

-¿Qué fue todo eso, Yuuno?- Preguntó seria y lo hizo saber en su tono de voz.

-Solo no quiero dejarte sola con ellos.- "En especial con ella" pensó. –Aún no me parecen confiables, ¿y las lágrimas?...pura mentira a mi vista.- Agregó.

-No quiero que esta escena se repita de nuevo, ¿entendido?- Solo dijo eso y marchó hacia su cuarto enojada.

-No dejaré que la tengas y hagas lo que quieras, Harlaown…- Soltó en un susurro lleno de odio el muchacho de ojos verdes antes de bufar y dirigirse a su cuarto.

* * *

><p><em>Matemos al hurón meticheee(? ok ya xD sí, lo detesto para que ocultarlo más :v<em>

_Ahora, hora de reviews *-*_

**_Fate-Escarlata:_**_ Jajajaja quedaría genial que si tenga ese poder pero lo podemos pasar como simple deja vu...por el momento :P y se viene mucho más NANOFATE! sino, que clase de historia sería esta? xD etto... con lo de Micaiah...*huye dejando una canasta de chocolates*_

**_Sakuradakota:_**_ Que despierte el demonio blanco? :D jajajaj sería le fin del mundo :O pero descuida que ya lo va haciendo! que bueno saber que te sigue gustando la historia :DD Saludos!_

**_Fan a ciegas:_**_ Oh sí, yo también lo huelo y huele delicioso(?) xD lamento decirlo pero nuestro querido mapache no aparecerá mucho :O suerte con esa cuota mi querida presi xD jajaja nos leemos ;D_

**_AiemVela:_**_ Oh vaya, se nota que te pusiste al día con la historia. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar un review en cada capítulo :D Ahora todos a poner atención Micaiah rompe corazones(? jajaaja más nanofate! y me encanta tu emoción por matar al hurón, eres de las mías! dame esos cinco! :D jajajaa saludos n.n_

**_Alondra-Chan NHyNF:_**_ Oh si que te caí xD hasta por FB te caí :v sabado de nuevo mi querida kouhai :D nuevo cap de mi fic y nuevo cap de Cross Ange, 2x1 que mejor? jajajaja y con lo de yuuno, descuida que tengo algo muy bello para él en el futuro *sonríe siniestramente* nos leemos mi querida ;)_

**_MK:_**_Puntual como siempre! espero te siga gustando :D saludos :)_

**_Fatelove:_**_ Ja! llega la tormenta y yo con gripe, más salada? imposible xD nah descuida que por aqui si lloras será de risa por alguna situación que se me pase de chistosa xD :* cuidate._

**_Guadalupedigimon:_**_ (woa que largo xD) bienvenida :D aquí la conti, me alegro que te guste n.n_

**_NanoFate24:_**_ Puchas ni me recuerdes que ya nos dejó el maestro :C metiches encamosos! :O ya pagarán jejeje 3:) jajajaja todo un amor hecho y listo para que Nanoha se enamore irremediablemente de ella, se va notando? ;D xD Signum? :O pero si es todo un amor de persona y compañera D: solo que anda muy herida en su corazoncito :C y con lo de yuuno... pues no lo suficiente, me lo repites? ;D jajajaja amemos a Micaiah, soportemos las rudezas de Signum, alabemos el Nanofate de cada dia y matemos juntas al hurón metido, que tal esa propuesta? :D jajajaja un gusto leerte :3 cuidate._

_Y eso fue todo y mi salades quiere acompañarme en este día :v agh, pinches cortes inesperados -.- hasta la próxima :D esa que estoy muuuuy segura de que van a "amar" :v *sonríe enigmáticamente y se va*_


	8. VIII

_Y ahora digo... me van a amar por este cap, así lo siento :') jajaja ok ya, el caso está en que este cap tiene un poco de todo! hay escenas que justifican que ponga la historia en el rating que está ya que no son escenas, ni lenguaje para chiquillines :3... ahora tampoco sean mal pensados, no les traigo lemon -.- xD_

_Además son fiestas de mi ciudad! *-* que viva mi no-vacación! porque a pesar de eso si tengo pre T_T... ya nah... igual viva mi ciudad! :v jajajaja_

_Prosigamos! :P_

**_MSLN no me pertenece, mucho menos sus personajes, solo la historia es de mi autoría y sale de mi loca cabecita :3 xD_**

* * *

><p><strong>Fuego en la piel<strong>

**VIII**

* * *

><p><strong>Horas de la tarde, Mid-childa, Mansión Yagami.<strong>

Una vez acabada la comida, dos mujeres se disponían a ir hacia el jardín de la mansión y así disfrutar de la última ocasión en la que la cobriza podría crear una melodía para la rubia en un ambiente de relativa paz.

Si bien ese era el plan, la peli-negra tenía algo más en mente ya que también quería pasar un momento con su querida princesa.

-Alteza…- Llamó en el momento en que la rubia se hallaba en la puerta y esta regresó a ver.

-Micaiah, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que solo tienes que llamarme por mi nombre?- "Regañó" suavemente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-"Tan igual a Alicia"- Pensó y sonrió ligeramente. –Es un hábito difícil de vencer.- Respondió y Fate negó rodando los ojos divertida. –Bien…Fate…Como no nos hemos visto en un buen par de años, quería saber si al fin puedes superarme en un duelo de espadas.- Dijo y sonrió burlona ante el desafío dado.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Tan segura de que eres superior, Micaiah?- Respondió al desafío realmente divertida por los recuerdos.

-Tan segura como que te puedo vencer en menos tiempo del que crees.- Los ojos de ambas chispeaban en diversión mientras Nanoha solo las veía sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar.

-Sigan hablando par de debiluchas.- Se unió Signum sin poder resistirse, ganándose miradas "enfadadas" -¿Todas contra todas?- Propuso y ambas asintieron inmediatamente.

-¿Festival de espadas? Eso no me lo pierdo.- Salió la castaña de la nada, arrastrando con ella a un par de rubias que se miraban divertidas. –Vamos Nanoha-chan.- Y por supuesto, ahora también arrastrando a una cobriza confundida.

Un muchacho rubio solo veía todo mientras apretaba su mandíbula, momentos después se iba rápidamente a su cuarto.

Ya en el jardín se encontraban las tres mujeres de Al-Hazard llevando en sus manos sus espadas de entrenamiento y mirándose tranquilamente, midiéndose entre sí. Hayate, Carim, Shamal y Nanoha solo veían atentamente como de a poco un aura de imponencia se generaba entre las tres y aumentaba cuando con movimientos suaves se ponían en pose de batalla.

Y en un parpadeo las espadas chocaban entre sí. Efectivamente era un 'todas contra todas' ya que ni bien una atacaba a la otra, por la espalda le llegaba un ataque furtivo de la persona restante. Era una intensa batalla con un alto derroche de energía y fuerza ya que se notaba a leguas la fuerza de las estocadas dadas así como la velocidad impresa en los ataques.

-Vaya… ¿Apuestas?- Soltó de repente la castaña, apenas llamando la atención de las demás. –Yo voy por Signum.- Sonrió y Carim le mandó una miradita que Hayate respondió con una risita.

En ese momento la peli-rosa atacaba a una atenta peli-negra que yacía bloqueando una estocada de Fate. Micaiah giró grácilmente apartando a la rubia y respondiendo al ataque de la peli-rosa con un brutal giro de espada que le dio apertura total a su costado izquierdo, momento aprovechado para asestarle un golpe quita aire.

Carim al ver esto se asombró y sonrió burlona hacia la castaña que yacía boquiabierta.

-Bueno, yo le voy a Chevelle-san.- Dijo y miró a la embajadora que tenía una mirada preocupada mientras veía a Signum toparse el costado golpeado. -¿Shamal-san?-

-Signum…- Murmuró distraídamente generando en la castaña una sonrisa de gato.

-Si de preocupación hablamos, creo que nadie podría superarlas a las dos.- Dijo y Carim la miró alzando una ceja. Hayate rió y miró a la cobriza.- ¿Y tú, Nanoha-chan?-

-Yo sé que Fate puede hacerlo.- Dijo sin pensar mientras seguía viendo la pelea, embelesada por los movimientos de la rubia.

Por un momento Fate sintió la mirada de Nanoha y le regresó la mirada, acto que le costó dos fuertes golpes en el abdomen de parte de sus contrincantes quienes la veían con ligero reproche por su descuido. Nanoha en su lugar solo contuvo una exclamación mientras llevaba sus manos a la altura de su pecho. Fate la miró nuevamente y sonrió, sintiéndose con energías renovadas al saber que la cobriza la apoyaba ya que al momento de verla, ella movió sus labios pronunciando su nombre y formó un puño a la altura de su corazón.

La rubia se irguió nuevamente y en sus ojos se vio una chispa antes de dirigir dos poderosos y rápidos ataques hacia sus compañeras, quienes a duras penas pudieron pararlo asombrándose de la energía que llevaba la rubia.

Y de nueva cuenta bailaron golpes y estocadas rápidas, ninguna de las tres estaba dispuesta a ceder y no ocultaban su diversión ante tan buena pelea. Claro hasta que la peli-negra se entusiasmó ante una idea que le vino de repente y con un par de movimientos desarmó a Signum, además con una fuerte patada en el hombro la mandó cerca de las espectadoras que se encontraban estupefactas.

-¡Y eso fue para que no sigas fanfarroneando rosadita!- Dijo y rió para después mirar a Fate con un alegre chispeo en sus ojos. –Las distracciones cuestan caro, mi querida princesa. Sino pregúntale a Signum.- Dijo y efectivamente, momentos antes de desarmarla, Signum había desviado su mirada por unos instantes hacia Shamal al haber creído escucharla exclamar su nombre. Cosa que sí pasó para la sorpresa de la rubia embajadora.

-Como digas.- Fate sonrió para segundos después embestir a la peli-negra.

-Oh…- Logró decir antes de recibir el potente ataque de Fate con una inmensa sonrisa al lograr su cometido. Tener una batalla solo las dos, como los viejos tiempos.

Una atacaba y la otra se defendía hasta que hallaba un buen hueco por donde lanzar su ataque y cambiaban de roles. Así estuvieron por un buen momento, reconociéndose, disfrutando y hasta cierto punto 'conversando'. La peli-negra intentaba mediante este lenguaje hacerle saber a su princesa todo lo que la había extrañado y cuanto deseaba pasar más tiempo a su lado, la rubia por otro lado, a pesar de estar un poco distraída, intentaba descifrar lo que su compañera le estaba diciendo aunque podía percibir cierta melancolía en su forma de atacar por lo que decidió molestarla.

-¿Tanto me has extrañado Micaiah?- Dijo y para su desconcierto la peli-negra se descolocó dejando una gran apertura que fue aprovechada por la rubia para poder mandar a volar su espada.

-Rayos…- Maldijo y bajó la cabeza. En el lugar de las espectadoras todas se hallaban boquiabiertas.

-¿Micaiah?- Preguntó Fate acercándose a la peli-negra.

-Tienes razón…- Habló bajito y sin levantar la cabeza, tal así que ni Fate que se encontraba a unos cuantos pudo escuchar.

-¿Qué?- En ese momento Micaiah alzó la mirada clavando sus ojos en los rubíes de la princesa de Al-Hazard y con un suspiro se dispuso a repetir lo dicho.

-Que tienes razón.- Habló más claro, esta vez siendo escuchada por todas. –Te he extrañado como no tienes idea.- Se sinceró casi sin problemas sorprendiendo de nueva cuenta a las espectadoras.

-Micaiah…- Alcanzó a decir la rubia aún con los ojos como platos.

Y un ambiente extraño se formó ya que ni una ni la otra sabía que decir hasta que una peli-rosa decidió intervenir ya que si lo que pensaba es cierto, este no sería un buen lugar para que Micaiah se sincere completamente ante Fate.

-Bueno, también te hemos extrañado Micaiah… Ya estaba contando los días por tener una buena batalla como ahora.- Dicho esto se acercó a ambas y les dio fuertes palmadas 'amistosas' en el hombro de cada una.

-Con un demonio Signum, tu cariño duele ¿sabías?- Se quejó una adolorida rubia. Ahora si estaba sintiendo todo el cansancio por el esfuerzo que había hecho.

-¿Sí?- Ironizó la peli-rosa.

-Oh sí- Afirmó Micaiah mientras se sobaba el hombro. –Si así nos quieres no quiero saber cuándo nos odies.- Añadió logrando que la peli-rosa sonría de medio lado.

-Confórmate con saber que eso no va a pasar.- Dijo mientras miraba alternativamente a sus compañeras.

-Bueno, sin duda fue todo un espectáculo. ¿No hacen segunda ronda?- Se escuchó la voz divertida de la castaña y las guerreras regresaron a ver.

-No lo creo. Testarossa ya mismo se desmaya y el orgullo herido de Micaiah no la deja en paz.- Respondió sonriendo socarronamente.

-¡Oh cállate!- Dijeron ambas aludidas mirando seriamente a la peli-rosa que se reía abiertamente hasta que el golpe dado en su costado izquierdo hizo mella cortándole la risa.

-Au… Con un demonio…- Se quejó y en menos de lo que esperaba tenía a su lado a una preocupada rubia.

-¡Wolkenritter-san! ¿Le duele mucho?- Preguntó rápidamente y revisando la parte afectada.

-No es nada.- Respondió seriamente y parte del brillo que tenía en los ojos se apagó de repente ante la cercanía de la rubia.

-Si no fuese nada no se estaría sosteniendo el costado afectado.- Dijo igual o más seria Shamal mirando fijamente a Signum que le mantenía la mirada en ese momento, hasta que no pudo más y apartó la mirada.

-Como sea, solo necesito descansar.- Dio media vuelta y cuando se dispuso a caminar hacia su dormitorio una mano la detuvo.

-Primero le revisaré la herida.- Habló firme y al ver el intento de debate de parte de la peli-rosa, añadió. –Y no acepto un no por respuesta.- Finalizó jalando a una sorprendida Signum.

-Vaya, como que ya sabemos quién manda eh~- Bromeó Hayate y las que quedaban rieron discretamente. –Chevelle-san, acompáñeme por favor. Le enseñaré su habitación.- Pidió amablemente la castaña y la peli-negra asintió. –Por supuesto, tú también vienes querida.- Añadió juguetonamente mientras jalaba a Carim de la mano y esta se dejaba llevar con una sonrisa.

Una vez quedaron solas, Nanoha y Fate se quedaron viendo por un momento, sin decir nada, sólo pasando el tiempo un tanto perdidas la una en la otra hasta que un pinchazo en el brazo hizo que Fate soltara un quejido. Se revisó el brazo y un poco más debajo de la cicatriz que le había dejado el puma, se encontraba un gran raspón que sangraba tenuemente.

-Bien… Eso no estaba ahí.- Dijo juguetonamente al ver la seriedad de la cobriza logrando hacerla reír.

-Claro que no estaba ahí.- Le siguió el juego y se acercó un poco más. –Vamos, atenderé esos raspones por ti.- Sonrió amablemente hacia la rubia y se encaminó hacia la mansión en compañía de Fate.

Se dirigió primero hacia la cocina donde pidió amablemente a la encargada que le diera una cubeta llena de agua y hasta que se la entregara buscó trapos limpios. Una vez obtenido todo lo que necesitaba guió a la rubia hacia su cuarto, la hizo sentar en el mueble y empezó a sumergir el trapo en el agua.

-Fate…-san- Mencionó lentamente, aún no acostumbrada a llamarla por su nombre. –Por favor descúbrete las heridas…- Dijo e involuntariamente un pequeño sonrojo llegó a sus mejillas al tener en frente el torso semidesnudo de la rubia.

Primero paseó la mirada por su torso y notó varios raspones en los brazos además de moretones en su abdomen y hombros. Después con paciencia escurrió el exceso de agua y posó el húmedo trapo encima de los raspones, limpiándolos suavemente.

-Nanoha…- Habló Fate de repente logrando que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de la cobriza al escuchar su nombre dicho tan suavemente.

-¿Sí?- Preguntó a duras penas dirigiendo su "total atención" hacia las heridas en la clavícula de la rubia.

-Gracias.- Respondió y en ese momento Nanoha paró de limpiar las heridas para mirar a los ojos a Fate. Sonrió tiernamente y se dispuso a responder.

-No hay de que.- Dijo y siguió limpiando las heridas.

**Dos días después, Mid-childa, Mansión Yagami.**

En la puerta de la mansión se hallaban dispuestos seis caballos a la espera de sus jinetes y así emprender un largo viaje hacia Al-Hazard. De parte de los viajantes, cinco de estos se encontraban acomodando las últimas cosas que necesitaban llevar, como alimento y agua. Una vez hecho esto se disponían a subir a sus animales hasta que una peli-negra llegaba con algo en sus manos.

-Esto es por seguridad.- Dijo y dejaba ver en sus manos seis capas de piel oscura con capucha. –Pasaremos inadvertidamente, como cualquier viajero. –Tendió una capa a cada uno y de un movimiento de mano llamó a un sirviente que llevaba en sus manos cuatro espadas, sorprendiendo a los demás.

-Micaiah… ¿En realidad es tan necesario?- Habló una desconcertada y alarmada Fate.

-Es mejor prevenir.- Respondió mientras entregaba una espada a Signum, otra a Fate y otra a Yuuno, al cual miró fijamente antes de decir.- La seguridad de tu princesa está bajo tu responsabilidad.- Finalizó para después amarrarse su espada en el cinto.

-Rogaré porque no sea necesario utilizar las armas en nuestro viaje.- Dijo Shamal mientras unía sus manos a la altura de su pecho.

-Ojalá así sea.- Habló Micaiah mientras subía a su corcel.

-¿Por qué tanta duda?- Se aventuró a preguntar Nanoha totalmente alerta.

-…Tengo una mala sensación…-Respondió y solo Signum y Fate se tensaron en su lugar al ya conocer a su compañera, Shamal miró confusa a la peli-rosa y Nanoha se sorprendió teniendo una mal augurio al ver a Fate tensa. Yuuno solo entrecerró los ojos y subió a su caballo.

-¿Todas listas?- Preguntó Signum y las demás asintieron.

En ese momento llegaba la dueña de casa en compañía de su pareja y se acercaban hacia los viajantes.

-Que tengan un viaje lo más calmado posible.- Habló primero Carim sonriendo amablemente.

-Esperaremos noticias suyas pronto. Suerte y tengan mucho cuidado.- Añadió Hayate en tono serio mientras miraba significativamente a Micaiah.

-Gracias por todo Hayate.- Se despidió Fate mientras al terminar golpeaba solemne su pecho en compañía de sus dos guerreras.

-Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto y en mejores circunstancias Hayate-chan.- También se despidió Nanoha bajando elegantemente su cabeza y sonriendo sinceramente.

-Como me harán falta sus gritos, berrinches e insultos… -Se "lamentaba" la castaña recibiendo un codazo amistoso de Carim. –Buen viaje, mis queridas amigas.- Se despidió cariñosamente de ambas y después miró a Shamal. –Y querida hermana.- Sonrió más ante la sorpresa de los demás.

-Gracias, Hayate-chan~- Se despidió cariñosamente siguiendo el juego a su hermanita y sonriendo juguetona.

-Bueno… hora de partir.- Anunció la peli-negra. –Iremos a marcha continua, con cautela pero sin perder el paso. Es imperativo el llegar lo más pronto posible pero no podemos levantar sospechas al ir a marchas exageradas, ningún viajero lo hace.- Añadió y precedió a mirar a todas.- Me parece demás decir esto pero es necesario aclarar en este caso. Signum en caso de emergencia tú protegerás a la embajadora Yagami.- La peli-rosa asintió y procedió a mirar a Yuuno. –Scrya, tú velarás por la heredera Takamachi.- Ante esto Fate lo miró seriamente hasta que escuchó su nombre.- Fate… Mi princesa, sé que usted sabe defenderse sola pero quiero que sepa que aun así yo cuidaré su espalda.- Finalizó sonriendo tenuemente y procedió a arrear a su caballo.

-Parece que ya entró en modo guerrero…- Comentó Signum pasando a un lado de la rubia y siguiendo a Shamal.

-Así parece…- Dijo Fate suspirando y siguiendo a Micaiah.

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que salieron de Mid-childa y al paso que iban llegarían en dos días más hacia el reino de Al-Hazard.<p>

El clima parecía opaco y algo frío, por lo tanto agradecieron el llevar aquellas capas.

Nanoha miraba los alrededores totalmente perdida en el camino. Estas dos semanas en compañía de Fate la habían hecho cambiar su forma de ver la naturaleza. Si bien antes ni se detenía ni le importaba admirar los alrededores, ahora, con todo y apagado día, le parecía lo más interesante del mundo ver a las avecillas que iban de un árbol a otro trinando y jugando entre ellas o los pequeños animales que aparecían fugazmente. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue un pequeño conejo blanco que apareció a un costado del camino, parecía tranquilo comiendo las hierbas del camino sin reparar mucho en la presencia de los viajantes hasta que el andar de los caballos llamó su atención haciendo que mueva sus bigotes alerta logrando enternecer y maravillar aún más a la cobriza que sonreía ampliamente.

Fate, al lado de ella, parecía maravillada por la sonrisa que tenía la cobriza y ella sonreía también satisfecha por haber logrado su objetivo de hacer cambiar la forma de apreciar la naturaleza a Nanoha. Con un movimiento sutil guió a su caballo un poco más cerca de la princesa de Uminari con la intención de iniciar una conversación pero la voz de Micaiah la interrumpió.

-Pararemos aquí para poder comer.- Informó y las demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

Se arrimaron hacia los árboles y descargaron sus provisiones, todo en completa calma y en silencio hasta que Fate no pudo soportar más.

-Nee, Micaiah…- Empezó llamando la atención de la nombrada y sus demás compañeras de viaje. –No pude preguntártelo antes pero… ¿Cómo está mi familia?- Preguntó con genuina curiosidad y un buen intento por disipar el silencio que reinaba y que por alguna extraña razón, en ese instante se le hacía sofocante.

-Oh…- Dijo y sonrió tenuemente al ver su eterna preocupación por su familia. –La reina Lindy, a pesar de todo, sigue manteniendo la compostura mientras busca las mejores decisiones para su pueblo. La reina Precia la acompaña gustosa en todo lo que haga pero veo preocupación por su esposa y sus hijas. La princesa Alicia…- Suspiró un poco triste alarmando un poco a Fate. –Bueno… ella ha estado desanimada. Ya no la veo con la misma chispa.- Informó mirando a su otra princesa que se mantenía con una triste mirada. –Todas están impacientes por tenerla cerca de nuevo, por eso se que les va a encantar esta sorpresa.- Finalizó y la rubia la miró confusa.

-¿Sorpresa?

-Así es. También por seguridad no he enviado ninguna carta anunciando nuestro viaje hacia el reino de Al-Hazard, por lo que su presencia junto a la de nuestras invitadas será totalmente inesperada.- Respondió ensanchando apenas la sonrisa y en ese momento la sonrisa de Fate empezó a tornarse un poco traviesa.

-Chevelle-san, ¿Está segura de que no habrá ningún problema si llegamos de improviso?- Preguntó Nanoha intentando integrarse a la conversación.

-Estoy segura.- Sonrió amable y miró de nuevo a Fate con un brillo que no pasó desapercibido para la cobriza que sintió una vez más ese ya conocido pinchazo en el pecho y estómago. –Reitero que será una maravillosa sorpresa. Y no solo la presencia de nuestra princesa, sino también la de Signum.- Llamó la atención de la peli-rosa que yacía arrimada a un tronco y comiendo en total silencio.

-¿La mía?- Preguntó extrañada la guerrera.

-Oh sí, la tuya.- Respondió divertida. –Sieglinde está contando los días para verte, eso pude apreciar en la visita fugaz que le hice.- Dicho esto rió discretamente al ver a Signum rodar los ojos con una sonrisa de ternura.

-Apuesto a que apenas te vea se te va a abalanzar sin pensarlo dos veces.- Agregó divertida Fate mientras las demás tenían cara de confusión y curiosidad. Hasta Yuuno parecía estar un poco interesado en la conversación.

-¿Quién es Sieglinde?- Preguntó Shamal.

Pero en ese momento el sonido de una rama rompiéndose llamó la atención de las presentes. Micaiah inmediatamente se puso en guardia mirando de un lado a otro siendo seguida por Signum, Fate y Yuuno que resguardaron a la embajadora y la princesa de Uminari, aunque este último parecía incrédulo.

-¿No creen que es mucha reacción? ¿Y si solo fue un animal?- Dijo y las guerreras lo miraron en total silencio hasta que Fate miró hacia los árboles donde salió disparado el mismo conejo blanco que vio Nanoha en el camino.

-Puede ser…- Se relajó apenas pero en ese momento una sombra pasó a gran velocidad a su lado y bloqueó un ataque de hacha de parte un gran encapuchado.

-¡Como puede que no!- Gritó Micaiah mientras repelía el ataque del corpulento hombre que estaba enfrente suyo.

-¡Exacto!- Concordó Fate mientras cubría la espalda de su compañera ante el ataque de otro encapuchado, esta vez de una estatura normal pero dotado de una gran rapidez en cuanto a los ataques dados con rapier.

En ese momento se escuchó un grito que descolocó un poco a Fate.

El grito fue proporcionado por Shamal que se encontraba asustada resguardada en la espalda de Signum que enfrentaba a otro encapuchado de gran porte que manejaba una espada de buen grosor y que en ese momento forcejeaba con la peli-rosa.

Por otro lado, un muchacho rubio protegía lo mejor que podía a su princesa de el último de los encapuchados que parecía manejar una especie de cadena con una afilada daga en una punta y una bola de acero de mediano tamaño en la otra.

Fate al ver esto, se acordó rápidamente de la vulnerabilidad de sus dos acompañantes por lo que, haciendo uso de su mente táctica planteó la mejor posibilidad de protección y defensa.

-¡Muralla!- Gritó y sus compañeras asintieron en entendimiento. Rápidamente haciendo caso a su superior de un movimiento alejaron a sus contrincantes y se reagruparon cerca de donde se encontraba el rubio debido a que este tal vez no entendería la orden.

Pusieron a ambas mujeres en el centro y formaron un muro de contención sin dejar ningún punto sin vigilar.

-¡Scrya, mantén esta formación!- Ordenó la rubia mientras bloqueaba una rápida estocada de su contrincante.

-¡Como digas!- Le respondió decidido el muchacho. A pesar de todo, él entendía que este no era el mejor momento para actuar como un chiquillo berrinchudo que no quiere hacer caso a la persona que le cae mal, así que se dispuso a seguir la orden de la rubia hasta que en un rápido movimiento su contrincante pudo desubicarlo y darle de lleno con la bola de acero en la sien.

-¡Yuuno-kun!- Gritó Nanoha completamente asustada al ver el golpe que recibió su escolta.

Sorprendentemente el muchacho seguía en pie pero muy a duras penas y con la vista sumamente borrosa, aun tenía la suficiente conciencia como para saber que había fallado miserablemente en su trabajo de proteger a su princesa y que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento dejándola sumamente vulnerable, así que con el último tramo de conciencia que le quedaba gritó.

-¡Harlaown, protégela!- Y cayó pesadamente al suelo mientras sangre brotaba de su herida.

Fate en ese momento estaba forcejeando con su enemigo hasta que escuchó el grito de el muchacho de ojos verdes y ante la idea de una Nanoha totalmente desprotegida en ese momento la desesperó, por lo que de dos rápidos movimientos desarmó al encapuchado y cortó limpiamente su garganta para momentos después girarse hacia su siguiente contrincante. Pero el miedo llegó de nuevo al ver cómo este se disponía a golpear de la misma forma que había hecho con el rubio, a la indefensa cobriza que se encontraba realmente sorprendida.

-¡NANOHA!- Gritó al momento de ver que la cobriza parecía no reaccionar, pero grande fue su alivio y sorpresa al ver que Nanoha esquivaba el golpe ágilmente, a pesar de eso decidió no tentar a la suerte y dejar que esquive otro ataque así que rápidamente se puso en frente de la pelirroja y pateó con fuerza la cabeza de su atacante. -¿¡Estás bien!?- Preguntó sin verla, su atención caía totalmente en la persona que ahora se hallaba en el suelo agarrándose la cabeza fuertemente.

-S-Sí, gracias.- Respondió aún desconcertada por toda la situación.

-Lo has esquivado muy bien. Eres más ágil de lo que pareces- Alagó con una sonrisa que Nanoha no alcanzó a ver ya que se encontraba a espaldas de Fate.

-¡Ja! ¿Así que no te parecía ágil?...Duro golpe para tu juicio- Dijo fingiendo arrogancia la cobriza haciendo reír apenas a la rubia.

-¡Dejen sus cosas para después! ¿No ven en qué situación estamos?- Se escuchó el regaño de Signum y Fate asintió poniéndose seria de nuevo al igual que Nanoha que veía con pena el cuerpo inconsciente de su compañero.

Entonces un fuerte ataque de parte del enemigo de Signum hizo que la peli-rosa se ponga mortalmente seria. Ya cansada de tanto "tira y afloja" de parte de su contrincante se preparó mentalmente para su siguiente ataque y en el momento menos esperado arqueó su espalda hacia atrás dando total impulso a sus piernas para proporcionar una mortal patada en la quijada que terminó partiéndole el cuello a su contrincante que cayó al piso con los ojos desorbitados, completó el giro grácilmente unos pasos delante de su protegida que se encontraba realmente sorprendida por la flexibilidad de la guerrera al realizar esa combinación de patada con rol para atrás.

Por otra parte Fate esquivaba la cadena de su enemigo y con un astuto movimiento de su parte redirigió la pesada bola hacia el hombro del encapuchado a tan alta velocidad que se escuchó el 'crack' correspondiente a la ruptura de huesos seguido por un alarido de dolor.

-¡AGH! ¡Jodida zorra!- En tanto el hombre se agarraba el hombro la rubia aprovechó para agarrar su cabeza y bajarla al momento en que dirigía su rodilla a la cara del tipo golpeándolo tan fuerte que otro pequeño 'crack' se escuchó, esta vez de parte de la nariz rota del inconsciente sujeto.

-Malnacido…- Soltó con rabia.

Micaiah por su parte no lo estaba pasando bien ya que el corpulento tipo era un monstruo insensible ya que a pesar de las mil patadas y golpes con el mango de la espada, no se inmutaba en nada y más bien respondía con más pesados ataques de su gran hacha.

-¡Asistencia!- Gritó ya harta del sujeto y ambas guerreras acudieron a su llamado inmediatamente. La rubia empezó atacando de frente al corpulento hombre y este ponía su gran hacha como bloqueo, hasta que una rápida peli-rosa movió su espada cortando en dos esforzados movimientos uno de los grandes brazos del sujeto que en ese momento gritó de dolor y se lanzaba fúrico hacia las guerreras.

-¡Malditas hijas de perra! ¡Ni crean que de esta se salvan!- Se abalanzó hacia la peli-rosa pero una fuerte estocada en el hombro del sujeto lo distrajo. Estocada brindada por Micaiah que logró con el movimiento arrancar un buen pedazo de músculo en la zona cercana al cuello haciendo que sangrara profusamente. Ante esto el hombre totalmente cegado de ira giró su cuello bruscamente para mirar a la peli-negra, destrozándose en el acto más ligamentos y piel.

-Idiota.- Murmuró la peli-negra para después sonreír con suficiencia al ver como Signum y Fate se coordinaban perfectamente para dirigir dos potentes y certeras patadas a la cabeza del inmenso hombre logrando arrancarla casi totalmente, ya que solo quedaba colgando por un minúsculo pedazo de piel que se negó a ceder.

-Odio cuando tienes razón…- Dijo Fate hacia Micaiah, molesta.

-Lo cual es casi siempre.- Agregó Signum con seriedad mirando los cuerpos de los atacantes y el de Yuuno. En total veía a cuarto contando al muchacho rubio y se alarmó. -¿Nos atacaron cuatro encapuchados verdad?- Preguntó rápidamente y las dos la miraron con la ceja alzada.

-Sí, ¿por?- Preguntaron ambas y Signum las miró.

-Falta uno…- Dijo y en ese momento se escuchó el sonido de unas cadenas moverse bruscamente.

La rubia giró el cuello rápidamente y vio con horror como el tipo al que había partido la nariz se abalanzaba con daga en mano hacia Nanoha y le atravesaba el abdomen.

-¡NOOO! ¡NANOHAA!

* * *

><p><em>Oh, pero claro que se que me aman a pesar de todo! -w- :v<em>

**_YuriLover24:_**_I know that feel... ( -w-)9_

**_Guadalupedigimon: _**_Descuida que ese beso llega porque llega -w- pero no todavía ;) jajaja. Insisto, matemos a Yuuno... :v_

**_Fate-Escarlata:_**_ Etto... *ríe nerviosamente* es que hacia falta un poquito de picanteee u3u pero verás que se pone mejor... como ahora :v jajajaja... jajaja... jaja... ja... *Deja en el suelo una gran dotación de varios tipos de chocolate antes de salir corriendo como posesa* LO SIENTO AUN TENGO DOS FICS, UNA ESPOSA Y DOS HIJAS QUE ALIMENTAR! *Grita mientras se pierde en el horizonte*_

_**Fatelove:**__Dale duro a la ropa cariño mio xD jajajaja ya no la tengo... pero ya te la pase :v ja ja ja :v_

**_Caza95:_**_ Jajajajjaa tienes razón! ni a Souma lo detestan tanto jajajaja xD pero es que es un pulgoso insoportable -w- asdfasda no espero la hora en que mi mente decida algo hermoso para el :v lo de ahora solo fue un poco :v... dejando eso, Gracias :D me seguiré esforzando ;D_

**_Fan a Ciegas:_**_ Ya puse mi granito de arena al club antihuron, que tal? jajajaja hablamos :D_

_**Kouhai: **Recuperada al 99.999999% :D jajaja dale, suerte con los exámenes :3 apuesto a que te hice el sábado :v jajaja hablámos mi querida niña ;)  
><em>

**_Sakuradakota:_**_ Muchas gracias! pero aun pienso que me falta muuuuucho xD pero es genial contar con tu apoyo :D... aqui solo un poquiiito de lo que le podría hacer a ese hurón, nimia :v pero algo es algo xD espero que te siga gustando :3_

**_Momo:_**_ Pronto será... pronto..._

_Ahora *se desliza lentamente hacia la salida* nosleemoslapróxima! *corre por su vida*_


	9. IX

_Sábado de nuevo! y por dios que no tengo que hacer ahora -w- pero aun así hay tiempo para el fic!... por ahora... ok no xD_

_Como veo, recibí dos amenazas de muerte por como lo dejé el anterior cap y pues diré... Awww mis primeras amenazas de muerte :3 jajaja si, si, aunque suene masoquista me gustó leerlas jajaja_

_Dejando eso de lado quiero dedicarle este cap a mi Kouhai! esa misma que me trolleó con mi querido Lindy x Precia y me hace bullying cada que puede TwT, pues para que veas que yo no me quedo con las ganas y tb me acuerdo que me reclamaste por esto... jejejeje ya leerás a lo que me refiero :v_

_Para terminar, un agradecimiento inmenso a las personas que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y dejan sus comentarios! MUCHAS GRACIAS :3 no saben cuanto me animan leer sus opiniones jeje n_nU_

**_Por si se les olvida (aunque no creo, quien lo hace? o_O) MSLN no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, solo la laptop en la que escribo esta loca historia y el hambre permanente en mi estómago :v_**

* * *

><p><strong>Fuego en la piel<strong>

**IX**

* * *

><p>-¡NOOO! ¡NANOHAA! –Se escuchó el grito por todo el bosque alarmando a una bandada de pájaros que salieron volando segundos después del grito.<p>

Las guerreras solo podían ver con horror la escena y se reprochaban el no haber actuado rápidamente. Shamal yacía estupefacta con las manos en la boca intentando ahogar un grito que pujaba por salir. Fate sin embargo ya no aguantó más de dos segundos viendo la escena ya que apenas recobró la conciencia se abalanzó completamente fúrica hacia el sujeto que se atrevió a lastimar a Nanoha.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves!? –Rugió al tiempo que se abalanzaba con espada en mano hacia el tipo que veía con suficiencia su trabajo.

-¿Algún problema… princesita?- Logró decir burlonamente antes de recibir una rápida estocada que le arrancó el brazo en mejores condiciones. El tipo completamente sorprendido y adolorido solo pudo sentir como la rubia se acercaba a su oído para susurrar.

-Planeaba matarte rápidamente cómo la cucaracha que eres pero… -Se acercó más agarrando fuertemente el hombro roto del sujeto haciendo que este grite desesperadamente del dolor. –Me divertiré mucho más matándote lo más lentamente que pueda a tal punto que llores como nena rogando por tu vida.- Soltó fríamente mientras golpeaba bruscamente hacia adelante el hombro roto y con la otra mano llevaba hacia atrás el brazo maltratado. –El que se atreva a lastimarla paga con sangre su atrevimiento. Espero que lo recuerdes en el infierno… -Finalizó con un movimiento rápido rompiendo en tres partes el brazo del sujeto. Después lo agarró del cabello y lo alzó hasta la altura de sus ojos, sacó su daga y apuntó al ojo derecho, para cuando se disponía atravesarlo un grito la detuvo.

-¡Fate, Basta!- La voz de la persona que gritó hizo que Fate la mirara ligeramente sorprendida pero en sus ojos aun se podía apreciar un brillo asesino. Nanoha por otro lado se agarraba la herida del abdomen pero en su rostro solo se podía leer el desconcierto frente a las acciones de Fate.

-No, Nanoha. ¡Él se atrevió a lastimarte, debe pagar por eso!- Exclamó mirando con desprecio al sujeto para después darle otro rodillazo en el rostro desfigurándolo más.

-¡Testarossa, haz caso a Takamachi!- Intentó la peli-rosa pero también estaba sorprendida por la actitud de la rubia. Era la primera vez que la veía actuar de ese modo, ni siquiera en el campo de batalla demostraba una actitud tan cruel y llena de ira. Nanoha en su lugar parecía completamente congelada con la imagen, el cuerpo ensangrentado y desfigurado en las manos de la rubia le causaba horror, en sí, toda la imagen la llenaba de horror pero en especial la actitud de la rubia le generaba cierto miedo y de esto se estaba dando cuenta la peli-rosa que en un último intento gritó. – ¡Testarossa, ya basta! ¡Estás asustando a Takamachi!- Y con esto último al fin las acciones de la rubia pararon. Se apagó el brillo asesino para dar paso a su característica mirada pero transformada por el desconcierto.

-Fate…- Dijo Nanoha y Fate la miró con un dejo de culpa al ver el miedo en los ojos lavanda de la cobriza.

-Yo me encargo.- Habló Micaiah y Fate asintió soltando al tipo que a duras penas y lograba respirar. Una vez Micaiah se lo llevaba a un lugar un poco más apartado, Fate se acercó rápidamente hacia la cobriza para revisar su estado.

-Nanoha, ¿Qué te hizo?- Dijo con tono de preocupación al ver un manchón rojo extendiéndose en su costado.

-¿Ya te has calmado?- Preguntó en cambio la cobriza mirando seriamente a la rubia.

-Sí, pero no evadas mi pregunta por favor.- Pidió Fate y Nanoha frunció un poco el ceño ante las pequeñas punzadas en su herida.

-Pues, sospecho que solo un gran rasguñón. Parece que no lo notaron pero de último momento pude esquivar el ataque. Bueno, ni ustedes ni él, debió ser gracias a que la capa lo ocultó.- Informó la cobriza y Fate soltó un suspiro de alivio para después, sin pensarlo y solo por impulso, abrazar a Nanoha.

-Me alegro.- Sonrió y se separó de la princesa de Uminari que se había quedado de piedra ante el gesto. –Pero, por heridas así he perdido hombres en las batallas, así que no te lo tomes tan a la ligera.- Agregó sabiamente Fate mientras buscaba a Shamal con la mirada.

-Si buscas a Shamal, ella está ahí, atendiendo a Yuuno-kun.- Dijo señalando a unos cuantos pasos en donde se veía a la rubia revisando la herida en la cabeza del muchacho, a su lado yacía Signum mirando con cierta pena al inconsciente rubio.

-He tomado una decisión.- Dijo seriamente la rubia de repente.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó una descolocada cobriza viendo el perfil serio de Fate.

-Que he tomado una decisión.- Repitió buscando con la mirada varias hierbas medicinales, cuando las encontró las molió hasta crear un ungüento encima de una hoja de mediano tamaño. Se acercó a la cobriza que la miraba expectante y pidió.- Por favor déjame ver la herida, mientras te ayudo con eso te contaré mi decisión.

-E-Está bien.- Dijo y se descubrió el lugar de la herida dejando ver una larga cortada que empezaba cerca de su ombligo y terminaba a la altura de sus costillas casi llegando a su espalda. No era muy profunda pero salía sangre de manera constante manchando la ropa de la, ahora, ruborizada princesa.

-Con esto evitaremos que se te infecte y cicatrizará más rápido.- Informó Fate mientras untaba la mezcla en la herida de Nanoha quien al sentir ardor saltó de su lugar. –Sólo por un momento, quédate quieta por favor.

-¿Me dirás que has decidido?- Intentó conversar para que el molesto ardor pasara desapercibido.

-Claro. El día después que lleguemos a palacio te empezaré a enseñar cómo defenderte, ya sea con algún arma con el cual logres sentirte cómoda o al puro estilo cuerpo a cuerpo. No quiero que vuelva a pasarte esto.- Terminó mirando fijamente a la pelirroja y esta a su vez miraba fijamente a Fate.

-Confiaré en ti. Yo tampoco quiero pasar por esto de nuevo.- Se decidió Nanoha también sacando una sonrisa en Fate.

-Perfecto.- Dijo y en ese momento terminó de ponerle la mezcla. –Espera un buen momento para que se seque, después podrás ponerte tu ropa de nuevo.- Dicho esto se levantó y se dirigió hacia Shamal que tenía cara preocupada. –Scrya… ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Pues la herida no es muy grave pero tampoco es muy leve que digamos. Necesita tratamiento lo más pronto posible para evitar alguna complicación.- Explicó y Fate alzó la mirada hacia Signum quien asintió. Miró a Nanoha y ella también asintió en consentimiento.

Cuando Micaiah apareció de nuevo, Fate habló.

-Micaiah, es necesario cambiar nuestra rutina e ir a marchas forzadas. Scrya necesita atención rápida.

-Alteza, eso era justo lo que venía a proponerle.- Dijo con tono demasiado serio llamando la atención de sus compañeras.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Signum.

-No eran simples bandidos como aparentaban. Debieron notarlo al momento en que ese infeliz llamó princesa a su Majestad…- Habló haciendo recordar a las demás sobre las palabras burlonas del tipo.

-¿Cómo sabes que no fue solo un "coqueteo" descarado?- Preguntó Signum.

-Porque antes de matarlo logré sacarle un poco de información.- Respondió y en el ambiente se formó un tenso silencio. –Fueron contratados por la entidad que buscamos. Seremos atacados en todo el camino si no llegamos rápido a Al-Hazard, este tipo me lo confirmó al decir "los demás van a acabar el trabajo que no pude hacer".

-No se hable más, reduciremos esos dos días en uno solo, hasta menos si nos saltamos la hora de descanso.- Dijo Fate severamente mientras su calma se iba alterando de a poco ante la idea de recibir un nuevo ataque y que esta vez más salgan heridos.

-Me parece bien. Embajadora Yagami, Heredera Takamachi, espero que puedan soportar lo más que puedan este viaje más duro. En caso de que no aguanten más les ruego nos avisen y tomaremos las medidas necesarias.- Sentenció Micaiah mientras se acercaba al cuerpo del muchacho de ojos verdes y lo acomodaba en su pura sangre. –Vamos.-

**Día siguiente, horas de la tarde, Reino de Al-Hazard, Palacio Real.**

En el palacio todo estaba en calma.

Los sirvientes hacían su trabajo con total normalidad. Eran los que más causaban movimiento dentro del palacio ya que iban arreglando y limpiando cada centímetro de este. Todo por sus amables reinas y su familia que no ha hecho nada más que buscar lo mejor para su pueblo ganándose así el corazón de su gente.

La reina Lindy se hallaba en el jardín junto a su esposa, ambas caminando tranquilamente cerca del gran bosque aledaño al palacio. Iban en silencio pero para ambas era más que suficiente ya que se amaban tanto en sus silencios como en sus "peleas". Llegado a un punto en específico se tomaron de las manos y se acercaron cada vez más hasta que Precia descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de Lindy y esta besaba tiernamente su coronilla.

-Dime, ¿recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?- Pregunta de repente la de pelo aguamarina mientras se apoya en un árbol aún abrazando a su esposa.

-Por supuesto, como olvidarlo… Me pareciste la persona más grosera, burda y salvaje que había visto en mi corta vida.- Dijo Precia con humor mientras reía al ver el puchero de su esposa.

-Y a mí me pareciste la persona más irritable, creída y mandona que jamás había conocido… Aún así la más hermosa… tenía sentimientos encontrados ¿sabes?- Rió acompañando a la peli-negra.

**_-Padre, ¿qué hacemos aquí?- Preguntaba una joven de largos cabellos aguamarina mientras seguía a su padre por unos amplios pasillos. _**

**_El que era Rey en ese entonces se volteó a ver a su hija seriamente solo para decirle._**

**_-Es para concretar unos asuntos muy importantes Lindy, tienes que comportarte como la futura reina de Al-Hazard que serás y no hacer berrinches por cualquier cosa.- Severo como siempre el rey miraba reprobatoriamente a su hija que solo apartaba la mirada mientras mordía su lengua para no responder mal._**

**_-Como digas padre.- Dijo con desdén mientras lo seguía hasta que el rey paró de repente y miró de nuevo a su hija._**

**_-Con esa actitud que te cargas no aportarás nada bueno a esta reunión. Mejor ve a distraer en otra parte.- Hizo un gesto con la mano como ninguneando a su heredera y esta, totalmente ofendida, se fue rápidamente despotricando mentalmente contra su padre por su forma tan fría de ser y de tratar._**

**_Al no ser su palacio, la princesa se perdió fácilmente entre la gran cantidad de pasillos que el palacio donde se encontraba tenía. Miraba de un lado a otro intentando ubicarse y por lo menos salir al jardín. Entre vueltas y más vueltas se frustró hasta que escuchó el sonido de un violín a lo lejos, aprovechando esto, se guió por el sonido llegando a un hermoso jardín rodeado de flores y en medio de este se encontraba una fuente donde yacía una hermosa joven de largo cabello oscuro, con los ojos cerrados, tocando armoniosamente el violín._**

**_"Pero que hermoso ángel he encontrado" pensó totalmente perdida Lindy._**

**_Por largo rato, la joven de cabello aguamarina quedó prendada de la otra joven perdiendo totalmente la noción del tiempo y espacio. Por lo tanto tampoco se dio cuenta de que la violinista ya había parado de tocar y ahora enfocaba su mirar color violeta en aquella presencia desconocida. Precia arqueó una ceja y habló con cautela._**

**_-Usted, ¿quién es y cómo ha llegado hasta aquí?- Levantándose de su sitio, Precia miró mejor a la desconocida y la encontró hermosa pero seguía siendo una desconocida._**

**_-¿Eh?- Fue lo único que atinó a decir Lindy mientras regresaba de nuevo al mundo al escuchar hablar a la hermosa violinista._**

**_-¿Acaso no escucha bien o tiene algún problema en captar lo que se le dice?- Dijo altaneramente la de cabello oscuro. La presencia y la mirada de la intrusa la ponían nerviosa y por eso actuaba de esa manera. –He dicho ¿Quién es usted y cómo ha llegado hasta aquí?_**

**_-Y mira que decepción me llevo en este instante. No sabía que tan hermosa mujer podría ser tan irritante.- Respondió a la defensiva la princesa de cabello aguamarina mientras fruncía el ceño "Es hermosa pero su actitud es todo lo contrario" pensó._**

**_-Ara, ara, pero si la intrusa si ha sabido hablar y entender lo que se le dice… o a medias, ya que sigue sin responder mis preguntas.- Contraatacó Precia._**

**_-Mi nombre es Lindy Harlaown, heredera al trono de Al-Hazard. Era un gusto, hasta que abriste la boca.- Dijo Lindy completamente molesta._**

**_-Y yo soy Precia Testarossa, futura dueña y señora de estas tierras de armonía hasta que apareciste tú.- Precia respondió imitando el "tuteo" de Lindy._**

**_-¿Cómo es que tan hermosa música sale de tan odiosa mujer?- Se "lamentó" la peli-aqua mientras apartaba la mirada y negaba con desdén irritando más a Precia._**

**_-Pues que pena por ti, pero si no te gusta me harías un gran favor al retirarte de aquí, ¡Animal!- Insultó con lo primero que se le vino a su enfurruñada mente._**

**_-¡Pues eso haré, creída!- Dicho esto dio media vuelta, perdiéndose de nuevo entre los pasillos de aquel inmenso palacio._**

-Después de todo, teníamos que casarnos por el bien de nuestras familias…-Completó el recuerdo mientras veía a los ojos a esa persona que supo ganarse su corazón con el tiempo.

**_-Precia, prepárate y compórtate, en poco conocerás a tu prometida.- Ordenó el padre de la joven que en ese momento se hallaba totalmente sorprendida por el anuncio._**

**_-Espere, ¿De qué habla, padre?- Preguntó dudosa de lo que escuchó._**

**_-Te enterarás de todo en cuanto lleguen.- No dijo más ya que en ese momento un sirviente apareció._**

**_- Su Alteza y la princesa, han llegado.- Anunció solemne mientras se abrían las puertas dejando pasar a los invitados._**

**_Un hombre mayor de cabello verde-azulado con varias canas ganando terreno, de gran porte pero en su mirar azul se veía la altanería y la severidad. A su espalda se encontraba su hija de finas facciones, andar elegante pero firme y una mirada decidida pero compasiva, casi todo lo contrario a su progenitor._**

**_Pero en la habitación un ambiente tenso se formó al momento en que el mirar aguamarina de Lindy y el violeta de Precia chocaran._**

**_Ambas no creían ni querían creer en su "mala suerte" al saberse prometidas de la misma persona que odió en cuanto vio hace unos pocos días._**

**_-Padre… ¡Dime que no es cierto!- Saltó Lindy._**

**_-¡Yo no me voy a casar con esa mujer! ¡Primero me tiro de un barranco!- También protestó Precia ganándose una mirada enojada de Lindy pero a fin de cuentas dándole la razón._**

**_-No les estamos preguntando, ni estamos pidiendo su consentimiento.- Se escuchó la voz fuerte del padre de Precia, un hombre casi igual de mayor que el rey, de cabello dorado y mirar violeta como su hija._**

**_-Ustedes se van a casar porque así lo decidimos nosotros y no hay discusión.- Finalizó el rey de manera molesta._**

-"De seguro no aguantarán mucho antes de que quieran matarse" decían. Lo que ellos no sabían es que a pesar de todo yo si intentaba llevarme bien con mi futura esposa pero esta no colaboraba mucho que digamos.- Rió ante el codazo que le fue proporcionado para después acariciar suavemente el rostro de la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

**_-Mamá, dime ¿Qué hago?, quiero llevarme bien con ella, ¡pero ella es demasiado testaruda!- Se paseaba de un lado a otro la joven peli-aqua poniendo caras de exasperación a cada paso causando en su madre una tierna sonrisa de diversión._**

**_-Para estas cosas se debe tener mucha paciencia hija mía. Ya verás que con el tiempo y tu forma de tratarla, porque sí, tendrás que tratarla mucho mejor de ahora en adelante.- Aclaró y siguió. –Te ganarás su corazón. Después de todo, mi amada hija es todo un encanto, no creo que pueda resistirse mucho.- Aconsejó dulcemente la reina mientras acariciaba los mechones aqua de su hija, aquellos mechones tan similares a los suyos. _**

**_Había que decirlo, la princesa Lindy era una copia casi exacta de su madre, la reina, con la única diferencia de que la mirada de la reina era en extremo dulce y sabia por el pasar de los años, en cambio la de su hija chispeaba de energía y decisión por conocerlo todo, típicas de su edad._**

**_-Gracias mamá, lo intentaré.- Sonrió antes de besar en la frente a su madre y retirarse en busca de su testaruda prometida, que seguramente en esos momentos se encontraba en el jardín del palacio tocando su violín._**

**_Y por supuesto no se equivocó. Ya habían pasado un buen par de semanas desde el anuncio que les hicieron sus padres y ahora la heredera Testarossa vivía en el palacio de Al-Hazard, haciendo "más fácil" la tarea de Lindy en conocer sus hábitos y gustos._**

**_A pesar de que no se atrevía a confirmarlo, la princesa Lindy tenía un genuino deseo por conocer a su futura esposa, llevarse bien y por qué no, hacer que se enamore de ella así como ella ya lo estaba de la hermosa joven de cabello oscuro._**

**_No fue planeado. ¿Qué cosa en el amor lo es? Pero Lindy fue cayendo de a poco ante aquellos detalles que, sin darse cuenta, Precia dejaba ver sobre ella. Cuando menos lo esperó se sorprendió pensando en cómo acercarse a ella, cómo conocerla y sobre todo, cómo protegerla de la manera más especial que se le viniera a la mente._**

**_Pensando en esto, el camino hacia el jardín pasó en un instante y ya la tenía frente a sus ojos interpretando una bella melodía que se le hacía cada vez más hermosa._**

**_Espero un buen momento, gustosa de apreciarla en silencio, hasta que Precia acabó la melodía y como quién ya se lo esperaba, aún sin abrir los ojos habló._**

**_-¿Tan temprano y ya queriendo fastidiarme, Harlaown?- Abrió sus ojos y lanzó una mirada de advertencia hacia su espectadora que solo atinó a rascarse la nuca mientras sonreía nerviosa al saberse descubierta._**

**_-Lo siento… no es lo que parece.- Dijo sorprendiendo totalmente a Precia por la actitud que parecía haber cambiado en su prometida._**

**_-¿Lo siento?- Repitió alzando una ceja. – ¿De cuando acá finges ser considerada?- Preguntó incrédula logrando que una vena palpite en la sien de Lindy._**

**_-No estoy fingiendo. Que sepas que de ahora en adelante te trataré mucho mejor. Un trato digno de una reina, esa que en poco tiempo que serás a mi lado.- Habló con decisión dejando casi expuestos sus sentimientos. Lo que no se enteró Lindy hasta más tarde es que esas palabras causaron gran impacto en el corazón de Precia, a pesar de que su respuesta fue._**

**_-En definitiva debiste haberte caído de cabeza para que ahorita actúes así, de manera tan idiota.- Dijo girándose para ocultar el pequeño sonrojo que apareció traicionero._**

-Lo que tampoco sabían es que de a poco y con tus acciones te ganabas mi corazón lentamente.- Susurró antes de besar a su esposa tiernamente mientras la abrazaba por el cuello.

**_-¿Qué Lindy hizo qué?- Se escuchaba la voz incrédula y preocupada de Precia ante el anuncio de su sirviente._**

**_-Que la princesa Lindy salió de viaje hace unos días en busca de las hierbas medicinales que necesita usted para su recuperación. Para su Alteza se le hizo urgente e imperativo encontrarlas ya que en el reino se habían acabado.- Repitió el sirviente hablando de una manera que denotaba el respeto y admiración que tenía hacia su futura reina._**

**_-¿Ella sabe que las plantas que busca solo crecen en laderas más peligrosas de todo el reino?- La preocupación se hacía más palpable en su afectada voz por la enfermedad que le acongojaba._**

**_-La reina intentó advertirle pero la princesa respondió con un: "No me importa. Mi futura esposa necesita de esas medicinas lo más pronto posible y yo haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para obtenerlas"- Respondió._**

**_-¿Hace cuánto que fue eso?- Preguntó Precia con una terrible preocupación apretándole el pecho._**

**_-Hace ya cinco días, Majestad. La princesa partió el mismo día en que usted cayó inconsciente debido a la fiebre alta.- Dijo pero en ese momento la llegada del curandero del reino lo interrumpió._**

**_-La princesa me ha hecho llegar las plantas necesarias para la infusión y aquí la tiene. Majestad, por favor, beba hasta la última gota. Es necesaria su pronta recuperación.- Anunció acercando una cuenca llena de un extraño líquido verde en su interior._**

**_-Lindy… ¿Dónde está?- Preguntó después de tomar aquella amarga infusión que poco le valió el sabor, sólo quería saber el estado de su arriesgada y salvaje prometida._**

**_-Está en su habitación. He mandado a mi aprendiz a atender sus heridas lo más pronto posible.- Y en cuanto escuchó eso último, no dudó un instante en ponerse de pie para ir en busca de la joven peli-aqua. A pesar de que la repentina acción la mareó, no se dejo vencer y fue tanteando hasta la puerta._**

**_-Majestad, ¿qué hace? ¡Aún necesita estar en reposo!- Pero ni eso la detuvo en su cometido, y antes de cruzar la puerta dijo._**

**_-¡Silencio, que quiero verla!- Dejando a ambos sirvientes completamente sorprendidos. No era novedad la extraña relación entre las futuras reinas, toda la servidumbre estaba al tanto de las discusiones entre ambas o la resistencia constante de la heredera Testarossa hacia las atenciones de la princesa Harlaown._**

**_Por esto la manera tan decidida de hablar como la preocupación bailante en los ojos violetas de la persona que ahora cruzaba los pasillos con torpe urgencia, dejaba estupefactos a los sirvientes._**

**_Una vez que Precia llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Lindy, no dudó en abrirla rápidamente rogando por no encontrar lo que su atormentada mente se imaginaba. _**

**_La repentina interrupción hizo que tanto la princesa como el aprendiz saltaran en su sitio y generando esta acción que Lindy soltara un quejido de dolor por las heridas en su torso. Aunque más que heridas, eran golpes los que adornaban la blanca piel de manchones morados y verdes. Los brazos de la princesa, y los cuales estaban siendo atendidos por el aprendiz de curandero, eran casi otra cosa, ya que estaban llenos de cortadas y raspones que aún sangraban. Y a pesar de todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo Lindy en ese instante, sus ojos no podían estar más cargados de preocupación por la persona que yacía recargada en la puerta y que ahora la miraba con un brillo en los ojos que no supo leer._**

**_Toda esta imagen hizo que algo en Precia se removiera, sin duda, ya no podía negar que aquella molesta mujer que tenía en frente se había ganado totalmente su corazón con sus acciones tan atentas y en cierto modo tontas, todo pensando en ella._**

**_-Precia… ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya te dieron la infusión?... Agh, mujer, ¿Qué haces parada? ¡Deberías seguir en reposo! ¡Tu situación sigue siendo muy frágil!- Habló Lindy intentando levantarse para acercarse a la joven por la cual lo daría todo, pero su voz la detuvo._**

**_-Sal de la habitación, aprendiz.- Ordenó con voz demasiado seria logrando que el muchacho no se lo pensara dos veces para hacerle caso._**

**_Una vez solas, Precia se acercó torpemente a Lindy mientras esta última sentía un frío recorrer su espalda al ver tan seria mirada que le era dirigida._**

**_-¿¡Por qué eres tan estúpida!?- Soltó Precia mientras seguía de pie enfrente de Lindy que yacía media acostada en su cama con cara de estupefacción._**

**_-¿Estúpida?... ¿¡A qué viene eso!?- Dijo alterada la princesa al ser tratada de esa manera._**

**_-¡Porque lo eres! ¡Eres estúpida! ¿¡Quién te mandó por esas plantas!?- Siguió igual o más alterada que Lindy sorprendiendo a la princesa._**

**_-¡Lo hice por ti! ¿¡No te has dado cuenta!?- Iba a continuar pero las lágrimas en el rostro de Precia la hicieron callar súbitamente._**

**_-Estúpida… Estúpida… ¡Estúpida!... ¿¡Y que hacía yo si te perdía por esto!?- Gritó finalmente cayendo de rodillas cerca de la cama y mirando a la peli-aqua que se encontraba sin saber que decir. -¡Dime! ¿¡Qué hacía yo entonces si después de recuperarme me enteraba que ya no estarías más conmigo!? ¡Dímelo Lindy! ¿¡Siquiera pensaste en eso!?_**

**_-Precia…- Susurró antes de tomar el rostro de la joven que lloraba, limpiar sus lágrimas y acariciarlo tiernamente. –Precia…- Dijo de nuevo para después inclinar su rostro y besarla con todo el amor que sentía desbordar en ese momento._**

**_-Lindy…- Susurró la de mirar violeta._**

**_-Precia… dime, ¿Entonces que hacía yo si te perdía por tu enfermedad? ¿Cómo podría soportar tu ausencia aun más sabiendo que pude hacer algo para que sea diferente?- Preguntó con angustia en su voz al recordar cómo se sintió al enterarse que la mujer que amaba estaba en peligro de morir si no era tratada a tiempo y que además en ese momento había caído en coma por la fiebre. –Tenía tanto miedo de perderte…- Susurró acercando sus rostros._**

**_-No me vuelvas a hacer esto… Yo también tengo miedo de perderte.- Respondió Precia volviendo a besar a Lindy._**

Cuando se separaron, miraron en sus ojos ese amor que surgió, quizás, de una mala manera y que cambió con el tiempo. Ya que a pesar de lo que digan, su amor si fue cambiando… se hizo más grande, más fuerte, más unido y ese amor se vio bendecido con la llegada de sus dos amadas hijas. Una tan delicada, astuta, talentosa y cariñosa como su mamá de cabello oscuro, y la otra, que no se encontraba cerca, salió tan decidida, humilde, leal y dispuesta a todo por las personas que ama, tal y como su madre de mechones aguamarina.

-Te amo.- Se dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo y se acercaban para iniciar otro beso cargado de amor pero un carraspeo las interrumpió formando en ambas una traviesa sonrisa al saber de quién se trataba.

-¿Pasa algo malo, Alicia?- Habló Lindy aún abrazando a Precia por la cintura.

-Lamento interrumpir su sesión de amor colosal mis queridas y amadas madres pero un sirviente nos informó que nos necesitan en el salón de trono.- Informó la rubia menor mientras sonreía un poco avergonzada.

-Oh vaya… ¿en verdad no ha pasado nada malo?- Preguntó Precia separándose un poco de su esposa que al escuchar esto se puso un poco alerta.

-No lo creo. El sirviente solo me dijo que unos viajeros querían hablar con la familia real lo más pronto posible y que estos estarían esperando en el salón.- Dijo para mirar expectante a su madre quien asintió.

-Entonces no los hagamos esperar más.- Dijo ofreciendo galantemente su brazo a su esposa que aceptó gustosa para encaminarse hacia el salón.

Una vez las puertas se abrieron, las reinas y la princesa menor pudieron apreciar a cinco figuras encapuchadas que aguardaban de pie en medio del salón, causando curiosidad y cierto recelo en Lindy que aún llevando a su esposa, caminó con elegancia y poder hacia su trono, sentándose en él solo cuando su esposa lo hubo hecho y a su lado se posicionaba su hija menor.

Cuatro de los encapuchados bajaron su cabeza en señal de respeto, a excepción de una causando aun más curiosidad en Lindy que aclaró su garganta para hablar.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quiénes son? ¿De dónde han venido? Y ¿a qué se debe su presencia en mi reino?- Preguntó un tanto a la defensiva la reina y sorprendiéndose al escuchar de una risita de parte de la persona que no inclinó su cabeza. - ¿Se puede saber qué es lo gracioso en mi petición?- Habló con cierta indignación ante la falta de respeto.

-Que parece que los años te están volviendo más gruñona cada vez.- Se escuchó una divertida voz un tanto distorsionada.

-Ara, ara, pero que invitados para más osados tenemos. Me temo que tendré que pedirle que respete más a mi esposa.- Se escuchó la voz seria pero amable de Precia mientras lanzaba una mirada de advertencia al encapuchado que había hablado y que ahora se reía un poco más.

-Cómo siempre…- Habló un poco distorsionada de nuevo la voz para después llevar sus manos hacia su capucha. –Toda una leona si se trata de la familia.- Se escuchó más claramente la voz sorprendiendo a la familia real que soltó un gritito de felicidad al ver el rostro descubierto de la persona que hablaba.- ¿Verdad…mamá?- Terminó Fate con una sonrisa para segundos después recibir en brazos a su hermana que ya lloraba de felicidad.

-¡Fate!- Repetía felizmente Alicia mientras saltaba de emoción en los brazos de su hermana.

-¡A mí también me da gusto verte de nuevo, hermanita!- Sonreía abiertamente Fate hasta que recibió un coscorrón de parte de su madre. -¡Auch! ¿Eso que fue?

-Así que los años eh… que cosas dices mocosa.- Habló con cierta aura oscura mientras tronaba sus dedos la reina haciendo que Alicia se aparte inmediatamente.

-N-Nada madre, era solo una broma… ¡Sólo era broma!- Gritó al momento en que se vio aprisionada en una llave hecha por su madre.

-Broma o no, ¡Aprenderás a respetar más a tu bella, joven, escultural y maravillosa madre, pedazo de mocosa!- Dijo mientras apretaba un poco más la llave en el cuello de su hija.

En el salón se escuchaban las risas de los presentes. Más abiertas de parte de Precia y Alicia, así como más discreta de parte de las demás encapuchadas.

Una vez que Lindy hubo terminado de escarmentar a su hija, la abrazó con total cariño y ternura.

-Que bueno tenerte de nuevo aquí mi querida hija.- Dijo y Fate también la abrazó gustosa.

-Parece que mi amada Fate ya me ha olvidado en estas tres semanas fuera de casa. ¿Qué haré ahora con el desamor de mi hija?- Dramatizó Precia causando más risa en Alicia y en parte, de Lindy.

-¡Nada de eso mamá!- Gritó Fate hecha un lío al creerse la actuación de su segunda madre.

-¿No? ¿Segura?- Siguió molestando Precia mientras se secaba falsas lágrimas y en ese momento sintió de su hija un gran abrazo.

-De eso nunca, mamá. Nunca me olvidaría de las personas que más amo. Mucho menos de la mujer más hermosa de mi vida.- Habló con cariño para después besar la frente de su conmovida mamá.

-Sí no fueras mi hija, pensaría que me estás coqueteando.- Soltó Precia riendo discretamente.

-¡Mamá!- Gritó alterada la mayor de sus hijas mientras tanto la menor ya casi se hallaba en el suelo de tanta risa.

-Fate…- Sonó la voz en tono de advertencia de Lindy para después tener a la reina apartándola un poco y abrazando posesivamente a Precia. –Nada de eso, tu mamá ya es mía.- Siguió el juego de su esposa avergonzando a su hija aun más.

-Vaya, vaya, que hermosa reunión familiar, hasta ya siento que sobro aquí.- Se escuchó la voz ligeramente divertida de Signum que en ese momento también se había sacado la capucha.

-¡Signum, muchacha! ¿Pero qué dices? Bien sabes que también eres parte de la familia.- Dijo Lindy, recién reparando también en la presencia de las demás personas. Carraspeó su garganta y habló de nuevo. –Sepan disculpar mi descortesía, pero sean bienvenidos. Aunque me harían un gran favor al presentarse.- Sonrió y las demás asintieron sacándose las capuchas.

-Es un gusto verlas de nuevo, Majestades.- Asintió en total respeto Micaiah para después recibir un bólido dorado.

-¡Micaiah, no sabes cuánto me alivia el verte bien!- Sonrió ampliamente la gemela menor mientras aun abrazaba a la capitana que yacía con un pequeño sonrojo admirando la sonrisa de la joven en sus brazos.

-También me alegra verte, Alicia. Sobre todo saber que has recuperado tu hermosa sonrisa.- Dijo sin pensar haciendo que Alicia se sonroje y las demás sonrían, especialmente Nanoha que por alguna razón al ver la escena sintió alivio.

-Es un placer conocerla Harlaown-dono. Mi nombre es Takamachi Nanoha, estoy aquí en representación de mi pueblo para poder desenmascarar a los verdaderos culpables de todo este conflicto entre nuestras naciones.- Se reverenció grácilmente mientras Lindy permanecía seria, alertando un poco a Fate.

-Takamachi, eh.- Dijo con voz fría logrando que la cobriza sienta un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

-Lindy.- Advirtió quedamente Precia al advertir la actitud de su esposa y sorprendentemente también la pose defensiva de su hija.

-La hija de Shiro ¿verdad?- Habló la monarca mientras se acercaba lentamente a la muchacha que aun mantenía su reverencia. Fate en su lugar estaba dispuesta a ponerse enfrente de Nanoha en caso de alguna mala reacción de su madre pero la mano de su mamá la detuvo. –Alza la mirada.- Pidió aun con voz fuerte. Nanoha hizo lo que se le pidió y miró a los ojos de la monarca. Lindy la analizó durante un buen momento para después alzar su mano lentamente. –Eres bienvenida a mi hogar, Takamachi. He visto la sinceridad en tus ojos y sé que puedo confiar en ti. Esforcémonos juntos para hacer pagar a los culpables.- Posó su mano en el hombro de la muchacha y lo estrujó levemente mientras sonreía en señal de compañerismo.

-Esa es mi esposa.- Dijo orgullosa Precia mientras sonreía abiertamente hacia Nanoha que solo bajaba la mirada un tanto avergonzada.

-Es un gusto escuchar palabras tan sinceras.- Se escuchó la voz de Shamal por fin después de haber analizado la interacción hasta hace un momento y captando la atención de todas. –Me presento. Mi nombre es Shamal Yagami, embajadora de la OG. También ayudaré en la investigación como representante de la Organización, la cual ya está enterada de todo el conflicto y está dispuesta a poner cartas en el asunto. Es un honor conocerla, Harlaown-sama.- Se reverenció para finalizar y Lindy asintió.

-A pesar de que todo este asunto en verdad es urgente, quisiera ser un poco egoísta en esta ocasión y pedir a todas que descansen por lo menos por dos días, es también suficiente para que Fate pueda reponer un poco el tiempo en familia así como para que todas estén más frescas y empezar la investigación lo mejor posible.- Pidió Lindy mientras miraba con cariño a su familia de nuevo reunida.

-No será para llevarle la contraria, su Alteza, pero quisiera informarle algo urgentemente.- Habló Micaiah y Lindy suspiró sabiendo que para ella el deber siempre iría primero.

-Está bien Micaiah, por favor sígueme. Precia, amor, te encargo lo demás.- Pidió con dulzura y salió del salón siendo seguida de cerca por su capitana.

Precia en ese instante sonrió y llamó a un sirviente para que lleve a las invitadas a sus respectivas habitaciones pidiendo a cada una que tome su tiempo para refrescarse.

Nanoha gustosa aceptó la sugerencia y momentos después ya se hallaba totalmente refrescada por el baño que había tomado, mientras se sentaba en su cama mirando a la nada perdida en sus pensamientos. Recordó todo el viaje incluyendo el ataque y el modo asesino de Fate el cual aún la asombraba, las marchas forzadas y también el recibimiento de la familia de Fate. Entonces sonrió con ternura al recordar la escena, todo ese amor que se podía palpar en el ambiente y sin duda la calidez de la familia que a pesar de ser gobernantes absolutos, tenían un corazón muy cálido. Todo ese conjunto sin duda había generado en Nanoha un gran respeto y entristeció al darse cuenta de que había vivido engañada, odiando a las personas incorrectas. Se sintió tan mal que decidió salir hacia el jardín a tomar aire.

Grande fue la sorpresa de la cobriza al encontrarse con la segunda reina de Al-Hazard, tocando con extrema soltura el violín mientras yacía sentada en la orilla de una fuente. En ese momento y al escuchar tan bella interpretación, no pudo más que darle la razón a Fate respecto a que su mamá tocaba sublimemente el instrumento.

Sin darse cuenta, Nanoha quedó embelesada por el sonido y cerró los ojos disfrutando la melodía hasta que acabó. Entonces abrió los ojos un poco avergonzada pero a pesar de todo aplaudió contenta la interpretación de la segunda monarca.

-Testarossa-dono en verdad toca maravillosamente el violín.- Alagó mientras Precia le sonreía amablemente y se acercaba.

-Muchas gracias, pequeña Takamachi.- Dijo con dulzura sorprendiendo un poco a Nanoha. –Tengo que darle competencia a mi única rival.- Agregó enigmáticamente mientras la cobriza parpadeaba confundida.

-¿Única rival?- Preguntó y Precia rió ligeramente.

-Pero mira que cruel de su parte no haberte contado sobre mí.- Habló con fingida indignación. –Aunque se podría decir que estamos a mano ya que yo tampoco la he mencionado frente a mi familia.- Sonrió misteriosamente generando más curiosidad en Nanoha.

-Disculpe pero, ¿de quién habla?

-De tu madre, Momoko, por supuesto. Ha sido, es y será mi única rival en cuanto al violín.- Reveló mientras posaba su mano encima de la cabeza de la joven. –Y me sorprende ver que eres exactamente igual a ella, pequeña Takamachi.- Agregó para más asombro e incredulidad de Nanoha.

* * *

><p><em>Y ya ven, como mi kouhai me deja con las ganas de LindyxPrecia, yo me lo autoescribo(? jajaja<em>

_Espero que les haya gustado :3_

_Reviews Time!_

**_Shirei-Kan: LEL xDD yo sé que a pesar de todo me sigues amando(?_**

**_Fate-Escarlata: HOLY SH*T! *la ve corriendo detrás de ella e intenta correr más* pero mira que terminó bien todo! y hay amor en todos lados! *Sigue corriendo como posesa* Recuerda que aun tengo esposa y dos hijos que alimentar! *se lanza por un puente*_**

**_Fan a Ciegas: LOOOOL jajajaaj me acabas de matar con ese comentario de las donaciones! jajajaja xDD Bien sabes que ni portándose bien me cae Yuuno asi que nah xD jajaja hablamos ;)_**

**_Kouhai: Es cierto, no te pregunté como te fue mmm, lo anotaré para la próxima :v jajaja que tal tu cap? jajaja_**

**_Danny: Ja! la tentación es fuerte xD me alegra saber que te gusta *-* y respondiendo a tu pregunta, Micaiah es un personaje del manga Nanoha Vivid el cual sacará anime para enero :3_**

**_Momo: Ahora que lo mencionas no le he dado mucho avance al Signum x Shamal :O, ya lo tomaré más jeje! Y por último, eso parece? o_O xD_**

**_Sakuradakota: Aww mi segunda amenaza :3 *se enternece por la sonrisa* Si, bueno, hay veces que me paso de malota(? pero cargos importantes conllevan más responsabilidad y nuestro mapache debe ser maduro... por ahora xD y como dicen "lento pero seguro" llegará, oh claro :3 para terminar...OH MIRA UN PONY ROSA! *Señala detrás de ella y se bota de nueva cuenta por un puente*_**

**_NanoFate24: Jajajaja vale vale, me faltó más maldad hacia el pinche hurón pero te diré que eso solo fue un dulce para el muchacho, se vendrán cosas mejores ;) y awww :C ya mejoró con este cap? ya vuelvo a ser candidata a ser una de tus personas favoritas? :C además, no, para nada, mi Nanoha no será nunca de esas princesitas fresas! la mía es guerrera -3- xD y veremos jajaja que se viene lo bueno y ciertos días de calma :3_**

_Listo! ahora a vivir el día que siento será el más largo de este año que ya se acaba e_é, hablando de eso quizás se me ocurra algún one-shot con mi pobre comedia que he dejado tanto de lado :O jejeje así que..._

_Hasta la próxima ;)_


	10. X

_Ok primero que nada perdón por el atraso pero mi musa me había abandonado y como es mes de fiestas hay muchas cosas por aquí y allá que surgen de la nada a robar mi preciado tiempo de escritura e_e_

_Como sea, aquí la conti y aprovecho para informar que me desapareceré por dos semanas por motivos de viaje, así que este es el último capítulo de Fuego en la piel del año 2014! (diablos que rápido pasó este año :C)_

_Por otro lado, me quiero animar a escribir un one-shot por estas fiestas pero por lo primero que mencioné eso está en gestión así que no prometo nada :P_

_Sin más... __**MSLN no me pertence, ya lo saben.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Fuego en la piel<strong>

**X**

* * *

><p>-¿Conoció a mi madre? –Preguntó aún incrédula la joven cobriza mientras la segunda monarca ensanchaba la sonrisa.<p>

-Por supuesto mi niña. Nuestra relación se podría denominar como amiga-rival. No nos llevábamos ni muy bien, ni muy mal. Eso sí, competíamos duramente por saber quién de las dos tocaba mejor el violín. –Relató con una sonrisa pintada ligeramente con nostalgia, la reina.

-¿Por qué nunca nos contó? –Se preguntó en voz alta, pero Precia alzó una ceja divertida antes de responder.

-Por lo que habíamos quedado en esperar a que nuestros últimos retoños tengan 10 años para presentarnos oficialmente entre ambas familias, pero como sabes… la guerra estalló primero. –Dijo con cierto toque de tristeza. –Desde el primer día no quería creer el panorama que pintaban los ataques, ni tampoco la "razón" por la cual todo empezó. –Agregó con decepción. –Momoko podía ser todo, menos déspota y cruel, mucho menos su esposo aunque poco lo conocí, después de todo ellos se casaron primero.- Sonrió y Nanoha seguía en su asombro.

-Nunca lo había esperado pero… ahora entiendo por qué mamá nunca habló con odio sobre Al-Hazard.- Analizó mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla en pose pensativa causando gracia en Precia.

-En verdad que eres su copia exacta, aunque puedo atreverme a decir que tienes la actitud de tu padre.- Comentó con gracia generando en la cobriza una risita avergonzada. –Cambiando de tema, ¿qué tal te ha tratado mi amada Fate?

-Pues… debo decirlo pero al principio me parecía la persona más irritable, tosca y salvaje que he conocido. Me trataba de lo peor y era una molestosa y borde la mayoría del tiempo.- Empezó con sinceridad divirtiendo aun más a Precia por los gestos que hacia la cobriza al hablar. –Pero después fue mejorando su actitud. Ahora veo que es una persona muy leal, cariñosa, preocupada, responsable, sensible y muy amable.- Sin darse cuenta un suspiro salió de sus labios al pensar en la actitud de Fate en las últimas semanas en Mid-Childa.

-Vaya… como que a alguien le gusta mi niña…- Molestó la segunda reina con picardía y en ese momento la princesa de Uminari parecía en una ardua competencia contra los tomates por saber quién es más rojo.

-N-n-n-no… c-como… ¿Cómo c-cree?...- Intentó hablar pero el nerviosismo le ganaba. "¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me late tan rápido el corazón ante la idea?" pensó.

-¡Oh vamos! No seas tan tímida, yo no tengo ningún problema y creo que Lindy tampoco.- Siguió realmente divertida la de ojos violeta conteniendo a duras penas la carcajada que pujaba en su garganta.

-Na-na- Intentó de nuevo pero la llegada de cierta persona la interrumpió.

-Mamá… Nanoha, ¿de qué hablan?- Llegaba Fate de buen humor acercándose hacia las dos mujeres.

Una ensanchó la sonrisa mientras que la otra ya moría de los nervios.

-¡O-Obviamente no de ti!- La cobriza se cruzó de brazos y giró el rostro hacia el lado contrario de donde se encontraba una confundida rubia.

-No…para nada.- Habló con sarcasmo la reina molestando más a Nanoha.

-¡Harlaown-dono!- Exclamó a punto de morir de vergüenza.

-¡Cariño, sólo dime Precia! Después de todo… seremos muy cercanas en el futuro.- Habló "enigmáticamente"

-¿De qué hablas, mamá?- Habló por fin la princesa, realmente confundida por la interacción tan familiar entre ambas, o por lo menos, de parte de su mamá. A pesar de eso una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-Cosas, mi vida, cosas…- Respondió Precia mientras se levantaba y guardaba su violín. –Bueno, las dejo solas…- Casi que cantó eso último mientras se iba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Después de todo, la pequeña Takamachi le caía muy bien y le parecía la pareja perfecta para su retoño mayor.

Caminando por los pasillos divisó a lo lejos a la guerrera peli-negra que avanzaba a paso firme, seguramente hacia su cuarto, y suspiró pensando en cuándo será que aquella guerrera se dé cuenta de los sentimientos de su retoño menor… así como los de ella misma…

Volviendo al jardín del palacio, encontramos a ambas princesas en un silencio incómodo debido a la actitud de la cobriza quien aún no lograba calmar ese río de sentimientos que logró desbordar la segunda monarca de Al-Hazard.

-Nee… ¿Nanoha?- Intentó reuniendo todo el valor que pudo ya que podía sentir el ambiente pesado además de tener la extraña sensación de que si decía algo malo la pelirroja se descargaría en ella… y no de una manera muy bonita.

-¿Qué?- Respondió secamente.

-Emm… yo… bueno…-Ahora los nervios decidieron atacar a la rubia que jugaba inquietamente con sus dedos sin saber realmente que decir.

Tal actitud en cierta manera hizo que la cobriza relajara un poco la postura y enterneciera ante la imagen.

-¿Sí?- Animó esta vez más suavemente.

-Es que… bueno… te vi un poco alterada y pensé que dar un paseo por el bosque podría calmarte…digo, si quieres…que te acompañe, porque puedo no acompañarte también. ¿Quieres?- Se enredó la rubia al intentar encontrar las palabras más adecuadas para "animar" a la cobriza mientras sonreía torpemente.

-¿Me vas a acompañar?- Preguntó un tanto divertida al ver la cara de conflicto de la rubia.

-¿No quieres?- Contra-preguntó borrando la sonrisa.

-Sí…- Dijo medio dudosa.

-¿Sí, de sí, no quiero? o ¿sí, de sí, sí quiero?- Volvió a enredarse por el nerviosismo y Nanoha ocultó una pequeña risita.

-Harlaown.- Dijo "duramente"

-¿S-sí?- Casi se cuadra Fate.

-Cállate y acompáñame.- Dio media vuelta y caminó lentamente esperando que Fate se ponga a su altura.

-Mnh…- Asintió aliviada y se dispuso a acompañar a la cobriza.

Toda la escena estaba siendo observada por un par de mujeres. Una mantenía una sonrisa enternecida y la otra solo miraba divertida la escena.

-Así que… ¿A nuestra Fate le gusta Takamachi?- Preguntó con ternura la mujer de largos cabellos aguamarina.

-Y a la pequeña Takamachi le gusta nuestra Fate.- Aseguró con una sonrisa divertida.

-Déjame adivinar…Ninguna de las dos ha reparado en esto, ¿Cierto?- Dijo casi riendo mientras tomaba de la mano a su esposa.

-Así es… ¿No se te hace un poco familiar esta situación?- Preguntó mientras veía a los ojos a su otra mitad.

-Hasta se me hace un poco espeluznante que sean tan parecidas a nosotras.- Respondió ahora sí, riendo abiertamente.

-Sólo espero que se den cuenta a tiempo… no quiero que lo hagan en alguna mala situación.- Comentó con preocupación, mientras era abrazada por Lindy.

-Ojalá…- Besó la frente de Precia y la miró. –Pero no dejaré que esos malditos se metan con mi familia y mi pueblo.- Ensombreció su mirada con fría furia hasta que la cálida mano de su esposa se posó en su mejilla.

-Corrección, no los _dejaremos._- Se sumó con seriedad.

**Día siguiente, Horas de la mañana, Palacio de Al-Hazard.**

Era la hora del desayuno y en la mesa de comedor real se hallaban sentadas las dos reinas con sus hijas, sus guerreras y sus invitadas. Todas disfrutando del abundante desayuno y el tranquilo ambiente que se vivía, hasta que en el salón entra un sirviente.

-Disculpe, Majestades. Estoy aquí para informarles sobre el estado en que se encuentra el guerrero herido.- Habló con respeto, bajando la cabeza.

-Yuuno-kun…- Susurró con pena Nanoha y Fate a su lado quiso tomar su mano en señal de apoyo pero al pensarlo mejor, se le hacía fuera de lugar la acción.

-Adelante, ¿cómo se encuentra?- Preguntó tranquilamente Lindy.

-Sus heridas fueron atendidas. La más grave es la de su cabeza pero se espera que pueda recuperarse. Por ahora se mantiene en un estado de inconsciencia y no se sabe cuánto tarde su recuperación total.- Respondió diligentemente.

-Está bien. Por favor que sigan atendiéndolo y dele las gracias al curandero de mi parte.- Pidió la reina y el sirviente asintió gustoso para retirarse dejando en el ambiente cierta pesadez y preocupación.

-Eso me recuerda…- Habló Fate y todas le prestaron atención. –Ya no habrá más retrasos, tu entrenamiento empieza hoy, Nanoha.- Finalizó mirando directamente a la cobriza que se encontraba seria.

-¿De verdad vas a entrenarla? ¡Vaya! Sólo encárgate de hacerlo bien, no vaya a pasar lo contrario solo por miedo a romperla.- Se escuchó la voz burlona de Signum provocando un furioso sonrojo en Fate.

-¡Cállate! No quieres que te patee el trasero _de nuevo _¿verdad?- Retó echando chispas con la mirada.

-Esta vez no será tan fácil…- Respondió al reto la peli-rosa.

-Sigan hablando…- Se escuchó ahora a Micaiah.

Era inevitable, ninguna de las tres podía resistirse a los retos entre ellas.

-Y hasta ahora no entiendo su gusto por esas cosas.- Hablo por primera vez Alicia mientras miraba a las tres con la ceja alzada.

-Se escucha entretenido. Creo que me han entrado las ganas de dejar en su lugar a tres mocosas.- Se unió Lindy con una chispeante sonrisa. A su lado, Precia suspiró.

-Ni yo hija… ni yo…- Negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Esperen, yo solo quería entrenar a Nanoha, ¿cómo es que terminamos en esto? –Recapacitó Fate ganándose miradas irónicas.

-¿Se acobardó la nena?- Molestó Lindy siendo secundada por las risas socarronas de Micaiah y Signum.

-¡Nada de eso!- Se levantó Fate sorprendiendo a las demás. –Las venceré y le demostraré a Nanoha que soy una excelente opción.- Dijo sin pensar y refiriéndose al entrenamiento pero la cobriza se lo tomó de otra manera sonrojándose furiosamente.

-Ahh… pero así las queremos… Porque las queremos ¿verdad?- Dijo Alicia levantando una ceja cómicamente haciendo reír a la reina y a Shamal.

-¡Lo resolveremos en este mismo instante!- Sentenció Lindy al levantarse. - ¡La última en llegar al jardín recibe triple paliza!- Agregó riendo para después salir corriendo a toda velocidad.

-¡Madre, eso no es justo!- Gritó Fate para seguir a la reina.

-¡Coincidimos con la rubia!- Exclamaron al unísono la peli-rosa y la peli-negra, para igualmente salir corriendo a través de los pasillos.

-Aquí vamos…- Suspiró de nueva cuenta Precia mientras veía a su hija y sus invitadas reír discretamente, o por lo menos de sus invitadas Shamal lo hacía ya que Nanoha tenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar. La segunda reina solo sonrió y se dispuso a hablar. –Yo me encargo de atender a Lindy después.- Alzó la mano con una fingida expresión cansina ya que la verdad era que amaba ver esos momentos entre su esposa, su hija y las amigas de su hija.

-Yo de…Micaiah…- Imitó tímidamente a su mamá la princesa menor.

-Dejaremos a Fate para la pequeña Takamachi.- Agregó divertidamente Precia devolviendo al mundo a Nanoha que solo asintió perdida y avergonzada.

-Eso deja a Wolkenritter-san a mi cargo.- Afirmó ligeramente divertida la embajadora.

-Muy bien, una vez asignadas a nuestras cabezas duras, es hora de ver a que nos enfrentaremos después.- Dijo Precia y se levantó con elegancia de su asiento, siendo seguida de la misma forma por las demás. –Vamos-

**Una hora después, Salón principal.**

-¿¡Viste como las puse en su lugar!? ¡Ja! ¡Siguen siendo unas mocosas!- Reía la reina hasta que… -Auch…- Su esposa limpiaba con ligera brusquedad la herida en su hombro.

-Silencio, Lindy. Tampoco es como que hayas salido ilesa para que vayas fanfarroneando.- La retaba su mujer mientras pasaba el trapo frío. –Además casi me dejas sin mi amada Fate, mi querida Signum y mi adorada Micaiah.- Agregaba con un puchero regresando a ver a las aludidas que yacían en varios muebles de la sala, tumbadas, adoloridas, golpeadas y siendo atendidas por sus respectivas "encargadas"

-Me duele el alma…-Se quejaba Signum mientras se tocaba las costillas y en su rostro bailaban las muecas.

-Aún así ha dado una espectacular pelea Wolkenritter-san- Felicitaba Shamal pero en ese momento los dedos de la peli-rosa se posaron en sus labios.

-Por favor… llámame solo por mi nombre…-Pidió a duras penas y en un estado más inconsciente que consciente.

-Como quieras…Signum.- Dijo casi tímidamente la rubia embajadora mientras seguía atendiendo los golpes en el torso de la peli-rosa.

-Mucho mejor.- Dijo antes de caer casi pesadamente al mueble asustando ligeramente a Shamal. –Pero aún me duele el alma…- Agregó haciendo reír a su "curandera".

Y en el mueble vecino…

-Ya puedo decir que sobreviví a un enfrentamiento con la reina… a duras penas…pero fue un honor- Se escuchaba el débil quejido de Micaiah, mientras Alicia la miraba con una mezcla de ternura y preocupación.

-Claro, claro, es todo un honor que mi madre te saque el aire, sí, sí. Ahora descansa un poco.- Pedía mientras acariciaba su rostro simulándolo como una atención a la tierra que en este había.

-Pero lo fue… Alicia…-Pronunció su nombre suavemente haciendo que el corazón saltara en el pecho de la muchacha.

-Claro que sí, Micaiah.- Hablaba con ternura mientras pasaba con sumo cuidado por las heridas abiertas en sus brazos.

-Así como es un honor que me estés atendiendo…- Dijo antes de cerrar los ojos cayendo dormida por el cansancio y sin tener tiempo a ver el hermoso sonrojo que llegó a las mejillas de la menor.

-¿Por qué no puedes decirlo cuando estás más despierta que a medio morir?- Suspiró, rodó los ojos y siguió con su trabajo.

Un poco más a su costado una escena similar se llevaba a cabo.

-Mou~ ¿siempre salen así de lastimadas?- Preguntaba con un puchero mientras atendía a la heredera.

-Antes era peor…- Respondió con esfuerzo mientras sus ojos querían cerrarse.

-A este paso consideraré como mejor maestra a Harlaown-dono- Comentó Nanoha y todo el cansancio en Fate desapareció para tomar la mano de la princesa mientras esta atendía una herida cerca de sus costillas.

-Ni lo pienses, tu maestra seré solo yo.- Comentó con decisión mientras veía a los ojos a la cobriza que apenas se sonrojó intentó apartar la mirada pero aquellos rubíes no la dejaron.

-Fate…-san- Casi susurró aun perdida.

-Solo yo buscaré todo lo mejor para ti, no lo dudes ni un momento.- Agregó mientras veía aun más significativamente a Nanoha y se acercaba lentamente. –Solo yo encontraré la mejor manera de mantenerte segura porque la sola idea de que alguien te lastime…-Dejó la frase en el aire al darse cuenta de lo cerca que habían quedado sus rostros.

-Dilo…- Animó en un susurro la cobriza.

-"Me vuelve loca, la sola idea me vuelve loca" pensó decir pero en vez de moverse sus labios, fue su torso el que pidió más cercanía…-Au… au… au- Se quejó al momento en que una herida en su abdomen exigió atención y la exclamación hizo que Nanoha aterrizara también.

-No te muevas, por favor.- Pidió dulcemente mientras remojaba de nuevo el trapo.

-Gracias…- Dijo y el rayo de energía que le había llegado con el comentario de Nanoha se esfumó dejándola totalmente rendida.

-De nada.- Susurró mientras "limpiaba" las heridas en el rostro de una dormida Fate.

Ya no podía, ni quería negarlo.

Se había flechado totalmente de esa testaruda princesa y por ende haría todo lo que tenga a su mano para ser totalmente correspondida. Ya no tenía ningún impedimento, aprovecharía cada momento a lado de ella.

Pero en ese momento una traviesa idea se le cruzó por la mente.

Aprovecharía cada momento, sí, para ella sería totalmente encantador, pero planeaba ponérselo un poquito difícil a Fate.

"Será como una mini venganza por su comportamiento cuando recién nos conocimos. Te pondré varios retos Fate, pero me aseguraré que en todo el proceso solo me veas a mí." Pensó con decisión y un brillo travieso se asomó en sus ojos.

Un brillo que pudo ver la segunda reina y la hizo suspirar divertida y expectante.

"Ese brillo ya lo conozco pequeña Takamachi, veamos que se te ocurre. Espero que mi niña sea muy paciente." Pensó y una risita se le escapó.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, amor?- Preguntó ligeramente perdida Lindy.

-El juego comienza…- Respondió ella confundiendo aun más a su esposa.

-¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó de nuevo.

-De algo, cariño, de algo…- Dijo y antes de que a su esposa se le ocurra seguir preguntando le dio uno de esos besos que se roban hasta la conciencia.

-¿Cómo me llamaba?- Dijo perdidamente juguetona Lindy mientras sonreía torpemente.

-No sé… ¿Panchita Juárez?- Guiñó el ojo y Lindy le siguió el juego asintiendo "perdida" para después ambas estallar en risas.

Las invitadas y la princesa menor dejaron por un momento sus "quehaceres" para mirar a la pareja real y todas sonrieron inevitablemente, pensado…

"Que hermoso sería tener un amor así…"

-"Con Micaiah" –Pensó Alicia y regresando a ver tierna pero tristemente a la peli-negra. –"Si tan solo me miraras de _esa _manera…" –Y un suspiro salió de sus labios.

-"Con Fate-san" –Se dijo con una sonrisa la cobriza mientras acariciaba los mechones dorados de la princesa. –"De a poco haré que pienses lo mismo" –Finalizó con decisión.

-"Con… ¿Verossa?" –Dudó Shamal y se asombró por hacerlo. De un tiempo acá las cosas entre ambos no iba tan bien y la rubia lo atribuyó al poco tiempo que se veían últimamente ya que… no era por nada más, ¿verdad?

-Bueno niñas, es hora de que mis pobres durmientes vayan a la cama… por lo menos por un buen momento, a menos que quieran despertarlas con un beso a cada una. –Se escuchó la voz juguetona de Precia y tres mujeres estallaron en colores carmesí.

-¡Mamá/Precia-dono/Harlaown-sama! –Gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras se cubrían el rostro por la vergüenza que crecía al escuchar las risas de las monarcas.

-Vamos, vamos, no sean tan escandalosas que las van a despertar. –Rió más mientras señalaba a las aludidas que estaban en sus lugares haciendo muecas en la cara.

-Les pediré a los sirvientes que las ayuden a llevarlas a sus alcobas. –Habló con gracia Lindy mientras se paraba con cierta dificultad.

**Horas de la noche, Al-Hazard, Palacio Real.**

Por los pasillos del palacio, una larga melena oscura como la noche domada en dos coletas perteneciente a una vivaz jovencita, recorría con rapidez y entusiasmo, pasando varias puertas y varios sirvientes quienes al verla esbozaban una sonrisa divertida.

La sonrisa de la joven era tan brillante como el centelleo de sus ojos azules como el mar. No hacía mucho que se había enterado que la persona que tanto admiraba había regresado al reino por fin y estaba que moría por verla aunque sea de noche.

Pensó en darle una sorpresa por lo que se escabulló hasta la que conocía, mediante lo que le contaban los sirvientes, era la alcoba de la persona que buscaba. Una vez delante de la puerta, la abrió lentamente esperando encontrarla vacía pero grande fue su sorpresa al apreciar a cierta peli-rosa sentada y medio tapada en su cama, en su rostro varias muecas de dolor y en ciertas partes de este se podían apreciar raspones que alarmaron a la joven.

-¡Signum! ¿¡Qué te ha pasado!? ¿¡Por qué estás así!? ¿¡Acaso nos atacaron los de Uminari!? ¿¡Está bien la princesa Fate!? –Bombardeó en preguntas la menor mientras se abalanzaba al rostro de la peli-rosa para mirar mejor sus heridas.

-Cálmate Jeremiah… esto es por otra cosa… -Respondió entre quejidos mientras veía a la peli-negra.

-¿Sí? Igual se te ve muy mal… -Dijo con preocupación mientras seguía inspeccionando con la mirada las otras heridas de la guerrera.

-Sí, bueno, pudo ser peor… puedo decir que la reina Lindy fue misericordiosa. –Rió sin mucha gracia ganándose una mirada asombrada de la oji-azul.

-¿La reina? –Repitió con incredulidad.

-Así es.

-Vaya… en verdad que es un milagro que aun sigas en el mundo de los vivos. –Cedió un tanto divertida ganándose un ligero codazo cómplice de la peli-rosa. –Con todo y posibles contusiones, es un gusto volver a verte Signum. –Habló con extremo cariño la muchacha mientras veía con adoración a la guerrera.

-Diría lo mismo Jeremiah… pero después te emocionas demasiado. –Bromeó Signum y Sieglinde hizo un puchero.

-Mala… -Ensanchó el puchero y se cruzó de brazos personificando muy bien un berrinche de niño, arrancando una carcajada en Signum.

-No cambias ¿verdad? –Dijo divertida y palmeaba la cabeza de la muchacha. –Así me gusta. –Añadió con cariño oculto en sus palabras haciendo sonreír más ampliamente a la menor.

-Emm… lo siento ¿interrumpo? –Se escuchó de repente la voz apenada de Shamal.

-No, para nada. –Se apresuró a decir Signum mientras intentaba ocultar la sonrisa boba que quería florecer al ver a su "cuidadora".

Por supuesto Sieglinde se dio cuenta que la guerrera estaba increíblemente interesada en la rubia desconocida que acababa de entrar, lo que no sabía o no podía leer bien era si el interés era correspondido ya que notaba algo en la mirada violeta de la desconocida pero su actitud relajada ante la escena la confundía un poco.

Se tomó unos momentos y después sonrió enigmáticamente. Se había propuesto saber los sentimientos de esa persona por su adorada guerrera.

Se aclaró la garganta un poco llamando la atención de las dos mayores.

-Oh claro, las presentaré…- Pero la guerrera no pudo continuar ya que la peli-negra tomó la palabra.

-No es necesario, Signum, yo puedo hacerlo sola.- Dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la peli-rosa y esta suspiraba ligeramente divertida. –Mi nombre es Sieglinde Jeremiah, un gusto conocerla…- Se presentó con respeto y educación asintiendo protocolariamente pero con elegancia haciendo que Signum sonría orgullosa.

-Shamal Yagami, también es un gusto Jeremiah-san. –Correspondió el saludo realmente interesada en la muchacha que parecía tener mucha confianza con la guerrera peli-rosa.

-De seguro debe ser usted quien ha sido encargada de ayudar a mi querida Signum mientras está en este estado. –Habló mientras miraba con cariño a la guerrera en la cama, esto sin duda no pasando desapercibido para Shamal. –Quisiera que sepa que tiene toda mi ayuda, especialmente en estos momentos que ya mismo será hora de la cena… -Y como si lo hubiese invocado con sus palabras, un sirviente tocó la puerta de la alcoba anunciando que la cena ya estaba servida. –Muy bien, arriba mi gran guerrera. –Pidió con dulzura mientras se acercaba a la guerrera y esta asentía pero al intentar moverse una mueca de dolor surcó su rostro.

-¿Me darías una mano?- Pidió Signum a Sieglinde mientras Shamal se limitaba a ver todo con cierta pena creciendo en su pecho sin saber muy bien la razón.

-Para ti todo lo que quieras. –Respondió juguetonamente mientras ayudaba a levantar a la peli-rosa sin mucho esfuerzo, lo cual hubiera impresionado a la embajadora si esta no se encontrara perdida en sus pensamientos y con una sensación de pérdida en su interior.

-Me adelantaré a la mesa…-Casi susurró la rubia mientras se daba vuelta rápidamente y se perdía por la puerta dejando a solas a la peli-rosa y la peli-negra.

Momento que aprovechó la menor para molestar a su adoración.

-Así que… ¿esa mujer es de tu total interés?- Preguntó con fingidos celos.

-No sé de qué estás hablando. –Se apresuró a responder Signum mientras caminaba por los pasillos adelantándose apenas lo suficiente para que la menor no vea el pequeño sonrojo que había florecido en sus mejillas.

-Por supuesto que lo sabes, a mi no me puedes ocultar nada Signum. Llevo muchos años a tu lado no lo olvides. –Habló con diversión mientras se ponía a la altura de la guerrera que solo resoplaba.

-Como digas.

-¡Oh vamos, no lo niegues! Es la primera vez que veo a mi gran adoración poner semejante cara de ilusión. –Siguió mientras faltaba poco para llegar al comedor.

-Y si así fuera, ¿qué?... A ella yo no le intereso, después de todo ya tiene a alguien. –Cedió con cierta tristeza y la peli-negra torció la boca en desacuerdo.

-Así que era eso…-Murmuró más para sí misma que para su acompañante que al escuchar solo murmullos alzó una ceja interrogante.

-¿Dijiste algo? –Preguntó y la joven rió con gracia y cierta coquetería al momento de entrar al comedor.

-Nada que deba repetir, mi querida Signum. –Dicho esto se colgó de su brazo para reír discretamente por la cara de curiosidad de la peli-rosa.

-Sieglinde, que gusto volver a verte.- Se escuchó la voz amable de Fate quien estaba sentada al lado izquierdo de su madre.

-El gusto es todo mío, princesa Fate.- Correspondió feliz la joven mientras miraba con admiración a la rubia, después advirtió en la presencia de una pelirroja a su lado que la veía con disimulado interés y se extrañó ligeramente al no conocerla.- "Ahora que lo pienso, a la mujer rubia que le interesa a Signum tampoco la conocía, ¿de dónde serán?"- lo dejó pasar por el momento y se dirigió a las reinas. –Disculpen mi descortesía, majestades, es aun mayor gusto estar ante su presencia. –Bajó su cabeza en total respeto.

-Mi niña Jeremiah, sabes que no son necesarias tantas formalidades.- Habló con dulzura Precia y a su lado Lindy correspondió con una sonrisa cariñosa.

-Lo sé… -Sieglinde levantó su rostro mostrando una perfecta sonrisa.

-Muy bien mis niñas, tomen asiento, solo faltan unos pocos. –Pidió Lindy mientras se sentaba en la punta de la gran mesa, su esposa a su derecha y su heredera a la izquierda, al lado de esta se sentó Nanoha con una discreta sonrisa, le seguía la guerrera peli-rosa e inmediatamente después Sieglinde se situó a su lado.

-Perdona la tardanza, madre. –Entró Alicia arrastrando a una berrinchuda Micaiah. –Micaiah insistía en que no necesitaba comer. –Dicho esto rodó los ojos como si fuera lo más absurdo que ha escuchado en su vida.

-Y no lo necesito. Lo que si necesito es más entrenamiento. –Habló con seriedad que valía poco debido al puchero que traía.

-Micaiah… -Habló en advertencia la princesa menor mientras miraba a la peli-negra.

-Pero…-Intentó la comandante.

-Nada de peros, he dicho que comerás ya que necesitas recuperarte y eso harás, ¿entendido? –Ordenó con severidad casi haciendo que la peli-negra se cuadre.

-Sí… -Respondió con resignación.

-Vaya, como que ya está más que claro quién va llevar las riendas de la relación. –Bromeó la peli-negra menor llamando la atención de Alicia, que ya la mataba con la mirada, y Micaiah, que no entendía mucho de lo que hablaba.

-Sieg… -Dijo Alicia con una sonrisa mordaz. –Cállate.

-Tu frialdad me duele, Ali.- Respondió la aludida con fingido dolor haciendo reír a todos en la mesa, excepto a una callada rubia de ojos violeta que solo veía la interacción. Mientras tanto los ojos azules de la peli-negra notaron algo de su interés. Las miradas que se dirigían de vez en cuando la pelirroja y su princesa haciendo que se extrañe aún más. –"Parece que el amor quiere tocar a la puerta de mis admiradas guerreras" –Pensó para después hablar. –Espero que no sea una molestia que pregunte por el nombre de las invitadas, quisiera conocerlas. –Sonrió perfectamente una vez más al ver que las aludidas asentían. –Para dar el ejemplo, empezaré yo. Mi nombre es Sieglinde Jeremiah, capitana de la guardia real. –Dijo sorprendiendo a las invitadas de la mesa al creer que la muchacha se veía muy joven para tal cargo.

-Nos conocimos hace poco pero me presentaré de nuevo. Mi nombre es Shamal Yagami, embajadora de Mid-Childa. –Se reverenció con protocolo y no dijo más.

-Takamachi Nanoha, heredera al trono de Uminari, es un gusto Jeremiah-san. –Se reverenció con absoluta gracia la princesa pelirroja pero la joven al escuchar su nombre se tensó y miró seriamente a Nanoha.

-¿Takamachi? –Su voz sonó fría y sus ojos iban perdiendo de a poco el brillo juguetón al tener enfrente a uno de los responsables de la desgracia de varios pueblos de su reino.

-Sieg, tranquila…-Pidió Alicia con voz queda haciendo que la peli-negra menor frunza el ceño.

-¿Tranquila?... ¿Desde cuándo dejamos que el enemigo se filtre en nuestras murallas? –Dijo mirando casi amenazadoramente a la cobriza que a pesar de todo le mantenía la mirada con absoluto respeto y cuidado.

-Sieglinde, ella no es el enemigo, a más tardar mañana tendrás los detalles, ahora te ordeno que relajes tu postura y que respetes más a nuestra invitada.- Se escuchó la voz sumamente seria de Fate.

-…Como diga, princesa.- Cedió después de un tiempo al ver con cierto desconcierto que a pesar de la amenaza que lanzaban sus ojos, Nanoha la miraba con transparencia y tranquilidad. Después recordó las miradas que la princesa de Uminari le lanzaba a su princesa y lo terminó de aceptar con un suspiro. –Me disculpo con usted, princesa de Uminari. –Bajó la cabeza.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, te entiendo perfectamente. –Respondió con amabilidad la pelirroja haciendo sonreír a Precia y a Fate.

-Bueno retoños, ya que estamos todos, es hora de comer. –Dijo Precia y con un movimiento pidió al sirviente que empiece a servir los alimentos.

Una vez puestos en la mesa, no se perdió mucho tiempo antes de empezar a degustarlo entre conversaciones, risas y bromas.

La joven Jeremiah, sin embargo, enfocaba sus centelleantes ojos azules en la figura de la cobriza. Su amabilidad seguía, en parte, confundiéndola un poco pero la sinceridad de sus ojos y acciones le generaba mucha curiosidad, después dirigió su mirada a cierta rubia de ojos violeta mientras una sonrisa ladeada se posaba en sus labios.

-"Te mantendré vigilada…" –Pensó y siguió comiendo.

**Día siguiente, Horas de la mañana, Al-Hazard, Palacio real.**

Como si ya fuese costumbre, la heredera al trono de Al-Hazard se levantaba muy temprano en la mañana, se aseaba y arreglaba para después salir en busca de cierta cobriza que en esos momentos dormía plácidamente.

La rubia se coló a la habitación de la cobriza y con una sonrisa juguetona se acercó a la cama con la intención de despertarla pero se perdió en las serenas facciones de la princesa que parecía disfrutar completamente de su descanso. Al ver esto la rubia dudó y pensó que si la despertaba un cargo de conciencia enorme se instalaría en su pecho todo el día.

-"Se ve tan hermosa durmiendo tan tranquilamente…pero tengo que despertarla…agh, pero su carita tan relajada… ¡No, Fate, piensa! Es por algo importante que la vas a despertar, no quieres que vuelvan a lastimarla ¿verdad?".-Pensó mientras hacia las mil y un caras, y caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación. -Aww… lo siento… -Murmuró antes de acercarse a la cama de la cobriza y llevarse el peor susto de su corta vida. -¡Oh mi! ¿Desde qué hora estás despierta?- Preguntó a aquellos ojos lavanda que la veían divertida y vivaz.

-Tu paseo incesante por mi habitación no me dejaba dormir, no te sorprendas, eres muy ruidosa. –Dijo con fingida molestia que hizo sonrojar a la rubia.

-Perdón…- Dijo bajando la mirada de forma apenada enterneciendo a Nanoha.

-"Que linda…" Bueno, ¿a qué se debe tu presencia en mi cuarto?- Dijo alzando la ceja, tomando de cierta manera su anterior actitud, aunque sea a modo de juego.

-Vine para empezar tu entrenamiento, Nanoha. –Habló con seriedad, dejando de lado su vergüenza por lo anterior.

-¿Sí? –Dijo un tanto sorprendida por la seriedad de Fate.

-Sí. –Afirmó. –Dije que no lo aplazaría más. Aún no estamos totalmente seguros de quienes están detrás de nosotros y lo que menos quiero en estos instantes es que te vuelvan a lastimar. –Dijo mostrando un pequeño brillo asesino en su mirada.

-Está bien. Espérame en la sala, ya bajaré. –Pidió como lo hacía antes y Fate asintió lentamente.

Después de varios minutos en los que la princesa esperaba más que pacientemente, llegaba a la sala una radiante Nanoha que dejó sorprendida a la rubia. Si en ese momento le preguntaban a Fate, cómo definiría en palabras a la cobriza, esta sin duda se enredaría y balbucearía incoherencias.

No sabía cómo describirlo pero para Fate, Nanoha estaba más hermosa que nunca.

-¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó inocentemente la cobriza.

La rubia se limitó a negar con la cabeza mientras seguía paralizada en su posición. La cobriza internamente sonreía con suficiencia al dejar a Fate sin palabras.

Por supuesto, no fue nada al azar. Nanoha conscientemente se había demorado más en arreglarse para llamar la atención de Fate. Sutil y eficaz. Unos toques más en su largo y hermoso pelo cobrizo, apenas notable una especie de delineante que hacía resaltar aun más sus ojos lavanda, su mejor vestimenta, la cual resaltaba su bien delineado cuerpo, y una sonrisa matadora en sus labios fueron más que suficiente para embobar a la princesa.

-¿Va-vamos? –Apenas pudo decir Fate mientras se giraba intentando ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas y a la vez perdiéndose la sonrisa divertida en Nanoha.

-Como digas. –Concedió caminando con elegancia y cierto toque de sensualidad. Se puso a la altura de la rubia y caminaron juntas, aunque la rubia lo hacía con cierta torpeza causada por los nervios inexplicables que sentía.

Nanoha sin duda estaba disfrutando internamente por generar tales reacciones en Fate.

Y Fate estaba sorprendida por su actitud y la de Nanoha. Nunca nadie había logrado ponerla tan nerviosa con tan pocas acciones. Nunca nadie había podido captar tan fuertemente su atención.

Nunca nadie había activado su deseo por proteger y en tan poco tiempo Nanoha había podido hacer eso y quien sabe que otras cosas más.

Al llegar al jardín del palacio, la cobriza se topó con ciertos accesorios y ropa esperando bajo un árbol. Una ceja se alzó interrogante logrando hacer reír un poco a Fate.

-"Con esa ropa se ve realmente hermosa, lástima no es la adecuada para lo que haremos" Será una lástima pero necesitas cambiarte de ropa a una más cómoda para todo lo que haremos. –Dijo y Nanoha la miró un momento para después encogerse de hombros y empezar a desvestirse en frente de Fate quién casi se atranca con su propia saliva. –No, no, ¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Aquí no! –Habló alterada mientras intentaba cubrirla con su cuerpo de inexistentes curiosos de los alrededores.

-Nyahaha, era broma, no te alteres. –Se escuchó la risa de la cobriza y al mismo momento la palmada que se dio Fate en la frente.

La cobriza agarró la ropa y fue a cambiarse en un lugar un poco apartado.

Ya a esas horas de la mañana los guardias hacían sus rondas o bien calentaban para mantenerse en forma al ejercer su servicio. Por lo tanto, y exactamente al momento en que aparecía de nuevo la princesa de Uminari con las ropas de entrenamiento, pasaban un grupo de guardias en entrenamiento matutino quedándose totalmente embobados con la vista. No era para menos, los pantalones se le ajustaban perfectamente a sus torneadas y esbeltas piernas, la camisa de algodón blanca le quedaba estupendamente bien al amoldarse naturalmente con su estrecha cintura y para rematar, su largo cabello cobrizo yacía amarrado en una alta coleta cayendo como cascada de fuego por su espalda. Algunos quedaban con la boca abierta, otros paraban en su trote al verla y otros más chocaban con estos últimos al no fijarse en lo que tenían enfrente por mirar a la hermosa cobriza que al ver todo eso solo reía grácilmente tapando sus labios con su mano.

-¿¡No tienen algo que hacer!? –Habló Fate con imponencia alertando a todos integrantes del grupo que enseguida se cuadraron y huyeron a trote moderado. La rubia veía seriamente a toda la pequeña tropa, sus celos bullían en su interior al recordar que después de apreciar (de nuevo) la belleza de Nanoha ahora en ropa de entrenamiento y escuchar la risita de la princesa mientras veía algo en otro lugar provocando que siga su mirada se encontró con todo un pequeño escuadrón de guardias casi babeando por su princesa.

Sí, SU princesa.

-¿Tenías que ser tan dura, Fate-san? –Dijo con fingida sorpresa la cobriza ganándose una mirada interrogatoria de la rubia.

-¿Notaste como te miraban? ¡Nanoha, por lo más grande, casi te comían con la mirada! ¿Acaso no te molesta? –Preguntó con enojo al recordar a "esos babosos" como decidió llamarlos.

-Debes admitirlo, fue gracioso. –Negoció en cierta manera haciendo que Fate suelte un bufido.

-Como sea. –Rodó los ojos y llamó con un movimiento de manos a Nanoha. –Primero haremos calentamiento. –Dijo para después señalar a una torre de control a lo lejos. –Correremos de aquí a la torre 10 veces. –Nanoha dirigió su mirada hacia donde señalaba la rubia y torció su boca.

-¿Enserio? ¿Hasta allá nomás? –Habló con sarcasmo casi rodando los ojos.

-Sin quejas, soldado. –Dijo socarronamente mientras se tragaba la risa que quería salir descontrolada por su garganta al ver la cara de estupefacción en Nanoha. -¿Lista?- Preguntó.

-Tengo que preguntarlo, ¿acaso no eres tú la que me quiere matar? –Exageró un poco sus expresiones sacando una corta carcajada en Fate.

-¡Ya! –Ignoró el comentario y salió corriendo ante la incrédula mirada de la cobriza.

-¡Hey, no me dejes atrás! –Gritaba Nanoha mientras intentaba darle alcance.

-¡Sin hablar, soldado! ¡Está en entrenamiento! –Internamente Fate reía ante todo esto. Debía admitirlo para sí misma que en cierta manera era una pequeña venganza.

Treinta minutos, varios gritos, jadeos, risas, y de nuevo varios gritos después, una cobriza se hallaba recargada en un árbol respirando fuertemente y sudando como nunca mientras a su lado la rubia apenas y estaba un poco alterada.

-No…no sé… ¿co-como le haces… para estar tan…fresca? –Dijo entre jadeos la pelirroja y la rubia se encogió de hombros.

-Años de entrenamiento, supongo. Bueno es hora de los abdominales. –Dijo todo lo seria que podía.

-¿¡Más!? –Saltó sorprendida Nanoha.

-Por supuesto, la carrera, los abdominales y las flexiones son toda la fase de calentamiento y apenas vamos la primera parte. –Informó enumerando las cosas con los dedos y mirando al horizonte en forma pensativa.

-¿En qué demonios me he metido? –Susurró en resignación y cansancio.

-¿Dijo algo, soldado? –Preguntó firme y Nanoha rodó los ojos.

-Como sea, sigamos. "Aun así no me rendiré, si tengo que pasar por esto y más para conquistarla definitivamente que así sea." –Se decidió al recordar que este sería uno de los pocos momentos en los cuales podrían estar a solas.

Y pasada una hora después, la cobriza, aunque jadeante y tambaleante, aun seguía en pie. Fate solo se admiraba de la entereza de Nanoha, ya que, el calentamiento que habían hecho era algo que solo los soldados con más tiempo de entrenamiento, llevaban. Después de todo, cuatro ciclos de sesenta abdominales, dos ciclos de cincuenta flexiones y la carrera constante por media hora no era algo fácil.

-Me sorprendes. –Dijo con absoluta sinceridad.

-Yo me sorprendo… pensé que moriría pero aquí me tienes. –Pudo hablar mejor debido a que se había tomado buen tiempo en recuperar el aire. Sonrió a duras penas contagiando a la rubia. -¿Qué toca?

-Hablé con- Iba a decir pero la llegada de cierta peli-negra de chispeantes ojos azules, la interrumpió.

-Debo decirlo, me sorprende gratamente princesa Nanoha, después de todo, la mayoría de principiantes quedarían más que rendidos tan solo con el principio de este tipo de calentamiento. –Habló con sinceridad la muchacha y Nanoha la miró.

-¿Tipo? –Preguntó y Fate sonrió nerviosa.

-Así es. El calentamiento que acaba de hacer es más para un soldado raso con algunos meses de preparación. –Informó Sieglinde y Nanoha miró a la rubia seriamente.

-Vaya, así que sí querías matarme… -Medio bromeó, medio habló enserio. Extrañamente no se sentía muy enojada, más bien, se sentía orgullosa de su rendimiento ante la información que le era proporcionada.

-Lo siento…-Se rascó la nuca y se aclaró la garganta para añadir. –Pero como iba diciendo, hablé con Sieglinde para que sea quien empiece a enseñarte sobre los enfrentamientos cuerpo a cuerpo. No hay nadie mejor que ella. –Agregó lo último con absoluta seriedad sorprendiendo a la cobriza.

Ahora que lo decía, Nanoha se puso a analizar a la muchacha. Se veía joven sin dudas, quizás no pasaba de los 17 años, pero su cuerpo, además de ser increíblemente esbelto, se veía fuerte y trabajado. Debido a la ropa que llevaba Jeremiah, pudo apreciar ciertas cicatrices y se admiró de la joven, era menor que ella y cargaba una responsabilidad grande al ser la capitana de la guardia a tan corta edad.

-Me halaga, princesa. –Respondió la morena y miró a Nanoha. –Muy bien, empecemos con una pequeña prueba. –Habló y mientras lo hacía se ponía en pose defensiva con las palmas abiertas. –Veamos que tiene. –Animó y Nanoha asintió un poco dudosa para después abalanzarse con el puño izquierdo dirigido a la cabeza de la menor.

Sieglinde por un momento alzó la ceja y esquivó sin problemas el golpe, así con cada puño y patada que intentaba la cobriza.

Fate en su lugar miraba ligeramente sorprendida a la cobriza, ya que podía apreciar que no golpeaba al azar.

-"No sé si tiene bases o es meramente instinto, pero no lo hace muy mal. Sabe hacia dónde debe dirigir sus esfuerzos… me impresiona." –Sonrió apenas y paró con su mano el puño que se dirigía a su rostro. –Muy bien. –Halagó y soltó el puño de Nanoha, alejándola un poco. –Ahora probemos tu defensa. –Finalizó para ser ella la que empezara a atacar con movimientos suaves al principio. Movimientos que la cobriza pudo parar con cierta facilidad.

Gradualmente la velocidad de los golpes, así como la fuerza impresa en ellos aumentaba, dificultando cada vez más a la cobriza que a pesar de que algunos buenos golpes se le escapaban, seguía muy atenta. –"No me decepcionas, probemos esto…" –Se dijo la peli-negra antes de ejecutar con agilidad impresionante una patada ascendente dirigida a la sien de la cobriza que hizo un gesto de sorpresa antes de doblarse para atrás con flexibilidad e impresionante estabilidad. Sieglinde sonrió sin rendirse y otra potente patada fue dirigida, ahora, al costado derecho de la princesa quien al ver el nuevo ataque se tensó con sorpresa de nuevo y se agachó en un giro intentando patear la pierna de la peli-negra, sorprendiéndola sin duda, pero no derribándola debido a la agilidad con la que reaccionó.

-Nanoha…-Se escuchó hablar suavemente a Fate, parando el pequeño enfrentamiento y llamando la atención de la princesa. –Dime, ¿has entrenado antes? –Expuso su duda, ya que al ver la pelea no pudo pensar en otra cosa.

-La verdad… -Comenzó un poco jadeante. –No. –Dijo, sorprendiendo a la rubia y a la menor. –Solo veía de lejos como mis hermanos se entrenaban en el arte marcial tradicional de mi pueblo. –Añadió sorprendiendo aun más a sus interlocutoras.

-¿De verdad? ¿Sólo ver? –Habló impresionada Fate.

-¡Ja! ¡Me encanta! –Exclamó con júbilo Sieglinde. –Eres impresionante. A pesar de que aun te falta aprender mucho, tienes potencial. –Halagó con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Jeremiah-san. –Agachó un poco la cabeza en agradecimiento y para ocultar el mini sonrojo que afloró por los halagos de la peli-negra.

-Oh, por favor princesa, tráteme de mi nombre. Además, será un gusto enseñarle todo lo que sé, a partir de ahora. –Pidió y Nanoha asintió.

-Entonces… Sieglinde… ¿-san?- Completó dudosa y Sieglinde negó.

-Sigue siendo formal. –Dijo llamando un poco la atención de Fate.

-¿Sieglinde-chan? –Dijo aun más dudosa y un poco avergonzada a pesar de que la peli-negra asentía emocionada.

-¡Perfecto! –Sonrió alegremente mientras tomaba las manos de la cobriza.

-¿Cómo sabías que el honorífico "san" seguía siendo una manera formal de llamar a alguien? –Preguntó interesada Nanoha y en su sitio Fate asintió también interesada.

-Porque Victoria era de Mid-Childa. Como comparten esa costumbre al momento de tratar a las personas, me terminó enseñando… con mucha insistencia de mi parte. –Reveló con sinceridad mientras tomaba su barbilla en pose pensativa mientras recordaba a la rubia.

-Espera… ¿¡Victoria era de Mid-Childa!? –Saltó de repente Fate asustando a la cobriza y a la menor.

-Sí. Pero que distraída es princesa y ella que tanto intentaba llamar su atención. –Rió avergonzando a Fate y llamando la atención de Nanoha.

-¿Enserio? Ow… ¿cómo está? –Preguntó con amabilidad la rubia.

-Muy bien… supongo. No he sabido mucho de ella en este tiempo. –Respondió la peli-negra con cierta tristeza.

-¿Y eso? –Se interesó Fate y Nanoha solo pudo bufar bajito al sentirse excluida.

-Últimamente las comunicaciones con el sector sur han sido dificultosas. –Informó con seriedad. –Lo último que supe de ella, fue por una carta en la que mencionaba que vendría a palacio, pero no mencionó cuando. De eso ya hace un mes. –Terminó acentuando su mueca de tristeza.

-¿Y si le pasó algo? –Mencionó con preocupación la rubia haciendo que un pinchazo de celos se acentúe en Nanoha.

-No lo creo, ella es fuerte. –Dijo con seguridad Sieglinde, aunque eso era lo que se repetía cada que la preocupación quería asaltarla.

-Así es… ojala esté bien, así la tenemos cerca, ¿cierto, Sieg? –Finalizó guiñando un ojo a la peli-negra que sonrió cómplice.

-Ejem… sí, ojalá su amiga esté bien. –Se hizo escuchar Nanoha llamando la atención de las dos con su tono.

-Oh cierto. –Dijo sin pensar Fate y Nanoha alzó la ceja ligeramente ofendida. –Muy bien, pasemos a la siguiente fase. Armas. –Informó y Sieglinde se dirigió al árbol cercano para apreciar lo que venía a continuación. –Con esta sorpresa del cuerpo a cuerpo, se me hace necesario preguntar. ¿Hay algún arma que manejes o tengas bases para utilizar?

-Claro. –Dijo con simpleza la cobriza, aún un poco ofendida por lo anterior. –Sé manejar per… -Se retuvo para pensar un momento. –"Espera, esto lo puedo usar a mi favor." –Sonrió con cierta picardía y se corrigió. –Tengo ciertas bases para el arco y flecha, pero en definitiva necesito pulirlo. –Habló casualmente y Fate asintió, se giró hacia otro árbol donde yacían las armas que había preparado para la clase. Mientras tanto Sieglinde miraba la sonrisa y la picardía en la mirada de la cobriza, y no pudo más que reír discretamente.

-"En verdad que eres muy interesante, princesa."

En tanto Fate volvía con el arco en manos y una aljaba llena de flechas colgando al hombro.

Tendió ambos con cuidado a la cobriza quien aceptó tranquilamente. Se ajustó la aljaba cruzando su torso, tomó una flecha y la posicionó mientras el arco seguía apuntando al suelo.

-¿Algún lugar al que quieras que apunte? –Preguntó y Fate asintió mientras señalaba a un árbol que estaba a mediana distancia.

-Por ahora, a ese árbol. Quiero ver que tenemos que pulir. –Sonrió y Nanoha adoró esa sonrisa.

-Bien. –Afirmó mientras se preparaba con movimientos suaves y elegantes a cierto punto. Irguió su espalda y al momento de ajustar la dirección de la flecha, bajó un poco más, intencionalmente, el brazo extendido y alzó sin mucha gracia el codo flexionado. Todo bajo la atenta mirada de Fate y la diversión de Sieglinde que decidió, a partir de ese punto, dejarlas solas ya que veía venir el final de esa clase.

Justo antes de disparar la flecha, Nanoha sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al sentir como unas cálidas manos tomaban sus hombros.

-Empecemos las correcciones… -Susurró Fate en su oído mientras deslizaba suavemente su mano izquierda por el brazo extendido de la cobriza para posarse en la mano que tomaba el arco y subirla delicadamente. –Procura que esta mano esté siempre bien extendida a la altura de tu hombro. –Comentó aun susurrando en el oído de la princesa de Uminari quien a ese paso perdería la cordura y echaría su intento de jugueteo de resistencia por la borda para lanzarse a los labios de Fate. Por supuesto no ayudó que la rubia deslizara su otra mano por su brazo flexionado mientras lo empujaba con dulzura hacia abajo. Para rematar, la rubia se pegaba cada vez más a su espalda y eso en definitiva la estaba volviendo loca. –Que tu mano esté a la altura de tu barbilla y la punta de tu nariz casi roce la cuerda tensada. –La cobriza hizo caso lentamente. Una vez lo había hecho giró su rostro hacia donde sentía estaba el de Fate, quedando ambas tan cerca que sus labios casi se rozaban.

-¿Así está bien? –Dijo en un murmullo que pudo oír Fate debido a la cercanía. Aquel movimiento al hablar hizo que los labios de ambas se rozaran sin remedio.

-Perfecto. –Habló a propósito para volver a sentir el roce.

-"A este paso me volveré loca si no te beso" –Pensó Nanoha mientras dirigía su mirada a los rubíes de Fate. –"Resiste… un poco más…" –Y con todo el autocontrol que tenía en ese momento, giró su rostro para apuntar de nuevo. –Excelente.- Su voz salió un poco ronca, despertando a Fate de su ensoñación ante la cercanía de Nanoha.

-"Me lo quieres poner difícil, ¿verdad?" –Pensó Fate y sonrió. –"Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego." –Se acercó nuevamente al oído de la cobriza para susurrar con su mejor voz. –Hazlo…

Tal voz hizo que Nanoha temblara pero calmándose un poco más, hizo caso y disparó dando en el centro del árbol.

Pero ni aunque el disparo había sido concretado, la rubia se apartaba, al contrario, se pegó aun más a la cobriza mientras sus manos subían lentamente por los brazos de la otra desconcertándola en cierta manera.

-Lo haces muy bien. –Habló suavemente.

-¿Ah sí…? –Nanoha se contuvo de ronronear en el proceso.

-Muy bien de hecho. ¿Acaso logras todo lo que te propones? –Preguntó mientras bajaba su rostro hasta casi posarlo en su hombro mientras rozaba el cuello de la cobriza con la nariz.

-De hecho…sí. –Respondió a duras penas disfrutando de la caricia.

-Que bueno… porque yo también. –Subió lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente.

-¿Y qué te has propuesto? –Preguntó en un susurro.

-Conquistarte…enamorarte…pero primero, besarte. –Concluyó para acercarse a los labios de la pelirroja.

-Reto aceptado. –Rió para después posar dos dedos en los labios de Fate.

-¿Ah? –Se escapó de una confundida rubia.

-Para poder besarme, primero tienes que ganarme. No te la voy a poner tan fácil, mi salvaje. –Le guiñó el ojo para después girarse y caminar con su típico toque de elegancia y sensualidad hacia el árbol donde había dejado su vestimenta. –Gracias por las clases, pero ya es hora de desayunar. –Casi cantó eso último antes de desaparecer con sus pertenencias.

-¿Pero qué?- Y la rubia quedó en medio del jardín abriendo y cerrando la boca como pez fuera del agua. –"Si así estamos, está bien, me ganaré tus labios Nanoha" –Pensó con decisión para recoger sus cosas y dirigirse a su habitación.

La cobriza que se había adelantado, caminaba por los pasillos con una boba sonrisa en el rostro hasta que sintió que alguien la tomaba de la mano para jalarla a un espacio vacío que no había notado mientras caminaba.

-¿¡Ehh!? P-Precia-dono… me ha dado tremendo susto. –Dijo con un puchero mientras llevaba sus manos a la altura de su acelerado corazón.

-Tranquila, cariño. De hecho estoy aquí para ayudarte. –Sonrió de oreja a oreja confundiendo a la menor.

-¿Ayudarme? ¿Con qué?

-Conozco ese brillo travieso, lo vi en tus ojos ayer, no en vano pasé varios años conociendo a Momoko, y no es curioso el hecho de que tuvo ese mismo brillo cuando conoció a Shiro, por algo son madre e hija. –Rió por un momento y después volvió a mirar a la menor. –Sonará raro, pero te ayudaré a darle guerra a mi hija. –Sonrió brillantemente contagiando a Nanoha.

-Se pondrá interesante todo esto.

-Ciertamente…-Ambas sonrieron casi maléficamente. –Después del desayuno comenzaremos con tu capacitación, ahora ve a refrescarte querida, aun hay un poco de tiempo antes del desayuno.

-Muchas gracias, Precia-dono.- Se reverenció rápidamente y se perdió entre pasillos.

Mientras tanto Precia caminaba armoniosamente hasta el comedor, donde se encontró solo con su esposa que la miraba con una ceja alzada.

-¿En verdad crees justo ponerte en el bando contrario a tu hija? –Preguntó Lindy.

-Acéptalo, se ve divertido. –Dijo pero su esposa rodó los ojos. –Oh vamos, amor, se que si te parece así, ¿Qué tal si te pones de su lado? Así lo haríamos más justo para ti. –Propuso con una sonrisa contenida.

-Hecho.- Aceptó rápidamente la reina.

-Sabía que eso era lo que querías. –Susurró más para sí misma.

-¿Dijiste algo?- Preguntó Lindy.

-Sí, ¿también adoptamos a las demás? Es decir, yo tendría a Nanoha y Alicia, porque parece que Sieg ya le puso el ojo a la embajadora Shamal. –Rió Precia.

-¿Y yo a Fate, Micaiah y Signum?... Me la pones difícil. –Bromeó para añadir. –Así que, jugar a ser Cupido eh… que no se note que no hay mucho que hacer.

-A los tiempos de paz se les debe sacar el jugo. Uno nunca sabe cuando pueden acabar. –Dijo Precia sabiamente mientras miraba a los ojos a Lindy quien solo asintió seriamente. –Además, tus casos son confirmados, yo aún no sé muy bien sobre la embajadora Shamal. –Añadió en un puchero haciendo reír a su esposa.

-Colaboraré contigo y haré que Signum de la iniciativa, ¿qué te parece, amor? –Dijo con dulzura Lindy y Precia le dio un beso en la mejilla justo antes de que empiecen a entrar los demás integrantes y un sirviente que esperó pacientemente a que todas tomaran asiento.

-Majestades, les tengo un anuncio de parte del curandero. –Empezó el sirviente captando la atención de todas en la mesa.

-¿Sucedió algo con Scrya? –Preguntó Fate.

-Así es. El guerrero ha despertado al fin. –Informó respetuosamente.

**Mismo día, Lugar desconocido.**

Dentro de un espacioso lugar, lleno de personas encapuchadas que se reunían alrededor de una gran mesa con un mapa en medio, parecía llevarse una reunión debido a los acalorados debates entre los presentes.

Todo esto hasta que una figura se hizo presente en la sala y todos sin falta se arrodillaron ante su presencia.

Aquella figura que imponía respeto fue hacia el gran sillón acomodado en el centro de la sala y enfrente de la mesa, se sentó y miró a los presentes a la espera de algo.

Y ese algo fue que uno de los que se arrodillaron se levantara y empezara a hablar.

-Mi Lord. Informo que a pesar de que nuestra existencia sea y no una incógnita para las dos naciones, no hemos descubierto que se tomen medidas frente a esto. Por el contrario, el reino de Al-Hazard y Uminari, mediante sus representantes, la princesa Testarossa-Harlaown y Takamachi, conviven armoniosamente en el palacio de la primera. –Se escuchó una voz gruesa y oscura que hablaba con odio y sarcasmo a pesar de ser un informe.

-Les daremos un recordatorio de que estos no son tiempos de paz como esos imbéciles quieren convencerse. Está muy pronta su caída y nuestro ascenso. Los haremos sufrir. –Habló la figura sentada con igual o más odio destilando en sus palabras mientras reía maníacamente.

* * *

><p><em>Medio largo salió xD y como pudieron ver, tiene de todo y espero que les haya gustado! Disculpen si encuentran errores ya que fue escrito en "horas de sueño" xD<em>

_Hora de Reviews :3_

**_Danny: Si se parecen, no es pura coincidencia, así lo craneé desde que esta historia estaba en pañales xD gracias x el review, felices fiestas :D_**

**_Sakuradakota: *agarra la bolsa y se la guarda* Recompensa *-* ja! aun siento que falta más ternura pero eso de a poco! xD espero que te haya gustado :3 saludos!_**

**_Kouhai: Me reclamaste más Lindy x Precia al ser inexistente en mi primer fic :v de nada kouhai ;)_**

**_Fate-Escarlata: Jajajajaa eso nunca! porque también es mi Nanoha -3- y para el Nanofate mmm, deberían regalar kilos de paciencia en esta navidad xD jajajaja saludos :3_**

**_Shirei-Kan: Ara lo sabía -3- jeje! y roguemos porque pueda completar la idea del one-shot!_**

**_Alexandra: xD uhh ahí le vamos! jajaja gracias x el review espero que te siga gustando :3_**

**_Momo: Reitero, todo está fríamente calculado... ya mataremos a ese estorbo e_e por supuesto toda idea es bienvenida y pensaré mucho en la tuya ;) gracias x el review._**

**_Fatelove: Magia de fics y pronto...pronto..._**

**_Presidenta: LOOOOOL si si, yo espanto y colaboro! xD como siempre sacandome carcajdas xD hablamos!_**

**_Haru: Hey gracias :3_**

**_Guadalupedigimon: Perdonada! xD y me gusta esa manera de pensar 3:) pido paciencia tengo seco el cerebro :C gracias por el review_**

**_NanoFate24: Jajajaja no sé porque a leerte me imaginé a una Nanoha tirando rayos láser por los ojos xD jajaja que bueno que te haya gustado! sss uhh con el hurón, pero piensa que nada se hace a propósito *sonríe maquiavelicamente* Yey! felices fiestas ;)_**

**_Marisol: Disculpa la tardanza :C y gracias por tu comentario espero que te siga gustando :)_**

_Muy bien, con eso listo diré... Felices fiestas, pasenlo excelente con quien más deseen y que tengan todo lo mejor para el año que viene!_

_Y esto en caso de que sea mi última actualización de 2014 xD jo jo jo!_

_Bueno se me cuidan ;) hasta la próxima_


	11. XI

_Y no, tampoco me he olvidado de esta historia! xD asi que he aquí la conti :3 espero que les guste y sepan disculpar si salió algo raro, la inspiración me quiere abandonar :O_

_Dejando eso, que tengan todos un feliz año! y espero que no se hayan empachado en las fiestas xD jaja!_

**_MSLN no me pertence, todo el crédito a sus respectivos dueños, a mi solo culpenme de mis locuras en esta historia :v_**

* * *

><p><strong>Fuego en la piel<strong>

**XI**

* * *

><p><strong>Mid-Childa, sede de la Organización, horas de la tarde.<strong>

En la gran edificación se acostumbraba a ver como personas iban y venían sin descanso alguno, pero en lo últimos días esta actividad había incrementado ante la noticia de una posible intervención de terceros ante un conflicto político entre dos naciones.

Cuando los demás representantes y líderes escucharon la noticia en boca de la canciller de Mid-Childa, quedaron estupefactos ante la astucia del sujeto o la organización detrás de todo, ya que no habían dejado nunca un rastro de su intervención en los diez años que llevaba el conflicto.

"¡Impensable!" decían. "¡Son un peligro!" afirmaban. "¡Hay que hacer algo!" solo uno proponía pero los demás callaban ya que no sabían qué decir, sentían recelo de implicar a su pueblo en aquel conflicto, mucho más si la información del enemigo era escasa y casi inexistente. Nadie arriesgaría tanto. ¿Para ganar qué? Se preguntaban.

-¡Son unos cobardes! –Bramó una castaña al momento de estar en la quietud de su despacho dentro de la sede. – ¡Cobardes, egoístas e interesados! Debí suponerlo, sólo llamaron a asamblea para resolver los asuntos con Uminari, ya que estaba afectando sus relaciones comerciales, y con Al-Hazard ya que se estaban quedando sin su preciado metal, oro y piedras preciosas. ¡Yo también soy una tonta por no darme cuenta! –Gritó hasta que la mano cálida de una rubia de profundos ojos azules, se posó en su hombro llamando su atención.

-Hayate, tranquila. Buscaremos nosotros una manera para ayudarlas. –Dijo Carim y Hayate asintió con cansancio.

-No sé qué haría sin ti. De seguro hubiera explotado en la cara de esos tipos al escuchar sus trabas y egoísmos. –Habló con dulzura al momento de acariciar la mejilla de su compañera con ternura y devoción.

-Exacto, no sé qué harías. –Sonrió con picardía y la castaña correspondió. –Pero descuida, Mid-Childa posee grandes investigadores y tú misma conoces a gente competente que de seguro estarían dispuestos a echarnos una mano. –Dijo y Hayate asintió.

-Sí, lo sé, pero bien sabes que con más ayuda es mejor, solo que no contaba con que esos tipos nos iban a fallar. –Gruñó por última vez para calmarse completamente. –Supongo que no hay más remedio que tomar personalmente cartas en el asunto.

-¿Llamo a Verossa? –Preguntó más por inercia ya que ya suponía la respuesta.

-Por supuesto, aunque no quería usarlo tan pronto, ahora es necesario. –Dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón detrás de un gran escritorio que contenía varias carpetas. –Es nuestro mejor inspector. –Cruzó sus manos en frente de su rostro mientras mantenía una mirada seria. –Apenas lleguemos a casa coordinaremos todo con Zafira. –La rubia asintió y se aproximó al escritorio, se apoyó en la esquina más cercana al sillón y tomó la mano de la castaña.

-No te preocupes, las ayudaremos todo lo mejor que podamos.

-No me preocupa que tan bien lo hagamos, lo que me preocupa es hacerlo tarde. –Bajó la mirada con cierta pena. –No quiero que salgan lastimadas, ya mucho han tenido estos largos diez años.

-Vaya, me parece que en tan poco tiempo ya les agarraste mucho cariño. –Dijo divertida sacando una sonrisa en su interlocutora.

-Por supuesto, esa rubia traviesa y esa cobriza histérica se hacen querer. –Rió recordando las escenas que hacían en su hogar. –Enserio que me hacen extrañar sus escenas.

-¿Segura es eso o es otra persona? –Preguntó con una ceja alzada, medio en broma medio enserio.

-Carim…-Dijo en fingido cansancio ya que la verdad era que se divertía con esta mini escena de celos. –Por milésima vez, Signum y yo no tuvimos nada. –Dijo como quien se lo explica a un niño de cinco años ofendiendo ligeramente a la rubia. –A quien quiero, siempre quise y querré será a ti. –Añadió con una sonrisa.

-Ya lo sé, solo me encanta escuchártelo decir. –Dijo con fingida altivez provocando una carcajada corta en la castaña.

-Carim. –Llamó otra vez con un toque de diversión en su voz.

-¿Sí? –Giró a ver a su compañera quien en menos de dos segundos yacía a su altura y mirándola a los ojos le dio un corto pero amoroso beso.

-Te amo. –Dijo con dulzura cuando acabó el beso haciendo sonreír y sonrojar a la rubia.

-Yo también te amo. –Y se acercó para unir sus labios en otro dulce beso.

**Al-Hazard, Palacio Real, horas de la mañana.**

En el comedor del gran palacio, yacían reunidas las reinas, sus hijas y sus invitadas compartiendo un abundante desayuno en total calma, aunque algo en el ambiente hacía que todas, de vez en cuando, se miraran unas a otras, sin saber si iniciar una conversación o no ya que apenas una lo intentaba todas la miraban con interés casi intimidante provocando que se retractara en su idea.

Las reinas lo veían todo, intentando ocultar la sonrisa traviesa que quería aflorar ante la vista de lo que ellas describían como "amor joven". Y en ese momento, la monarca de cabellos aguamarina no resistió más.

-¿Qué tal el entrenamiento para la pequeña Takamachi, Fate? –Dijo con sincero interés, reparando en el pequeño sonrojo de la cobriza ante la forma de llamarla.

Eso y quizás los recuerdos del entrenamiento del día anterior.

-Muy bien, madre. De hecho fueron una sorpresa, ya que Nanoha guarda buenas habilidades. –Informó y alagó Fate con una sonrisa sincera mirando a la cobriza. Por supuesto no se ha olvidado del reto que se impusieron.

-¿Enserio? Muy bien, ¿y en que destacó? –Siguió preguntando con una sonrisa. Todo era parte de su plan, después de todo sabía que los halagos funcionaban de maravilla para ganarse de a poco el corazón de una persona.

-Pues en agilidad para el cuerpo a cuerpo, con decirte que le dio cierta pelea a Sieglinde es bastante decir, ¡La hubieras visto! De seguro te sorprendías al igual que yo, ya que tiene una forma tan elegante y precisa de atacar y defender. –Dijo con entusiasmo sonrojando a Nanoha y provocando una sonrisa en las demás personas en la mesa. Excepto Micaiah quien mantenía una expresión seria. –También hay que destacar su resistencia, después de todo no cualquier principiante resiste un calentamiento básico de soldado raso. –Añadió y eso hizo que la cobriza se sienta orgullosa de sí misma. –Eso sin mencionar sus dotes en arco y flecha. –Sonrió enigmáticamente hacia la princesa quien entendió enseguida que Fate hacía mención también a su pequeño juego de seducción.

-Sin duda, pareces una muy buena recluta pequeña Takamachi. –Sonrió la reina y después tomó la palabra su esposa.

-¿Y a ti, pequeña? ¿Qué te parecieron tus instructoras? –Preguntó y guiñó el ojo a la cobriza que enseguida entendió y sonrió de medio lado.

-Sieglinde-san es increíble, me sorprendió totalmente e hizo sacar lo mejor de mí, aunque solo me ayudó en un ámbito, yo creo que sería una excelente maestra. –Dijo y Fate frunció ligeramente el ceño al no ser nombrada en primer lugar.

Todas en la mesa lo notaron y aguantaron una pequeña risita. Todas menos Lindy quien miró a su esposa y suspiró cansinamente ante la diversión de esta, y la guerrera de pelo negro que ocultaba su rostro al fingir enfocarse completamente en la comida.

-¿Y mi hija? –Preguntó Precia ocultando su diversión a duras penas.

- Pues…Bien. –Dijo con simpleza y Signum contuvo la carcajada junto con Alicia hasta que esta última notó como Micaiah apretaba ligeramente los puños y su sonrisa se esfumó para dar paso a una tristeza que atenazaba su pecho.

-¿Sólo eso? –Cedió Precia y Nanoha sonrió.

-Excelente, mejor dicho, sabe como…llevarme al límite. –Dijo con un ligero tono seductor que sorprendió a Fate con la guardia baja.

-Perfecto. –Dijo Lindy y sonrió ampliamente. Miró a Micaiah y su sonrisa vaciló.

No le hacía ninguna gracia saber que su guerrera la pasaba mal, ya que más que guerrera, para Lindy era como una hija más así como Signum, después de todo las vio crecer junto a sus hijas.

Lindy miró a Precia y esta entendió enseguida al ver de reojo la tristeza de Micaiah. No lo pensó más y movió piezas.

-Micaiah, quisiera que me acompañes a mi despacho. –Pidió Lindy con seriedad, camuflando sus verdaderas intenciones. Se levantó de la mesa y la peli-negra hizo lo mismo.

Por supuesto Alicia lo interpretó de diferente manera y enseguida trató de decir algo pero su mamá la interrumpió.

-Ali, cariño, quisiera que me acompañes a dar una vuelta por el jardín cuando acabemos de comer. Ya hace falta un tiempo mamá-hija. –Le guiñó un ojo a su hija menor y esta suspiró.

-Como digas mamá. –Cedió ocultando su gusto por pasar tiempo con una de sus adoradas madres.

-Bueno, entonces nosotras iremos a entrenar, Sieg ya debe estar esperándonos. –Dijo la mayor de las gemelas levantándose y siendo seguida por la cobriza.

-Bien, eso nos deja solas… -Empezó un poco incómoda la guerrera peli-rosa y la embajadora solo asintió lentamente. –Q… ¿Quisieras acompañarme a recorrer el castillo? –Ofreció la guerrera sorprendiendo a la rubia.

-¿No será una molestia?... Emm… es decir, quizás tengas más cosas que hacer. –Dijo Shamal y Signum enseguida negó.

-Para nada sería una molestia y de hecho no tengo ningún pendiente. –Aclaró. –Pero si no quieres, no hay ningún problema. –Dicho esto se levantó para ocultar la decepción en sus ojos. Hasta que sintió una cálida mano tomar la suya.

-En ningún momento me he negado. –Dijo un poco cohibida por la mirada de la peli-rosa. –Para mí sería un gusto que me hagas compañía. –Se sorprendió por la sinceridad en sus palabras pero no aflojó el agarre, ni siquiera porque la sonrisa que le brindó la guerrera hizo que algo dentro de sí se removiera.

-Perfecto. Vamos. –Invitó jalando suavemente la mano que seguía atrapada entre las suyas.

-"No… aún no entiendo… ¿por qué me pones así?" –Pensó la rubia al momento de ver sus manos entrelazadas y recordó que durante el tiempo que habían pasado en la mansión en Mid-Childa se había formado un vínculo un tanto especial con la guerrera, a pesar de que no pasaban mucho tiempo juntas y el hecho de que Signum puso una barrera invisible entre ambas.

-"Si Testarossa se arriesga, yo también" –Se decidió Signum y en ese momento una chispa especial apareció en sus ojos.

**Mismo día, Mid-Childa, Mansión Yagami.**

Dentro de aquella gran mansión, tan rebosante de movimiento yacía en su despacho una castaña junto a una hermosa rubia de ojos azul rey y un chico alto, de largo cabello verde y ojos celeste cielo. Al parecer llevaban una conversación muy seria debido al ceño fruncido de la castaña.

No era cosa de todos los días que ambos, castaña y peli-verde, se reúnan y de hecho era de mal augurio hacerlo ya que solo significaba problemas o asuntos de fuerza mayor.

-¿Entonces? –Preguntó Hayate cerrando los ojos y llevándose una mano al tabique.

-El desgraciado se esconde muy bien. Varias veces estuvimos muy cerca de descubrirlo pero se las arregla para escaparse como agua entre los dedos. –Informó el chico con una mueca de molestia que después pasó a preocupación. –Pero tenemos que estar alertas, hoy más que nunca. –Dijo captando la atención de ambas.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Preguntó Carim sintiendo un extraño escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

-La calma antes de la tormenta, ¿no lo sienten? –Dijo con seriedad y Hayate lo miró enseguida.

-Se siente…-Jadeó. –Hay que advertir a Al-Hazard, sé que no son tontos y deben tener las alarmas por lo alto pero ni aun así me confío. –Argumentó y después calló mientras una expresión de preocupación surcaba su rostro.

-Por lo que me explicaste, el tipo es tan astuto que no dudo en que ya sepa que estamos detrás de él así como la posición de las princesas. –Dijo. –Hasta podría decir que se siente ofendido por la paz que hay entre ambos reinos…

-Entonces dará un recordatorio de la situación, lo entiendo. –Complementó Carim y miró a Hayate quien asintió.

-Propongo advertir a ambos reinos. –Añadió Verossa en forma pensativa.

-¿Ambos? –Repitió ligeramente confundida la castaña.

-Recuerda que va en contra de ambos reinos, suponer que solo atacará el que proteja a ambas princesas es demasiado predecible por lo que dejará sin protección al otro y será un blanco fácil. –Explicó el peli-verde y ambas asintieron totalmente serias.

-¿Qué opinas Zafira? –Preguntó a su silencioso mayordomo quien yacía a un costado de la puerta atento a la conversación siendo apenas notado.

-Mandaré mensajes a Uminari y Al-Hazard con el carácter de urgente, Hayate-sama. –Respondió serio y directo. Hayate asintió.

-Muchas gracias. –El mayordomo se reverenció y salió silenciosamente de la habitación. –Espero que no sea muy tarde, me preocupo por esas dos y encima que mi hermana esté ahí también no me alivia. –Apoyó su frente en sus manos mientras sus codos descansaban en el escritorio.

-¿Shamal…? –Dijo descolocado Verossa.

-¿No lo sabías? ¿Acaso no te lo avisó? –Preguntó extrañada Hayate.

-No…si fuese así yo mismo iría con ella. –Dijo preocupado haciendo sonreír ligeramente a la castaña.

-Igual no hubieses podido ir. –Dijo y Verossa la miró extrañado. –Te necesitábamos aquí, para hacer exactamente lo que estás haciendo ahora como representante de Mid-Childa, después de todo esos viejos egoístas no querían mover un solo maldito dedo. –Dijo con resentimiento y negó. -Al-Hazard y Uminari se están esforzando también. Nosotros tenemos que hacer lo propio y tú estás incluido en eso.

-Entiendo. –Cedió el muchacho con resignación. -¿No te ha escrito? ¿Cómo está? ¿Alguna novedad? –Cambió de tema a uno más personal haciendo que ambas chicas rían levemente.

-Calma, que solo han pasado cinco días. –Comentó con gracia. –Respondiéndote: no, no me ha escrito… supongo que bien…eso está por verse. –Dijo y después sonrió. –No me preocuparé mucho, después de todo sé que Signum no le fallará. –Comentó sinceramente haciendo que la rubia la mirara fijamente, como ya era costumbre ante la mención de la guerrera, y que Verossa se confunda.

-¿Quién es Signum y por qué la protegería? –Preguntó y al último sacó a relucir un tono ligeramente celoso.

-Signum es la segunda al mando y amiga de confianza de Fate-chan. El tiempo que estuvieron aquí, Signum se hizo amiga de Shamal, por eso sé que la protegerá, es una excelente guerrera después de todo. –Respondió divertida y Verossa asintió aun dudoso pues tenía la sospecha de que algo se guardaba Hayate. Carim también sintió eso, pero decidió esperar.

-Mmm, está bien, entonces con tu permiso me retiro. Tenemos mucho que hacer. –Se reverenció y giró hasta la puerta hasta perderse entre los pasillos.

Pasados algunos minutos de silencio, Carim habló.

-¿Qué ocultas? –Preguntó.

-¿Por qué piensas que oculto algo? –Hayate alzó una ceja mientras reprimía una sonrisa.

-Porque te conozco, ahora no me cambies de tema y dime qué ocultas. –Exigió la rubia logrando que la castaña suelte una carcajada corta.

-Está bien. –Cedió y su sonrisa se tornó traviesa. –La verdad es que sé que Signum la protegerá pero por otras razones, diferentes a las que di a Verossa. –Intentó mantener la travesura en su sonrisa pero esta decayó un poco extrañando a Carim. –Lo noté en su forma de mirarla. –Dijo. –No la ve como amiga, la quiere como algo más. –Terminó con un suspiro.

-¿Signum? –Preguntó y la castaña asintió. –Oh…

-Lo que no pude ver es si a mi hermana le era indiferente. –Dijo en pose pensativa.

-Así que triángulo eh… pobre Signum, la debe tener difícil. –Dijo con cierto pesar ya que en parte la entendía.

-Vaya, ¿ahora ya te cae mejor? –Bromeó la castaña.

-Shh –Silenció la rubia intentando verse seria pero no lo logró.

**Al-Hazard, Palacio Real, Despacho de la Reina.**

-Hay mucha calma, ¿no crees? –Dijo Lindy extrañando ligeramente a la peli-negra.

-Sí… -Respondió aun cabizbaja.

-Esto no puede ser bueno. –Comentó alertando a la guerrera. –Es como si algo nos estuviera acechando, ¿me entiendes? Siento que en cualquier momento nos saltarán encima. Aunque tripliquemos la guardia y demos aviso de alerta constante, no me siento tranquila.

-La entiendo, ¿Qué desea que haga? –Se irguió en su puesto dejando de lado cualquier sentimiento depresivo.

-Que sigas siempre bien alerta. Hay mucho que proteger, no solo en lo material, que es lo de menos, sino la vida de varias personas, entre cercanas y las que no lo son. –Habló con un dejo de preocupación. –Abre bien los ojos. No te duermas, sin embargo disfruta de estos tiempos de paz. –Esto descolocó un poco a Micaiah. –Disfruta a los que tienes cerca, no vaya a ser muy tarde.-Habló con doble intención la reina mientras miraba por la ventana hacia el horizonte.

-¿Qué quiere decir? –Se aventuró a preguntar la peli-negra.

-Que estés atenta a tu alrededor, eso es todo. –Dijo con simpleza, aún ocultando el verdadero propósito de estas palabras. -¿Me harás caso? –Preguntó y la peli-negra asintió sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Como diga, mi Reina. –Asintió solemne y Lindy suspiró.

-Bien ahora, quisiera comentar algo contigo.

-Dígame.

-Siguen sin haber nuevas noticias a cerca de la capitana Victoria. –Apenas dijo el nombre Micaiah se preocupó. –La última vez que ella se reportó fue hace ya dos meses y en la carta había puesto que se hallaba en la frontera sur. –La reina empezó a caminar por su despacho mientras ordenaba sus ideas. –Casualmente, y ahora que lo recuerdo, el primer ataque vino de la frontera sur-este. –Comentó y no tuvo que explicar nada ya que Micaiah soltó un jadeo.

-Sospecha de Cranagan, ¿verdad? –Afirmó y Lindy asintió.

-¿Qué piensas?

-Que tendría sentido, ya que los ataques empezaron en la zona sur, junto a desapariciones y avistamientos sospechosos. El problema es que no tenemos las suficientes pruebas para acusarlos y si atacamos sin una razón válida significaría otra guerra sangrienta. –Razonó la peli-negra.

-Por eso quiero sacarme de las dudas. Micaiah, te encargo la investigación dirigida hacia la nación de Cranagan, en absoluta confidencialidad y discreción, por lo tanto quiero que lo manejes aquí en el castillo y que esa información no salga. –Ordenó Lindy y Micaiah se cuadró.

-Como diga.

**Mismo día, Jardín del Palacio.**

En la extensa planicie se encontraban dos personas enfrentadas. Protecciones básicas cubriendo su cuerpo y la vista fija en su contrincante. Concentración, era lo que más se percibía en el ambiente. Concentración absoluta.

El más mínimo movimiento era exigentemente analizado por dos pares de ojos azules, atentos. Uno de ellos apreció una oportunidad y decidida fue por ella, pero la inexperiencia le jugó una mala pasada.

Apenas el golpe fue lanzado, su contrincante lo bloqueó con facilidad y volteó la situación con una ágil patada que mandó al suelo a su pupilo.

-Aww… ¡que frustrante! –Se quejó la persona en el suelo, al tiempo que se sacaba la protección en su cabeza revelando una larga cabellera cobriza.

-¡Jaja! Así es esto, y tranquila… -Dijo Sieglinde. –Esto solo ha empezado. –Sonrió enigmáticamente mientras veía a lo lejos a una peli-rosa y una rubia conversando, a simple vista, muy amenamente.

-¿Mmm? –Confundida, la cobriza intentó mirar hacia el mismo lugar que su instructora pero esta no le dejo.

-¡Eso es todo por hoy! Que te vaya muy bien con la princesa Fate. –Exclamó asustando ligeramente a Nanoha. La ayudó a levantarse, ante la atenta mirada rojiza de la princesa y se despidió con la mano para correr a algún lado del palacio.

-Bueno, eso fue raro. –Murmuró y Fate que se estaba acercando la alcanzó a escuchar.

-Fue muy Sieg. –Rió y se acercó más a la cobriza, posó su mano en la mejilla y la acarició.

-¿Qué haces? –Preguntó a duras penas controlando el temblor en su voz.

-Ayudo a que… -se acercó más a su rostro para susurrar. –nada manche este hermoso rostro. –Dicho esto sonrió ampliamente al ver el pequeño sonrojo en Nanoha.

-¿Sí? Entonces no tendrás problema en ayudar a que este lindo cuerpo no se deshidrate al dejarme ir por agua. –Rió internamente por la mueca que se escapó en Fate y con permiso o no fue al cuenco de agua donde dio largos tragos intentando enfriarse por dentro.

-Pero no te acabes todo de un trago, princesa. –La mano de Fate tomó lentamente el cuenco de la mano de la cobriza que se sorprendió al escuchar su voz en su oído.

-L-Lo siento, tenía sed. –Exclamó parándose de un salto. -"Me la está poniendo difícil" –Pensó. –Entonces, ¿seguiremos con el arco y flecha? –Preguntó y vio como la rubia asentía.

-Pero no para darte clases. –Esto extrañó a la cobriza por lo que alzó una ceja en confusión. –Serán prácticas simplemente, no creas que no me di cuenta de tu verdadera habilidad. –Rió ligeramente y la cobriza sonrió.

-¿Cómo lo harás? –Preguntó juguetonamente y Fate miró a los alrededores.

Justo en ese momento y con un poco de dificultad, un chico rubio de ojos verdes caminaba tranquilamente por el patio. Sus ojos se encendieron en una chispa traviesa y rápidamente fue detrás del muchacho.

-Yuuno, que gusto verte mejor. –Saludó la rubia añadiendo una amistosa palmada en el hombro del muchacho.

-Vaya… Harlaown-sama. –Respondió con dolor el muchacho y en ese momento llegó a su lado una ligeramente molesta cobriza.

-¡Fate! ¿No podías ser más cuidadosa? ¿No ves que Yuuno-kun recién se está recuperando? –Defendió a su amigo y Fate solo rodó los ojos.

-Sí, sí, perdón hurón. –Ambos la miraron con mala cara pero ella los ignoró olímpicamente para decir. –Pero me ayudarías bastante en este momento si me haces un favor.

-¿Favor? –Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Sí. Te lo explicaré rápido, así ayudarás a tu princesa a estar a salvo, ¿Qué te parece? –El rubio la miró interesado. –Solo ve a ese árbol, toma ese gran aro y párate dejándolo muy en alto. Eso es todo. –Nanoha miró a Fate entre sorprendida, molesta y divertida.

-Está bien. –Ingenuo el muchacho hizo caso y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Nanoha tomó el brazo de Fate.

-Dime que estás bromeando. –Hizo un puchero inconscientemente que provocó ternura en Fate.

-No, no lo hago. "Bueno, no del todo"- Rió internamente y miró al rubio ya posicionado. –Es un incentivo. Como es tu amigo y… _lo quieres_. –Casi escupió. –Harás todo lo posible para no lastimarlo. Por lo tanto tu puntería mejorará notablemente, te lo aseguro. –Le guiñó el ojo y arrastró a la cobriza a una buena distancia, aún más alejado del muchacho.

-Agh… -Nanoha preparó su arco y flecha, apuntó a Yuuno, tomó una buena bocanada de aire y al segundo en que iba a disparar, Fate en un rápido movimiento besó su mejilla desviando el trayecto de la flecha.

Por el otro lado, Yuuno permanecía atento y extrañado a lo que hacía ese par. Sus alertas saltaron al momento de ver a Nanoha apuntarle con una flecha, pero confiaba en ella y sabía de sus habilidades por lo que no temió sino hasta que vio como Fate besaba en la mejilla a su princesa y desviaba la trayectoria de la flecha. Flecha que pasó a unos centímetros de su cabeza, cortando el aire con ferocidad tal que de la impresión se desmayó.

-¡Vaya! ¿Lo ves? Ya aprendiste algo. –Exclamó Fate ganándose una mirada incrédula de Nanoha.

-¿Enserio? –Dijo con ironía pero la rubia obvió esto y añadió.

-¿Acaso no lo ves? Aprendiste a noquear a la distancia y eso solo los mejores arqueros pueden llegar a hacer. –Dijo con total sinceridad sorprendiendo a Nanoha.

-Ya, en-

-¡Princesa Fate! –Un grito de Sieglinde la interrumpió y ambas regresaron a ver como la muchacha corría hacia ellas con una seria expresión en el rostro.

-¿Pasó algo, Sieg? –Enseguida las alarmas de Fate saltaron al ver la mirada de su amiga.

-Están atacando Talion, ya hemos recibido la aprobación de la reina para intervenir, ¡usted está a cargo! –Informó y enseguida la mirada de Fate endureció en enojo.

-Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder. –Saltó enseguida.

Nanoha a su lado solo podía sentir como ese odioso frío atenazaba fuertemente su pecho, se sentía al borde de la desesperación y no sabía por qué.

-Fate-chan… -Llamó con preocupación y la rubia giró sorprendida.

-Volveré, Nanoha. –Dicho esto empezó a correr hacia la entrada del castillo donde ya estaba dispuesto un pequeño batallón y su armadura. En menos tiempo del usual tenía todas las protecciones necesarias para la batalla. -¡A defender nuestro hogar! –Lanzó el grito de guerra apenas subió a su caballo y salió a todo galope.

-Por favor… -Rogó Nanoha quien quedaba atrás con las manos unidas en el pecho intentando calmar los latidos fuertes de preocupación.

En ese instante llegaron las reinas y su hija menor, también con la preocupación marcada en el rostro pero en su mirada había confianza.

-Tranquila, ella regresará…esa tonta siempre lo hace. –Calmó Alicia.

Un poco lejos de ahí se veía a una peli-rosa caminar despreocupadamente en compañía de la embajadora, una vez estuvieron cerca salieron de su mundo al darse cuenta del gran alboroto que sucedía.

-¿Qué está pasando? –Preguntó Signum a uno de los guardias del castillo que pasaba en ese momento.

-Están atacando el pueblo más cercano al castillo. La reina ya tomó cartas y mandó a la princesa Fate a resolverlo. –Informó respetuosamente.

-¡Rayos! ¿¡Por qué nadie me avisó antes!? –Gritó asustando un poco a Shamal. –Tendré que ir por mi armadura…

-¡Espera! –Exclamó sin pensar mucho la rubia, más bien, el miedo la llevó a precipitarse.

-No es necesario, Signum. –Se escuchó la voz seria de Micaiah y Signum regresó a verla casi furiosa.

-¿¡Cómo que no!? ¡Fate necesita apoyo! –Saltó enseguida y Micaiah endureció la mirada.

-¡Y ya lo tiene! ¡Sieglinde fue con ella, así que cálmate de una buena vez! –Regañó la peli-negra y la aludida gruñó en frustración. –Además tú me ayudarás con otra cosa.

-Está bien. –Cedió y Shamal soltó todo el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo.

**Afueras del Castillo, Talion, horas de la tarde.**

-¡Quiero pocos prisioneros, a los demás elimínenlos! –Gritaba una fúrica Fate.

En los ojos de la princesa solo había furia y resentimiento ante la vista.

Aquel pueblo estaba a poco de ser reducido a cenizas, en el suelo estaban esparcidos varios cadáveres, entre niños, mujeres, jóvenes y ancianos, ninguno se salvaba y era horrible de ver las heridas que causaron sus muertes. Los gritos desesperados iban y venían, el olor a sangre se mezclaba con el de las cenizas y el fuego.

En frente de la princesa amenazaban tres figuras de oscuro ropaje y morada armadura. La tenían acorralada ya que estos cubrían sus rutas de escape y atrás de ella había una casa en llamas. A pesar de eso, Fate no dejaba que la desesperación le ganara, así que dio un nuevo vistazo a sus contrincantes y se abalanzó con movimientos rápidos y letales con su espada. Bajó a uno con un corte limpio en el cuello, al segundo con una estocada en el hombro y pecho, y el tercero le daba problemas al ser muy ágil. Lo que no previno es que había un cuarto atacante escondido entre el humo que aprovechando el punto ciego de la princesa dio un rápido corte dirigido a su cuello.

Golpe que a duras penas no pudo ser debido a que la rubia había apreciado el brillo del filo de la espada a tiempo para interceptarlo y repelerlo, no así con la estocada que mandó el tercer enemigo y que golpeó directamente en su pierna derecha.

-¡AGH! –Se quejó debido a la profundidad de la estocada.

-¡Ya te tenemos, princesita! –Se mofó uno de ellos.

-Yo no lo creo. –Sonó la voz sumamente seria de Sieglinde que en menor tiempo del que tuvieron para girarse les rebanó el cuello. –Esos son todos en esta parte, princesa. –Informó al momento que corrió en su ayuda.

-Gracias. Dime, ¿cuántos prisioneros tenemos? –Preguntó con dolor mientras se apoyaba en su compañera de batalla.

-Tres malditos que encontramos escondidos casi a la entrada este del pueblo. –Informó mientras veía preocupada la herida que tenía la princesa ya que salía sangre en demasía.

-Suficientes. –Y antes de que pueda añadir más una explosión sonó en el lado contrario del pueblo.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso? –Preguntó horrorizada la menor, llamó a su caballo y acomodó ahí a la princesa que se ponía cada vez más pálida.

-¡Capitana, tenemos una emergencia! –Llegó en ese momento un soldado totalmente sucio con sangre, tierra y hollín.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó alarmada llamando la atención de una adolorida Fate.

-Esos malditos se amotinaron en una casa y parece que hay un rehén ya que escuchamos las quejas de una mujer. –Dijo. –Lo peor es que no nos podemos acercar, tienen unas extrañas armas que son letales a pesar de la distancia. –Añadió exponiendo el verdadero problema.

-Desgraciados. –Maldijo en voz alta.

-Tenemos que arriesgarnos. Soldado, consígame un arco y suficientes flechas. –El hombre no lo pensó dos veces y fue por lo pedido.

-¿Qué tienes en mente? –Preguntó Sieglinde.

-He recogido esto de uno de esos malditos de antes. –Habló señalando dos pequeños recipientes redondos y amarrados de extraña manera en su punta. –He visto como los usan y que hacen, estas pequeñas cosas son las causantes de esas explosiones. –Explicó. –Mi plan es arriesgado pero no veo otra manera al escuchar al soldado. Lanzaremos una de estas lo más cerca que se pueda de aquella agrupación, ya que no sabemos si la muchacha está muy cerca de ellos, por lo tanto, esta cosa hará lo suyo y rebajará el mayor número de enemigos posibles, los restantes los bajaré yo con flechas, ahí entrarás tú rápidamente a rescatar al rehén. Confío en ti, eres de las más rápidas, por no decir la más rápida. –La menor sonrió.

-Y yo confiaré en ti, princesa. –Asintió y en ese momento llegó el soldado con lo pedido.

Miraron la escena desde una buena distancia, donde vieron agrupados unos doce enemigos quienes tenían en sus manos pequeñas armas redondas y en forma de L. Algo que nunca habían visto. Del otro lado se hallaban más soldados, intentando acercarse pero apenas se asomaban de su barrera salían heridos.

Fate asintió anunciando que estaba preparada, miró a sus soldados y ellos entendieron sin palabras que debían ponerse a salvo. Se retiraron sigilosamente y cuando el último estuvo lejos, la rubia lanzó el dispositivo, y mientras este estaba en el aire alistó el arco, una vez explotó bajando a un poco más de la mitad de los enemigos, disparó rápidamente las flechas necesarias para acabar con todos y en ese instante Jeremiah salió corriendo, entró a la casa, la cual estaba siendo peligrosamente consumida en llamas debido a la explosión.

Paseó frenéticamente su mirada por la estancia y en un rincón encontró el cuerpo encapuchado de una mujer, quien vestía ropas rasgadas al punto de parecer solo harapos y que tenía cubierto los ojos.

Entonces el tiempo se detuvo para Sieglinde al reconocer, la figura y aquella melena dorada.

-¡VICTORIA! –Gritó en desesperación para abalanzarse al cuerpo y cargarlo a la salida justo antes de que la casa se venga abajo.

* * *

><p><em>Se viene lo bueno! :P y espero que me salga bueno n_nU jajaja<em>

_ahora diré, OMG llegué a los 100 reviews *O* que emoción! muchas gracias a los que dejan su review, no me cansaré de decir que amo leerlos, me hacen el día jeje. También a los que le dan follow/fav :*_

_Reviews time!_

**_Sakuradakota: Oh si, me encanta dejarles con las ganas(? muahahaha ok no xD. Mirale el lado bueno con el hurón, ya podemos divertirnos con él otra vez :v, espero que te haya gustado! muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos jaja! que tengas un excelente año ;)_**

**_Danny: Paciencia, paciencia, que recién empieza la acción! quien será, quien sera? ni yo lo se :3 muchas gracias :D feliz año!_**

**_Fate-Escarlata: Que se te cumplan los deseos! ;) jajaja mejor desea para mi inspiracion eterna y sera casi lo mismo(? jajaja extrañaba esto de los reviews :') espero tengas un excelentaso(? 2015! _**

**_Haru-rocha: Gracias :D espero te siga gustando!_**

**_Presi: Si lo dejo vivo es porq le tengo planes 3:) jajaja asi que equipo Precia? jajajaja genial! que tengas feliz año! cuidate y hablamos :3_**

**_Kouhai: Ok, secreto será! xD feliz año querida ;) jaja! buena sospecha, ya veremos si es :3 cuidate y que no te asustes(? xD_**

**_Momo: Hey! jaja! te doy el permiso para entrar en ella cuando quieras(? jajajaja cuentame que harías si en realidad estuvieras ahi dentro ;) ahora será un juego de adivina, adivinador xDD jajaja ya veremos como sigue, solo epsero que mi inspiracion no se vaya, saludos y feliz año!_**

**_NanoFate24: Asi es, no cualquiera tiene la suerte de caerle bien a sus suegras :v jajajajaa a que mi Nanoha es linda? :3 anda di que si hahaha. Por lo del hurón pues, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA también pero ya toca xP espera que le tengo algo lindo :3 amo a Jeremiah no la haria quedar mal... o no tanto :v ya se viene mas NanoFate en regla porque yo también ya quiero ver besitos -3-, espero que hayas pasado excelente en los días de fiesta :3 que tengas un maravilloso 2015, saludos!_**

**_Fer: Muchas gracias :3 espero que te guste la conti! saludos ;)_**

**_Naru: Hey! si mucho tiempo! hablando de eso a mi me encanta que jueguen con los roles ;) y ver una Nanoha tachi es raro y por eso encanta xD pero en esta historia aciertas el 50/50 con más probabilidades de... jeje! muchas gracias por el review, espero lerrte pronto :3 feliz 2015!_**

**_Marisol: Gracias! acción para ti y avances NanoFate tb que tal? jeje, feliz 2015 para ti tb! _**

**_Guadalupe: El hurón sirve cuando quiere xD espero que te siga gustando el cap :3 saludos y feliz año!_**

_con eso dicho, me despido hasta la próxima n_n_


End file.
